No Hay Ningún Impedimento Para Este Amor
by LiNi.02
Summary: Después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos, quedaran esperanzas? En Autozam se decidirá el futuro de la relación? el amor ganará la batalla?
1. Chapter 1:Con el Corazón Roto

_**Este es solo un pequeño fic sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Salió de una idea de pensar: si Anais tuviera ya que decirse entre su familia y su amor que haría?. Espero les guste. Advertencia este capítulo tiene contenido lemon **_

_**Magic Knight Rayearth y****_ sus personajes son creación de CLAMP y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso por diversion_.**_

_**No Hay Ningún Impedimento Para Este Amor**_

_**Capitulo 1: **_Con el Corazón Roto y Sin Futuro_****_

Era la quinta vez que miraba el anillo puesto en su dedo, y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, se sentía tan miserable, tan poca cosa. La situación de hace unos momentos no dejaba de mortificarla, tantos gritos, tantos insultos, tanta rabia y desilusión expresada en cada palabra que el amor de su vida le había dicho. Todo era triste, todo era tan confuso y ella solo deseaba despertar de la pesadilla en la que su hermoso sueño se había convertido media hora atrás.

Se levantó y se acercó al espejo, definitivamente parecía toda una princesa, con su hermoso vestido regalo de Caldina y Presea para una ocasión tan especial como esa: su decimoctavo cumpleaños, claro está que Marina y Lucy habían participado en la elección y en todo, ellas le habían insistido tanto en que dejara los lentes y si tenían razón se veía mejor así o pues ya no lo sabía, su maquillaje estaba tan estropeado y sus ojos tan hinchados de llorar.

Cerró sus ojos trayendo a su mente recuerdos…

—_Claro que no — dijo Caldina cruzándose de brazos —, así tenga que secuestrarte no voy a dejar que te vayas._

—_Ay Caldina no seas exagerada, si Anais no puede estar para ese día aquí no podemos hacer nada — indicó Presea._

—_Pero claro que ella puede estar aquí — afirmó Marina con emoción —, Anais ese día va a ser inolvidable ya lo veras, nosotras nos vamos a encargar de que todo sea perfecto, tú sabes cuánto me encanta a mi organizar fiestas — dijo guiñándole el ojo._

—_Claro que si, va a ser igual de genial a como fue la mía — Lucy sonrió —. Vamos amiga no seas amargada, además yo estuve hablando con Latis y me dijo que Paris andaba preparando algo para tu cumpleaños._

_La rubia suspiró — pero es que ustedes no entienden mis padres esperan que este con ellos, además… _

—_Pues lo siento mucho por ellos — la interrumpió la bailarina —, pero ya esta decidió y no lo digo yo sino el príncipe de Céfiro._

—_Muy bien dicho Caldina, ¡entonces manos a la obra! — exclamó la peliazul brincando sobre la cama mientras que las otras se reían._

_Anais sonrió con amargura al ver a sus amigas. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y le preocupaba tanto su futuro, su relación Paris…._

Negó con su cabeza, había sido tan egoísta con él por tanto tiempo, ignorando o más bien tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos y planes con ella, pero es que no podía ser sincera con su príncipe, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Más lágrimas aparecieron al recordar todos los momentos que había compartido junto a él.

Había escuchado a Guru Clef felicitarlo por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Cualquiera que lo veía se daba cuenta lo feliz y enamorado que estaba, muchas veces le había dicho que todo era gracias a ella, a su compañía, a su amor.

—_Bueno cariño, ¿y cuándo es que vas a presentarnos a ese novio del que tanto le has hablado a Lulú? — le preguntó su madre mientras tomaba los cubiertos._

_La rubia dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. No sabía que decir, para desgracia de ella su príncipe no podía ir a su mundo, se encontraba muy ocupado con las cosas de su futuro gobierno que las veces que ella le había pedido irla a visitar siempre se había presentado algo; además no era fácil para alguien de Céfiro ir a otro mundo y menos como el mundo místico donde todo era tan pero tan diferente. Había escuchado el testimonio de Latis de las cuatro o cinco veces que había estado en Tokio y sin querer había escuchado a Marina y a Guru Clef hablar sobre las veces que el mago se había escapado para pasar la noche en casa de la guerrera mágica. _

—_Debes saber Anais que para nosotros como tus padres es importante saber con qué clase de persona te estás involucrando— dijo su padre con seriedad._

_La guerrera cerró sus ojos y como pudo contuvo las lágrimas. No podía explicarles a sus padres quien era Paris, de qué lugar venia. Se sentía tan confundida y desesperada._

Su mirada parecía tan pérdida y vacía. Todo estaba perdido y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Y es que no era fácil su situación, tenía su vida partida en dos, en Céfiro estaban sus amigos que se habían convertido en personas importante y sobre todo su corazón, el amor de su vida, la única persona que había amado y de que estaba segura amaría toda la vida, mientras que en la Tierra tenía su familia a quien tanto amaba y por la que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida.

Pero sus preocupaciones no eran solo esas sino había algo más que la agobiaba…

_Anais entró al estudio donde la esperaba su padre._

—_Cariño que bueno que estas aquí — la recibió con un gran abrazo._

_La rubia sonrió y correspondió al abrazo — buenas tardes papá._

—_Debo decirte que me encuentro muy contento._

—_Eso me parece bien._

—_He escuchado que te está yendo muy bien en tus estudios — dijo sonriendo —. Esto lo he recibido hoy — el Sr. Hououji le entregó un sobre._

—_¿Pero qué es esto? — preguntó mirando el nombre en el sobre._

—_Tú madre me comentó que habías enviado una solicitud para una beca y aunque sé que estuvo mal que lo haya revisado debo decirte que me alegra muchísimo saber que has sido aceptada._

_Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder. No sabía si sentirse feliz o llorar de tristeza. Definitivamente esa noticia no la esperaba, no en ese momento._

—_Cariño te vas a estudiar al extranjero — afirmó su padre abrazándola mientras ella seguía en shock temiendo por lo que esto significaría para su relación, para sus amigas, para su vida._

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde entonces y a pesar de que entre Lucy, Marina y ella no existían secretos, ellas no sabían nada. No había encontrado el momento además si se lo decía a ellas también tendría que hacerlo con Paris y no quería lastimarlo ni mucho menos romperle el corazón.

Todavía le parecía increíble lo que había sucedido, su madre le había informado algo sobre eso y ella no le había dado mucho interés a la beca, había enviado la solicitud sin darle importancia, simplemente era algo por salir del paso y nada más. Pero ahora todo era diferente, su padre estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea y ya estaba haciendo todo para el viaje de su adorada hija.

* * *

><p>Era más que claro que la fiesta había terminado. Cada uno de los invitados se habían ido y los habitantes del castillo descansaban o intentaban hacerlo, la verdad es que luego de lo sucedido era muy difícil que hubiera tranquilidad Paris sabia eso de sobra.<p>

En uno de los jardines del castillo el príncipe permanecía recostado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, un brazo flexionado sobre su frente y el otro sobre el césped arrancando el pasto haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para calmar su rabia y frustración. Su corazón lloraba y se desmoronaba cada segundo que pasaba. No entendía, no podía comprender porque lo había hecho. Ella, su ángel, su diosa, la dueña de su corazón, lo había destruido en menos de cinco minutos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dejando escapar un largo sollozo, comenzó a llorar como un bebe, no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo ese dolor. Ni cuando recuperó su memoria y comprendió que su hermana había sufrido al ser el pilar y tener que dejarlo solo a la deriva lloró como lo hacía en ese momento.

—Anais… — la llamó sintiendo que al pronunciar ese nombre se le escapaba la vida — ¿por qué? Si todo estaba perfecto…

_El día estaba bellísimo como siempre que las guerreras mágicas estaban de visita._

_El lugar que había escogido Paris estaba increíble, con un hermoso paisaje que tenia flores de todos los tamaños y colores, Ella miraba su alrededor con una gran sonrisa mientras que él se encargaba de preparar todo para el picnic. Por fin había encontrado el momento y había reunido la suficiente valentía para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella._

_Paris conocía a su chica y sabia que a pesar del tiempo juntos seguía siendo muy tímida con él, aun así él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, la amaba y lo único que quería era verla feliz. Sabia de sobra que las relaciones de sus amigos iban mucho más avanzadas pero no le importaba quería hacer las cosas bien. Anais era mucho más calmada y reservada que Marina y Lucy._

—_Bueno amor ya todo está listo — dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_La rubia lo volteó a mirar y al ver todo lo que había hecho no dudó y corrió hasta su príncipe —Paris todo esta hermoso._

—_No nada de eso — Paris se acercó y rosó con suavidad los labios de su novia —, aquí lo único hermoso eres tú._

—_Te amo — susurró besándolo._

—_Y yo a ti mi querida Anais — el peliverde tomó a su chica del mentón atrayéndola más hacia él. Cada beso que recibía de ella lo embriagaba y lo incitaba a besar más y más._

—_Paris… — la guerrera se separó un poco recuperando el aire — es mejor que comamos algo._

_El príncipe sonrió y tomó la mano de la rubia invitándola asentar en el césped —, espero que te guste lo que preparé. La verdad es que no soy buen cocinero que digamos. Presea me dio algunos consejos._

_Anais sonrió al escucharlo y fijó su mirada en aquella mirada ámbar, él hizo lo mismo al sentir que esas dos esmeraldas lo observaban. Todo parecía estar bien pero a diferencia de otras veces pudo notar algo extraño que lo inquieto._

—_Anais…_

—_Si… si tienes razón… vamos a probar esto — dijo concentrando su atención en la canasta y en las demás cosas._

_Paris movió un poco su cabeza y prefirió ignorar lo sucedido, no había razones para que su guerrera estuviera triste. Él confiaba bastante en ella y sabia que si algo la estuviera afectando ya se lo habría comentado._

—_Sabes que no me disgusta para nada — señaló sonriéndole._

_El príncipe terminó de convencerse al verla sonreír. _

—_¿Quieres? — Anais tomó un trozo de comida y comenzó a darle en la boca a Paris, mientras que este disfrutaba de las atenciones de su amada novia._

_Y así pasaron toda la tarde en medio de mimos, cariños, besos y una que otra caricia. Definitivamente todo era perfecto, más feliz no podía sentirse, cada vez que se encontraba al lado de la guerrera del viento confirmaba que lo mejor que le había podido pasar era haberla conocido. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz el resto de su vida, no podía concebir su existencia si no era al lado de ella. _

—_Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos — señaló la rubia al ver que estaba oscureciendo._

—_Espera… — el peliverde la detuvo tomando de la mano, sorprendiéndola._

—_¿Que sucede Paris?_

—_Anais… — el príncipe se levantó y la miró fijamente — tú sabes que yo te amo, que doy mi vida por ti si fuera necesario… tú eres mi vida, mi todo… yo te amo como a nadie en este mundo…— Paris hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de aire._

_Los ojos de la guerrera no dejaban de mirarlo mientras que pequeños sollozos escapaban._

—_Anais… — sin poder contener las ganas de besarla se aproximó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella — quiero estar a tú lado por el resto de mi vida, quiero que ser la última persona que veas al dormir y la primera que veas al despertar. Eres la razón de mi vida — dijo una vez la besó —. Le agradezco a mi hermana el que te haya escogido a ti, porque gracias a ti tengo motivos para vivir y ya no me siento solo… te amo mi bella y hermosa Anais._

_La reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar, conmovida, emocionada, feliz, ¿triste?, cualquiera que fuera la emoción de ese momento la guerrera lloró mientras se aferraba al peliverde y lo besaba, repitiéndole una y otra vez que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que ella no podía vivir sin él._

Desesperado apretó sus puños hasta casi lastimarse mientras se sentaba. Quería morirse, cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir.

Después de la declaración Anais se había vuelto mucho más cariñosa con él, cada visita que hacían, ella no quería nada más que estar a su lado. Cada beso y abrazo parecía como si fuera el último. En algunas ocasiones la había encontrado con lágrimas en los ojos pero siempre que pedía explicación, la rubia decía que era por culpa de las pequeñas peleas que tenia con su hermana y aunque lo más normal entre hermanos era pelear ella odiaba eso y por eso sentía mal.

Su agonía no tenia fin, por más que se esforzaba no lograba sacarla de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón. Odiarla esa idea no podía si quiera concebirla. Si bien era cierto que se sentía frustrado, dolido, solo, triste, desesperado, utilizado, no podía sentir nada negativo por ella.

—¿Cómo puede decirme que no me amó nunca? — se preguntó tomando aire.

_En la mesa se encontraban todos hablando muy animados, Guru Clef y Marina discutían y peleaban como siempre. Esa pareja amaba pelear y no era para menos porque habían encontrado el modo de solucionarlos en la intimidad, aunque el mago se empeñaba en mantener su secreto muy escondido, tristemente ya todos sabían o sospechaban de la situación. Latis y Lucy más que hablar, hacían cualquier cantidad de demostraciones de amor bajo los continuos regaños del gran Guru. Rafaga y Caldina hacían exactamente lo mismo, de hecho la guerrera y ex pilar de Céfiro había aprendido de la bailarina quien le aconsejaba como seducir a su espadachín, ella era la mejor en ese sentido. Ascot y Presea eran más recatados, habían sorprendido a todos al anunciar su relación y pronto compromiso, pero se les veía muy feliz y eso tranquilizaba enormemente a la peliazul y al mago. Y en cuento a Anais y Paris pues ellos no se quedaban atrás, hablaban, se daban pequeños besos, el peliverde aprovechaba cualquier descuido para susurrarle cosas haciéndola sonrojar. En esa ocasión no había dejado de ser así solo que en vez de él decirle algo a ella, había sido la rubia la que le había insinuado algo que no solo le había sorprendido sino que lo había confundido._

_Cuando la cena concluyó Anais tomó la mano de su novio y sonriéndole como pudo se aproximó — te amo no lo olvides — dijo levantándose —. Buenas noches a todos — se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

—_¡Buenas noches! — dijeron todos._

—_¡Buenas noches amiga! — gritaron al unisonó Marina y Lucy._

—_Amiga, quería comentarte algo — dijo Marina antes de que su amiga se fuera._

—_No se la verdad…_

—_Hablamos esta noche, vamos con Marina a tu habitación — interrumpió Lucy._

—_Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño, yo creo que sería mejor hablar en la mañana — señaló colocando una mano en su cabeza —. Enserio disculpen, pero mejor me voy a dormir._

—_Ok descansa._

_Paris quedó extrañado al escucharla, no comprendía cómo le había insinuado algo si estaba que se dormía. Sin prestarle mucha atención se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a su se dirigió a su cama sin siquiera encender la luz, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de dormir._

—_Espero que no… que no te moleste que este aquí — dijo Anais apareciendo entre las sombras sorprendiéndolo._

—_Pero… — hizo un pausa tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando — ¿estás segura?, creí que me estabas tomando del pelo o que mi cansancio me estaba haciendo escuchar mal._

_La rubia sonrió — Paris yo de verdad quiero estar contigo. Sé que te dije que no quería presiones pero… — respiró profundo —nada olvídalo… solo sé que te necesito._

_Paris caminó hasta ella — y yo estoy aquí para ti siempre, lo sabes — afirmó besándola —. Eres mi vida y te amo._

—_y yo a ti._

_En un hecho que nunca hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, su amaba guerrera lo empujo enviándolo sobre su cama y sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar se recostó sobre él besándolo. Él correspondía a cada beso con la misma pasión y desespero que ella._

—_Paris… por favor nunca olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase mi corazón y mi cuerpo son tuyos — indicó con algo de tristeza._

_El peliverde se separó de ella — ¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso está pasando algo que yo ignore?_

_La guerrera negó con su cabeza — solo quiero que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque así lo deseo, porque eres el único hombre al que he amado y amaré toda mi vida y no tengo miedo de entregarme a ti — señaló besándole el cuello —. Solo quiero amarte y que me ames toda la noche._

_Cada besó que ella le daba lo volvía más loco, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos la atrajo más él, aprisionándola mientras le acariciaba la espalda — te deseo… — le susurró besándole el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros. Con calma bajó las tiras del vestido que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto el brasier de encaje que llevaba puesto._

_Anais al ver lo que su amado ya había hecho le desabrochó la capa y le quitó la parte de arriba de su elegante traje. _

_En un momento de total desenfreno la tomó de los brazos recostándola sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella, besando sus labios, su cuello hasta casi llegar a sus pechos._

—_Paris… — gimió al sentir como su amado recorría con su lengua cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que acariciaba sus pechos._

—_Te deseo…_

_El peliverde en un suave y lento movimiento desabrochó el brasier y sin que ella lo notara lo quitó._

_No era necesario encender la luz para darse cuenta que la guerrera estaba sonrojada, sus movimientos y su temblor eran suficiente prueba. Ella al sentirse desnuda colocó su brazo tratando de cubrirse. _

_Él al darse cuenta sonrió —amor… ¿tú enserio me amas? _

—_Claro que si, lo sabes — respondió en un suspiró._

—_Por eso no te preocupes, aquí solo estoy yo — dijo besándola mientras tomaba su mano y la quitaba de su pechos._

—_No quiero que piense que soy una tonta pero… tengo miedo._

—_Tranquila, todo va a estar bien si quieres no seguimos, no quiero que luego te arrepientas._

_Anais negó con su cabeza — es que nunca voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero… ¡soy una tonta! — dijo rompiendo en llanto._

_Paris acarició el rostro de su amada — no llores. He soñado miles de veces con este momento pero no importa, esto no va a hacer que cambien las cosas entre nosotros — le dijo besándola con ternura._

—_Pero es que… Lucy y Marina ya…_

—_Ssshhh… — la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios — nada de eso, No importa que Lucy y Marina ya hayan tenido relaciones. Aquí lo único importante eres tú._

—_Paris… — la rubia se sentó y se lanzó a los brazos del príncipe — te amo y quiero ser tuya esta noche, no mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni mucho menos en un mes — declaró limpiándose lágrimas._

—_Yo lo único que quiero es que estés segura de las cosas, para mí esto es muy importante — indicó con seriedad._

—_Para mí también lo es, pero sé que eres el único con quien quiero estar, el único que quiero que me bese y me toque._

—_Te amo — le susurró tomándola del mentón y besándola, al principió con ternura luego con pasión. Ella aun más segura correspondía a cada beso a cada caricia._

_Luego de besarla, bajó hasta sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos haciendo que la guerrera gimiera mientras que con una mano enredaba la verde cabellera de él y con la otra apretaba las sabanas._

_Desesperada tomó la cabeza de él alejándolo de ella y terminó de bajar su vestido._

—_¡Por favor hazme tuya! — exclamó con excitación besándolo mientras buscaba afanosamente la manera de desabrochar el estorboso pantalón. Él, al sentir el evidente desesperó de su chica se deshizo rápidamente de sus botas y pantalón. _

_Aun con la luz apagada pudo darse cuenta de cuan sexy era su amado príncipe. Llena de deseo lo recostó en la cama y empezó a besar su dorso hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su cintura._

_En un rápido movimiento él la colocó sobre la cama besando con pasión cada centímetro de la piel de su guerrera mientras ella gemía y acariciaba su espalda. Lentamente bajó hasta su vientre disfrutando la suave piel de la rubia._

_Cuando estuvo cerca del borde de la prenda intima dirigió una mirada llena de deseo y como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para el siguiente paso a su amada quien lucía hermosa a la luz de la luna. Ella lo miró con algo de vergüenza mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

_Con suavidad se deshizo de la diminuta prenda lanzándola lejos, para situarse finalmente entre los muslos de Anais, lentamente se acercó a aquella zona donde posó sus labios._

—_¡Aaaaahhh! — gimió apretando con sus puños las sabanas. Nunca hubiera imaginado poder sentir algo parecido — ¡aaahhh! — volvió a gemir retorciéndose en la cama._

_Luego de propiciarle placer a su amada se acercó y la besó. Ella excitada bajó su mano y acarició su miembro._

—_Oh Paris… te necesito — dijo con voz entre cortada quitándole el bóxer, para luego seguir acariciando su miembro._

_El peliverde gemía con desesperó —yo también te necesito mi querida Anais._

—_Por favor mi amor hazme tuya…_

_Y siendo los deseos de su novia se posó sobre ella colocando su erecto miembro entre sus muslos, penetrándola lentamente y con mucho cuidado. Anais se arqueaba y clavaba sus uñas en las espalda de su príncipe mientras soltaba una largo y profundo gemido al sentirlo._

—_¿Estas… estas bien? — le preguntó con preocupación._

_Anais sonrió —no te preocupes mi amor, yo solo quiero que continúes…_

_Paris comenzó a moverse suavemente, provocando miles de sensaciones en ambos. El placer era tan inmenso que sin darse cuenta la rubia se puso sobre él y empezó a dar pequeño brincos._

_Él excitado y profundamente enamorado acariciaba el cuerpo de su princesa. Besándola. _

_La rubia cerró sus ojos mientras se movía cada vez más rápido._

—_¡Aaaahhhh! ¡No aguanto más! —gritó ella._

—_Anaiiisssssssss… _

—_¡Parissssssssssss! — exclamó cayendo sobre él — te amo… — susurró con respiración entre cortada — te amo muchísimo._

—Hace seis meses… — dijo con ira —¿Es que eso no vale? ¿Ni de las otras veces que me suplicaste que te hiciera el amor?

Paris dirigió su mirada al cielo — ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me estas matando? — se preguntó cerrando sus ojos — ¡yo te amo! — exclamó llorando mientras que el amanecer lo sorprendía.


	2. Chapter 2:Una Fiesta Inolvidable

_**Capitulo 2: **_Una Fiesta Inolvidable_****_

_Todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta. De verdad que las chicas se habían esforzado bastante y aunque quisiera negarlo se sentía feliz, la habían tratado en el transcurso del día como a un princesa. Sus amigas siempre tan especiales por eso las quería tanto. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

—_Vas a ver lo hermosa que vas a quedar — indicó Caldina retocando el maquillaje de la cumpleañera._

—_Eso ni lo digas — dijo Lucy acercándose —. Ella debe ser la más hermosa de la fiesta._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y aparecieron Presea y Marina con una gran caja._

—_Mmmmm con que ya llego — dijo la bailarina volteándolas a mirar._

—_A si es — Marina le entregó la caja a Caldina —, justo a tiempo._

_La rubia se dio la vuelta._

—_Bueno mi querida y bella Anais esto es para ti._

—_¡Que! ¿Para mí?_

—_Si es un pequeño detalle de parte de Presea y mío._

—_Feliz cumpleaños —la armera se acercó y la abrazó._

— _Gracias — dijo conmovida._

_La bailarina le dio gran abrazo hasta casi ahogarla — tú te mereces lo mejor mi niña._

—_Gracias por todo de verdad que esto es más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar._

—_Pero mira el regalo Anais — dijo una impaciente Marina._

_La rubia le quitó el enorme moño que tenia la caja y luego la tapa._

—_Ay Caldina, Presea esto está muy hermoso — comentó sacando el vestido._

—_Marina y yo participamos en la elección, les comentamos más o menos cual era el color que más te gustaba, así como el estilo que más te queda y esas cosas._

—_Póntelo amiga._

—_Si — Anais se dirigió baño y luego de unos minutos salió vestida. _

—_Pareces toda una princesa — dijo Lucy._

—_Estas bellísima — señaló Presea._

—_Definidamente si, vas a matar de un infarto a nuestro príncipe — indicó Caldina sonriendo._

_La rubia se sonrojó notoriamente._

—_Si no lo mata lo deja más idiota de lo que ya está por ella — dijo Marina en medio de risas._

—_Marina no digas esas cosas — Anais se dio media vuelta un poco molesta._

—_Aja, pues entonces estas bastante ciega si no te has dado cuenta cuan idiotizado anda él por ti._

_Anais bajó la mirada, ese tema, esa persona, si que se estaba poniendo complicado. Lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no era suficiente._

—_Bueno será mejor que terminemos de alistarnos, nosotras también tenemos chicos a los cuales seducir — dijo Caldina._

_Mientras todas terminaban de alistarse, ella salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente con ella?, de verdad que no lograba entender hasta donde podía llegar y eso la aterraba, cada vez que la inseguridad y el temor la atacaba se convertía en una persona que nunca había conocido, en medio de su confusión, se aferraba a él, lo amaba desenfrenadamente. Por su mente pasaban las veces que lo había ido a buscar y desesperadamente le suplicaba que le hiciera el amor una y otra vez, sin importarle donde estuviera, ni nada, solo tenía claro que lo necesitaba._

—_¡Anais ya es hora vamos! — le gritó Marina._

_Con su cabeza hecha un desastre respiró profundo, no podía molestarles a sus amigas preocupación, tristeza, ni mucho menos desespero, ellas las personas en quienes supuestamente confiaba no conocían ese nuevo yo. _

—_Bien, vamos estoy muy emocionada — afirmó sonriente._

_Las cinco chicas salieron de la habitación, cada una sonreía mientras le hacía bromas y comentarios a la "feliz" cumpleañera._

_Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón principal se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar una larga alfombra roja con muchos candelabros a lado y lado._

—_Espera un momento aquí — le susurró Marina —. Nos vemos adentro, feliz cumpleaños._

—_Pero…_

—_Eres tú la chica del cumpleaños o eres el ángel más hermoso que he conocido, que ha venido esta noche a acompañarme — unos brazos la rodearon por detrás – feliz cumpleaños mi amor._

_Al sentir el aliento de su amado tan cerca de su cuello se estremeció._

—_Estas tan hermosa que si no fuera porque todos me pidieron que te llevara adentro te secuestraria ahora mismo y te llevaría muy lejos de aquí. _

_La rubia sonrió y lo volteó a mirar._

—_Te amo no te imaginas cuanto — dijo dándole un pequeño beso —. Ahora si me permite mi lady nos están esperando adentro._

_La guerrera sonrió y tomó el brazo de su príncipe._

_Las puertas se abrieron y en el interior todo estaba oscuro, pero a medida que la pareja de enamorados entraba las luces comenzaron a encenderse mientras que todos en coro le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. Anais conmovida no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, todas las personas que querían estaban allí, sus mejores amigas, Lucy y Marina la miraban muy sonrientes cantando con emoción, cada una al lado de su novio quienes también la miraban con una gran sonrisa o bueno Clef, Latis ligeramente sonreía. En otro lugar Presea y Ascot sonreían, cerca de ellos Caldina acompañada de Rafaga le guiñaba el ojo sonriéndole. Más feliz y contenta no podía sentirse._

_Para cuando llegaron al centro una jovencita salió entre el público._

—_Anais, te quiero mucho, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — exclamó Aska abrazándola._

—_Ay yo no puedo creerlo Aska que emoción verte — señaló correspondiéndole el abrazo —. Gracias yo también te quiero._

—_Feliz cumpleaños su alteza — la felicitaron Zaz y Geo haciendo un reverencia._

—_¿Su… alteza? — preguntó abriendo los ojos mirando hacia donde estaban los autozamitas._

_Paris no pudo evitar reírse. Al parecer era más que obvio lo que iba a suceder próximamente._

—_Como si no supiera esta niña que si se casa con el príncipe y futuro rey de Céfiro lo más lógico es que las personas se dirijan de esa manera — indicó Tata cruzándose de brazos._

—_Ay Tata pero no es para tanto no hay porque ser grosera — la regañó Tatra sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la sorprendida guerrera — Feliz cumpleaños linda — la felicitó abrazándola —, de parte de mi hermanita y mío._

—_Gracias princesas — logró articular._

_Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, temiendo otra vez por lo que estaba pasando en ella._

_El gran mago se acercó — es un gusto compartir contigo una fecha tan importante. Feliz cumpleaños Anais, espero de todo corazón que este nuevo año de vida este lleno de muchas cosas buenas, que sigas siendo tan inteligente y sabían en todo._

—_Para mí también es un gusto Guru Clef, gracias por permitirme estar aquí y por esas palabras de verdad._

_Enseguida del mago se aproximó Latis — feliz cumpleaños — y le dijo tan frio y serio como siempre pero al sentir un leve pellizco de su pequeña y tierna guerrera mágica le sonrió y le dio un abrazo — feliz cumpleaños, espero que todo sea de tu agrado._

—_Gracias Latis, de verdad que si — dijo sonriéndole._

—_Solo una gran persona se merece las mejores cosas, feliz cumpleaños — Ascot le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó—. Me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros, sobre todo con Paris, de verdad que si, sabes que a pesar de todo lo estimo y deseo de todo corazón que sigan siendo felices._

_Anais cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras la abrazaba — tienes… tienes toda la razón._

_Finalmente se acercó Rafaga y con delicadeza tomó la mano de la rubia — feliz cumpleaños, espero que todo en tu vida siempre sea felicidad — le deseó besándole la mano._

—_Muchas gracias por tus deseos Rafaga._

_La bailarina apareció detrás de su esposo riéndose — mi niña nosotras las chicas ya te felicitamos así que no siendo más ¡que empiece la fiesta! — exclamó moviéndose y haciendo que sonara música._

—_Me permite esta pieza — dijo Paris._

_La rubia aun shockeada por todo lo miró afirmando con su cabeza._

_La noche era perfecta, en aquel salón varias parejas bailan o hacían el intentó, aun así Lucy sonreía y de vez en cuando miraba a su amiga con emoción._

—_¿Estas feliz? — le preguntó Paris._

—_Claro, es increíble todo lo que hicieron, el castillo, todo está hermoso. Yo todavía no puedo creer que este aquí — contestó mirando a su alrededor._

—_La idea era que todo fuera inolvidable, Marina y Lucy hicieron un esfuerzo increíble, aunque no lo creas ellas eran las que mandaba a Caldina y a Presea, les indicaban que tenía que hacer y cómo, era gracioso verlas en esa posición._

—_No puedo creer eso._

—_No. Lo que yo no puedo creer es que te tenga conmigo — dijo dejando de bailar y tomándola con ternura de las mejillas para luego besarla._

_Anais correspondió al beso sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se estaba empezando a salir de control._

—_¡Hey! — gritó Marina colocando su mano sobre el hombro del peliverde. Interrumpiendo el beso —. Yo de verdad lo siento mucho pero este no es momento para eso, si gustan más tardecito cuando culmine la fiesta podrán demostrarse cuando se aman._

_Paris sonrió con malicia —no y me imagino que ustedes saben de sobra como demostrarse que se aman._

_Guru Clef se sonrojó al escucharlo._

—_Ja… ja… ja andas muy chistosito el día de hoy — la peliazul le sacó la lengua._

—_Pues digamos que me gusta decirle la verdad a las personas — indicó sonriendo —. ¿Dime tú también vas a negarlo?_

—_No le pongas atención cariño mejor… mejor vamos a bailar — dijo el mago mirando molesto al príncipe._

—_Claro sigue así Guru Clef, de todas formas sabes que es verdad — aseguró Paris sonriendo._

_El mago le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego tomó a su chica de la mano y la llevó a otro lado de la pista de baile._

—_Creo que no debí decirte lo de Marina, no haces más que molestarlos — indicó la rubia negando con su cabeza._

—_Pero si no fuiste tú la que me dijo que ese par tenía su guardado, Latis me comentó que había ido una noche a buscarlo y que si querer había escuchado a Marina dentro de la habitación de él, entonces prefirió retirarse, y al volver en la mañana muy temprano la vio salir corriendo de la habitación, lo cual es muy extraño, ya que la señorita gritona duerme bastante como para haber ido a la habitación de el señor gruñón tan temprano. _

—_Aun así, es mejor que los dejes en paz, además no entiendo cómo es que a Latis nunca le dices nada._

—_Con Latis es diferente, él nunca ha escondido ni a negado nada._

—_De todas formas, es mejor que no molestes a nadie — dijo con seriedad —. Sabes que donde todos supieran lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, sería terrible._

_Paris abrió los ojos — que, ¿te arrepientes?_

—_Yo no dije eso — contestó desviando la mirada._

_El peliverde respiró profundo — a bueno eso me tranquiliza._

_La guerrera le sonrió y se acercó — ya te había dicho que yo nunca me voy a arrepentir de amarte como te amo._

_Paris abrazó a Anais con todas sus fuerzas — amor me permites un momento voy a ir por algo de tomar._

—_Tranquilo Paris yo me encargó de ella — dijo Ascot._

_La rubia no solo bailó con Ascot, sino con Latis, Clef, Rafaga, Zaz, Geo, pero más que todo con Paris, además en algunas ocasiones iba con sus amigas y entre todas bailan y se reían. La bailarina era algo así como la Dj de la fiesta, solo con un movimiento colocaba cualquier tipo de música. _

_Nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir, no había motivos, Anais se veía muy contenta, sonreía, su mirada no mostraba nada más que felicidad, sus actitudes mostraban a una chica que sentía que lo tenía todo, una persona segura de lo que quería, perdidamente enamorada. Por eso y muchas cosas en medio de la fiesta Paris la invitó al centró del salón y pidió a todos que le prestaran atención._

—_Se que le todos las están pasando bien pero a mí me urge decirle algo sumamente importante a esta mujer…_

_La guerrera inexplicablemente comenzó a temer por lo peor._

_Todos dirigieron su mirada al príncipe y a su princesa. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras emocionadas._

—_Yo creo que nunca me voy a cansar de decirte que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, que eres mi vida, mi todo, que si llegaras a faltarme creo que moriría, porque mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido y la única a la he amado y amaré por el resto de mi existencia… Yo… te amo y porque sé que eres la indica quiero decirte aquí al frente de todos que… — Paris sacó de sus bolsillo una hermosa cajita decorada con piedras y brillantes — Anais me harías el hombre más feliz si te casaras conmigo._

_Los ojos de Anais parecían cascadas, su corazón latía muy rápido, ella sentía como si el suelo fuera de gelatina y en cualquier momento fuera a caer. Lo sabía, sabía que este momento está próximo y aunque se sentía tan alagada y feliz, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada._

—_Ya llego la hora, en un mes vas a comenzar una nueva vida…_

_Apretó sus ojos y miró al piso momentáneamente, su vida, su mente, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la persona que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ella. Sus miedos, sus inseguridades, tomaron mucha ventaja, no podía, no tenía la suficiente valentía para luchar por lo que quería. Estaba más que aterrada, en su mente todo se veía mal, estaba perdida y aunque quería decir algo simplemente no podía, se imaginó cayendo a un precipicio sin fin. _

_Paris caminó hasta ella y tomando la mano de su futura esposa colocó el anillo. Entendía que su chica estaba tan nerviosa que por eso no hablaba, pero eso no importaba._

—_Pa… Paris… — Anais fijó su mirada en la del príncipe — yo no…_

—_¿Si? — le preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

—_Perdón pero esto es una farsa… — señaló negando con la cabeza — yo nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a esto._

_La sonrisa comenzó a borrarse — ¿de qué estás hablando?_

—_No me voy a cansar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca — afirmó con seguridad._

_El peliverde abrió sus ojos incrédulo — pero… pero, ¿por qué?_

—_Se acabó el juego — dijo con frialdad que nunca antes había conocido._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó sintiéndose terrible, se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

—_Te enamoraste de la persona incorrecta, yo no soy más que una persona a la que no le interesa los compromisos y menos con alguien como tú — señaló encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Tú no puedes estar hablando enserio porque…_

—_Porque me empeñé en hacerte creer que te amaba y todo pero ya basta, yo tengo una vida en la Tierra. Tú y yo nunca podremos encajar — dijo con una tranquilidad que aterró a los ya sorprendidos invitados._

_Paris cerró sus ojos conteniendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo eso — deja de jugar Anais._

—_Eso voy a hacer, dejar de jugar con la persona más inmadura, estúpida y tonta que jamás he conocido — indicó dando media vuelta._

—_Por favor… ¡Deja ya este maldito juego! — le gritó poniéndose frente a ella, fijando su mirada en los ojos de ella, tratando de descifrar algo, de entender, de ver algo de esperanza._

—_Nunca en la vida te han dicho que te ves realmente patético cuando pierdes el control de esa manera — la rubia le sonrió pero a diferencia de las otras veces en las que le había sonreído esta vez pudo darse cuenta que no era un broma ni nada por el estilo._

—_No me hagas esto… no después de todo, por favor — le suplicó arrodillándose._

—_Amor… se termino — comentó con cinismo. Anais parecía un cubo de hielo por la forma como lo miraba por la manera como se expresaba._

—_Dime que es mentira que quisiste pasarte de lista, ¡maldita sea Anais tengo el corazón en la mano! — exclamó con voz quebrada._

_Algo en el interior de ella se estremeció pero no le importo — ¡no seas idiota!_

_Nadie podía creer semejante cuadro el de ese momento, ella la persona más calmada, tranquila, cálida, dulce y tierna, estaba haciendo añicos el corazón de Paris._

_Lucy miró a Marina confundida, atemorizada, no podía creerlo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras que la peliazul permanencia petrificada, pálida y temblorosa. Todos se miraban sorprendidos, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo. Guru Clef les había pedido telepáticamente que no dijeran nada, que no agrandaran el problema, al parecer él al igual que Paris esperaba que su alumna recapacitara._

—_Dime que no me amaste, que todo lo que hemos vivido, que todas las promesas y planes no significaron nunca nada para ti – le pidió mirándola fijamente._

_La rubia desvió la mirada — no significo nunca nada para mí. Yo no siento nada por ti, no te amo, no te amo, no te amo — repetía con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado —¿ Entendiste?_

—_¡Mentirosa! — gritó fuera de sí._

—_No me grites, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, puedes ser el príncipe, el rey, todo lo que se te dé la gana, pero eso no significa que tengas que gritarme. Ten un poquito de educación — dijo molesta — ¡bah! pero que idiotez, como voy a pedirte algo de educación si mira de dónde vienes, no eres más que un pobre diablo que pretende ser algo que no es. Ojala siguieras solo, ojala nunca…_

—_Ten mucho cuidado con lo dices… — le advirtió con seriedad — porque lo que digas ahora yo te juro que nunca lo voy a olvidar._

_La estaba desafiando y ella bastante alterada por todo caminó hasta él — yo no te tengo miedo, a decir verdad no era nadie para venirme a amenazar, mejor para mí que nunca lo olvides…_

_Paris llenó de frustración, de desesperó y totalmente fuera de control la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y comenzó a moverla — maldita, ¡Cállate!_

—_No eres más que un pobre perdedor, por eso por muchas cosas yo jamás me enamore de ti._

—_Pues eso no fue exactamente lo que me dijiste esta mañana en el estudio — dijo dominado por la ira —. ¿Quieres que le diga a todos los presentes lo que he has llevado a hacer en varios lugares del castillo?_

_La rubia lo miró con ira — déjame en paz y olvida todo, todo lo que te dije, porque es mentira, lo único que he hecho desde que me topé contigo es mentirte, así igualitico como tú hiciste conmigo en el Bosque del Silencio, solo que bueno creo que soy mejor y más lista que tú — señaló dando la vuelta riéndose mientras se dirigía a la salida._

—_¡Maldita sea! ¡Se sincera conmigo por una vez en tu desgraciada vida! — gritó totalmente fuera de control agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Nunca había visto tanta rabia reflejada en esos ojos —. Si quieres que te deje en paz... dime que no me amaste pero mirándome a los ojos..._

_La rubia comenzó a forcejear con desespero — nada de eso ya te lo dije… no siento nada por ti, yo solo te utilicé y ya me cansé, deja de ser tan terco y ten un poco de dignidad. ¡Por favor!_

_Paris angustiado la jaló del brazo haciendo que la guerrera quedara muy cerca de él — no eres más que una mentirosa… — dijo besándola._

_Con todas las fuerzas lo abofeteó — eres un estúpido, nunca… escúchame bien… nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡me repugnas!_

—_Por favor ya cálmense ustedes dos — Lucy se puso en medio de los dos —. No van a conseguir nada con esto. _

_Anais respiró profundo, haciendo un esfuerzo por manejar sus emociones._

_Paris cerró sus ojos e ignorando a la pelirroja se acercó a su ex novia — usted es la persona más falsa, mentirosa, traicionera, hipócrita que he conocido jamás. Si quiere que las cosas terminen así, muy bien. Que le puedo decir… no quiero volver a toparme con usted nunca y si para usted yo solo fui un juguete muy bien yo voy a hacer de cuenta que eso fue también para mi usted. ¡Te odio! Es decir… ¡La odio! — corrigió rápidamente le costaba no tutearla. Los hermosos ojos ámbar de Paris se nublaron, la había perdido. Él era el tonto, el perdedor en esta historia._

_Ella como la gran triunfadora sonrió y lo miró por última vez como si nada. ERA EL FINAL. Adiós a todos los momentos que habían compartido, a todas las sonrisas, a todos los besos, caricias, a la linda y envidiable historia de amor, una vez cruzara esa puerta, nunca nada sería como antes. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, enseguida escuchó como si algo se rompiera._

Aterrorizada abrió sus ojos de par en par, no sabía dónde estaba, miró a su alrededor, todo era oscuro y su cabeza le dolía bastante. Cuanto hubiera ella deseado que lo que hace un momento soñaba fuera eso y nada más, pero para desgracia de ella, esa era la realidad, la que ella había escogido.

No tenía la más remota idea de que día ni que horas eran, lo único que tenía claro es que durante las últimas horas lo único que hacía era dormir, llorar hasta casi quedarse sin alientos y tener ese sueño, el recuerdo de su grandiosa fiesta.

En su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez la cachetada que le había dado a su amado príncipe, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez, de verdad que desconocía a esa persona, se había convertido en un monstruo, era la persona más insensible, fría y miserable. Como pudo se dirigió al baño, se sentía sucia, pero no era suficiente, tenía miedo, no quería salir nunca de su habitación. Bueno su ex habitación el castillo era de Paris y la verdad como estaban las cosas esperaba que él de cualquier forma la sacara o peor aun la echara a patadas. Ella de verdad que esperaba que no fuera personalmente, porque bueno los ánimos estaban ya muy calientes como para otro enfrentamiento.

* * *

><p>Afuera en una de los tantos jardines caminaba sin rumbo Paris, llevaba más de doce horas dando vueltas por todo el castillo, por Céfiro y no encontraba nada que pudiera sacarle a Anais de la cabeza.<p>

_Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo, llevaba más de un año que no la veía, después de la batalla con Devoner — esto es…_

—_Hola — lo saludó con una súper sonrisa que lo hipnotizó._

—_¿Estás aquí? — le preguntó corriendo hasta ella —. Eres real._

_Anais se rió y se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de él puesta en sus ojos._

—_Anais, yo… — Paris rodeó a la chicas con sus brazos — te he echado tanto de menos._

—_Yo también, pero ya ves aquí estamos otra vez y esta vez no es para pelear._

—_Por favor déjame quedarme así otro rato — le pidió aspirando su aroma._

—_Tú sabes que yo te dije algo antes de irme. Yo nunca voy a poder olvidarte, te… te… te quiero._

…_._

—_Desde el momento en el que me dijiste que era mejor comer en compañía así fuera de una cascarrabias como yo, supe que no ibas a pasar tan desapercibidamente en mi vida — le dijo dándole un pequeño beso —. Las cosas pasan por algo y creo que no todo fue malo, porque te tengo a mi lado — Anais se sentó junto al príncipe —. Bueno mi amor ya es suficiente, dime más bien con que papeles te ayudo._

…_._

_En silenció la rubia se levantó y comenzó a llorar._

—_¿Amor que te pasa? — le preguntó levantándose la cama —. ¿Qué tienes porque llorar?_

_Anais lo volteó a mirar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — tengo miedo… — murmuró abrazándolo —Paris por favor promete que siempre vas a estar a mi lado, porque si me dejas sola yo me muero._

…_._

_La guerrera le sonrió y se acercó — ya te había dicho que yo nunca me voy a arrepentir de amarte como te amo._

Su aspecto y estado anímico no eran para nada buenos.

—Ay hola Paris no sabía que estabas aquí — Ascot en compañía de uno de sus lindos amigos.

El peliverde lo volteó a mirar por un momento y sin decir nada caminó al interior del castillo.

—Amigo… — lo llamó Ascot.

—Nos vemos al rato — fue lo único que dijo siguiendo su camino.

El ojiverde quedó sorprendido y preocupado, Paris se veía extremadamente mal.

—Esto definitivamente no se ve nada bien — dijo Rafaga apareciendo detrás de él.

—Guru Clef tiene que hacer algo no solo por ellos sino porque yo te puedo asegurar que Marina y Lucy van a sufrir terribles consecuencias. Si una no vuelve ninguna puede hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola bueno aquí dejo la continuación, espero que les agrade.<em>**

**_Para mi es gusto que les haya gustado esta historia, yo de verdad tenia pensado no extenderme pero la situación amerita que me extienda. Solo espero que no odien a Anais, la verdad es que la pobre anda sintiendo ya lo suficiente mal como para que piensen mal de ella. Para mi es difícil hacer sufrir a Paris, porque desde que vi este anime ósea hace como unos 11 años o más siempre me gusto, estaba enamorada de él, todavía lo estoy y ando buscando en la vida real a alguien como él jajajaja._**

**_Saludos._**

**_Lina A_**


	3. Chapter 3:Tristeza, Resentimiento, Rabia

_**Capitulo 3: Tristeza, Resentimiento, Rabia y Arrepentimiento.**_

Lucy miraba con extrema preocupación Marina, llevaban más de 15 minutos golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la guerrera faltante y no había respuesta alguna.

—¿Crees que este bien? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Pues no sé, me preocupa que vaya a cumplir 24 horas sin probar nada de alimento. Una cosa muy diferente es que se haya vuelto loca y otra que se encierre, yo no quiero que se enferme Lucy — Marina bajó la mirada, ocultando su dolor.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Marina afirmó con la cabeza — si, no te voy a negarse eso, yo sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero sabes que si Anais decide no volver tu y yo nos vemos perjudicadas y yo no quiero eso.

—Ay Marina, esto sí que es difícil.

—Por eso y por muchas cosas más tenemos que hablar con Anais. Si ella está dispuesta a quedarse enclaustrada de por vida yo no voy a dejar…

—Marina… siento mucho causarte tantas molestias — dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta con voz casi disfonía.

Las guerreras al ver el estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba se sorprendieron. Anais estaba demacrada, con ojeras, mirada perdida y muy pálida.

—Amiga… qué bueno que abriste — señaló Lucy.

—Por favor sigan — les pidió con algún temor de encontrar a "alguien" en los pasillos.

Marina miró a Lucy mucho más confundida, no entendía porque Anais había hecho semejante espectáculo y había destrozado a Paris, si se notaba que estaba sufriendo hasta casi morirse.

—Anais, siento mucho lo que dije afuera pero…

—No te preocupes, yo te entiendo — dijo dándoles las espalda mientras trataba de aclarar su voz. La guerrera había llorando y gritando tanto que ya casi ni voz tenía.

—Pero es que yo no quería que se escuchara de esa manera — intentó corregir sus palabras con temor a la reacción que podía tener su amiga.

—Decirle adiós a la persona que amas es difícil — señaló conteniendo toda su tristeza.

—Anais, amiga nos preocupas bastante, por favor dinos ya que te pasa — le suplicó Lucy.

La rubia guerrera las volteó a mirar con la sonrisa más falsa y postiza que nunca habían visto.

—Yo estoy mejor que nunca.

—A ok…

—Aja y tú de seguro esperas que gritemos y festejemos. ¿Qué es que acaso vas a seguir con el espectáculo? — la peliazul se puso frente a ella —. Miéntele a quien tú quieras pero a nosotras no. Además… — Marina deslizó sus dedos sobre los ojos de su amiga limpiándole algunas lágrimas — estas lágrimas, tus ojeras y tu voz ronca me está demostrando lo contrario. Puede que yo anoche no haya dicho ni hecho nada pero eso no significa que me vaya a quedar quieta mientras tú te estás matando y estas matando a otra persona que te puedo jurar no se merece esto.

—Amiga, se supone que entre las tres no hay secretos, por favor abre tu corazón y dinos que tienes — Lucy se acercó y tomó las manos de su amiga.

Anais soltó a Lucy y caminó hasta la ventana — yo… solo soy todo lo que escucharon de boca de Paris anoche… una persona como yo no merece que personas como ustedes estén aquí.

La guerrera del agua respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

—Dentro de un mes yo… voy a estar lejos de aquí.

—¡Que! — exclamó Marina — ¿de qué carajos estás hablando? — le preguntó agarrándola de un brazo y haciendo que la mirara.

—Ay Marina no me lastimes.

—Es que me estas desesperando como no tienes idea y a mí me vas a disculpar por lo que te voy a decir, pero a ti como que te gusta que te hagan hablar a la fuerza.

Los verdes ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cálmense, ya tenemos bastante como para que ahora ustedes también se griten y se peleen — intervino Lucy —. Por favor Anais explícate.

—Es que yo… — la guerrera rompió en llanto — estoy confundida, perdida y lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es fallarles a ustedes y Paris… créanme cuando les digo que lo que más deseo es borrar lo sucedido anoche de mi cabeza. Yo no quise decir nada de lo que dije, Paris es mi vida y yo lo lastime. No merezco su perdón, ni siquiera el de ustedes.

—Anais… — la pelirroja la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas apoyándola mientras que la peliazul la miraba con tristeza, no sabía que decirle, se sentía fatal. Su amiga estaba cargando con una pena muy grande y ella no se había dado cuenta nunca. Si le había fallado era porque ella no había sido tan buena amiga después de todo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no era necesario hablar sabia que Lucy se sentía exactamente igual, lo único que hizo fue unirse al abrazo y lloró como lo hacía Anais, no les importaba nada mas, solo querían hacerle saber que sola no estaba y que fuera lo que fuera ellas no le iban a dar la espalda.

* * *

><p>Su vida continuaba a pesar de no tener absolutamente ganas de nada. Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse ropa se dirigió al estudio a terminar de hacer el trabajo que gracias a la presencia y las peticiones de Anais no había podido concluir.<p>

Al abrir la puerta y ver todo oscuro y en silencio se sintió peor, le encantaba que su ex novia le hiciera compañía y le ayudara con sus labores, podía pasar horas enteras con ella haciendo cualquier labor por mas tediosa y aburridora que fuera.

Se sentó en aquella silla que desde hace unos meses guardaba los más íntimos secretos. Sobre el escritorio permanecían algunos papeles con la letra de ella. Y una vez más sintió como si miles de agujas le atravesaran el corazón, los recuerdos volvieron a él.

—_Sabes perfectamente que hoy es tu cumpleaños y debemos terminar con esto rápido — dijo el peliverde tomando unos libros de la biblioteca —. Las chicas me pidieron el favor que te desocupara rápido._

—_Sí, si ya se — contestó sonriendo mientras escribía._

—_Mmmm ¿qué haces?— le preguntó al ver lo concentrada que estaba._

—_Nada solo quería hacerle una petición a su majestad — le señaló tomando la hoja del escritorio y dándosela en la mano._

_Paris dejó rápidamente los libros sobre el escritorio y la tomó — Su servidora le pide el favor de que cuando se encuentren solos en el estudio "trabajando" cierre con llave la puerta para que así sea más fácil trabajar más ligeros de ropa y pueda ella darle algunos masajes cuando lo vea cansado o aburrido— a medida que lo iba leyendo una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a dibujarse._

_Anais comenzó a carcajearse._

—_¿Esto es enserio? ¿O solo estás jugando? — le preguntó sentándose junto a ella mientras la miraba con deseo._

—_No sé, solo pensaba que este es el segundo lugar donde más permanecemos y bueno solo quiero hacer de tu trabajo algo más relajado — respondió besándolo._

—_Sabes que yo no puedo negarte nada así que si me permites — Paris empezó a desapuntar la blusa de su chica mientras que ella desabrochaba la capa de él._

—_Sabes que no deberías malacostumbrarme — le comentó levantándose de la pequeña silla que ya empezaba a incomodarle._

—_¿Por qué? — le preguntó tomándola de las caderas y haciéndola sentar encima de él—. Acaso tienes pensado hacer más peticiones — dijo acariciándole cara. _

_La rubia sonrió con malicia — tal vez se me ocurra algo después. _

—_Tú de verdad vas a volverme loco — señaló quitándole la blusa y mandándola lejos —. No sabes cómo me encanta cuando empiezas a seducirme — Paris le besó el cuello —. No sé si te había dicho que hoy estas muy sexy._

—_No, no me lo habías dicho — se acercó y le mordió el labio._

—_Oye deja de provocarme, mira que luego no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que haga — le advirtió mientras que con una mano bajaba el cierre de la falda y con la otra la acercaba más a él besándole la boca y el cuello._

—_Oye un momento… — lo interrumpió — yo solo te pedí que cerraras la puerta con llave para que trabajáramos tranquilos y cuando yo te viera cansado pudiera darte algunos masajes para que te relajaras._

—_Sí, pues yo ya estoy muy cansado y necesito que tú… — el peliverde la agarró de las manos y la aproximó a él — me consientas mucho._

—_No me convence — dijo desviando la mirada, haciéndose la difícil._

—_Mmmm ya veo con que esas tenemos — Paris sonrió—. No te hagas la difícil, sabes que nunca has podido ganarme, siempre terminas haciendo lo que yo quiero y como yo quiero — le susurró al oído con voz sexy._

_Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos Anais se deshizo rápidamente del la camisa que él tenía puesta y comenzó a besarlos con pasión._

—_Solo te pido… — él trató de alejarla para decirle algo pero cada vez que intentaba ella lo besaba con más pasión —por favor… déjame ir a cerrar la puerta con llave._

—_No te preocupes yo la cerré apenas llegue._

—_Mmmm entonces lo tenias planeado — Paris comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su chica atrayéndola mas él._

—_Se puede decir que si — afirmó bajando su mano hasta el pantalón._

—_Te amo mi amor._

—_Y yo a ti — dijo besándolo._

_Y así entre besos y caricias una vez más se encontraron y como muchas veces en ese lugar se demostraron cuanto se amaban. _

Paris tomó la hoja y sin poder contenerse se recostó y volvió a llorar. No sabía cuánto más iba poder con ese dolor. Ella ya no estaba allí, no iba a volver y él tenía que hacerse a la idea.

—¡Paris! ¿Estás ahí? — preguntó Clef mientras golpeaba.

El hermano de Esmeralda se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola.

—¿Que sucede Guru Clef? — preguntó con desgano.

—Te estaba buscando para hablar contigo.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con nadie! ¡No necesito el consuelo de absolutamente nadie! — gritó molesto — ¡Ni mucho menos la lástima de ninguno de ustedes!

—A veces es mejor hablar — dijo Latis apareciendo detrás del gran Guru —. Por lo menos te puedes desahogar.

—¿A si?, a mi no me importa — contestó dándoles la espalda —. Ya suficiente tuve con lo de ella.

—Paris, solo queremos hablar contigo porque nos preocupa lo que está pasando — indicó Guru Clef —. Eres nuestro amigo y nos importas.

—Bien, ¿y qué quieren que les diga? — preguntó mirándolos.

—Porque primero no te calmas — sugirió Latis.

El peliverde cerró los ojos – estoy hecho pedazos. Anais acabo conmigo.

El mago miró al espadachín.

—De verdad que siento mucho lo que está pasando, me siento bastante decepcionado y sorprendido de mi alumna, pero también sé que debe existir una buena razón para que ella haya hecho lo que hizo.

—Eso es cierto, a mi Lucy me dijo que estaba segura de que Anais si sentía algo por ti — señaló recargándose en una pared.

—Mira Paris, yo sé que esto es difícil, pero ustedes tienen que hablar, las cosas no pueden terminar de esa manera, ella si se equivocó pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás.

—¿Hablar? — preguntó incrédulo —. Oye Guru Clef a ti no te basto con lo de anoche, ¿acaso quieres que ella siga humillándome?

—Dije hablar, no gritarse ni mucho menos insultarse. Anais es una persona calmada, tranquila… eso creo.

—Oye de verdad que tú si tienes mucha fe — el peliverde sonrió —. Aunque yo ya sé porque les preocupa a ustedes dos. Tienen miedo de que sus chicas no puedan regresar, pero pues la única solución que yo veo es que Guru Clef inventé algún hechizo y puedan viajar cada una individualmente, es decir, tengo entendido que Latis ya estado en Tokio solo, al igual que tú Guru Clef, entonces no entiendo porque ellas no pueden hacer lo mismo.

—Mira Paris, yo solo quiero que entiendas que las cosas no pueden terminar así — repitió el mago.

—Eso es verdad, a esa chica algo le pasa, no es normal que viva diciendo y demostrando que te ama y luego de la nada diga con tanto desprecio que te odia y que solo te utilizó. Aquí está pasando algo, por eso mi Lucy fue a buscarla.

El príncipe se sentó en el escritorio pensativo.

—Paris dime una cosa — el mago lo volteó a mirar.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con fastidio.

—¿Tú no viste a Anais comportarse extraño últimamente?

—Yo… — hizo una pausa mientras pensaba — para nada, ella seguía siendo la misma, antes al contrario estaba mucho mas cariñosa.

—Vaya eso sí que es extraño — el mago respiró profundo.

—¿Tú no le diste motivos para que actuara así?, no se tal vez anduviste de coqueto y ella se dio cuenta.

—Claro que no Latis, yo deje de ser mujeriego hace mucho tiempo, desde que la conocí me olvide de las demás. Anais y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, es mas ayer en la mañana ella y yo…

—¿Qué? — Guru Clef abrió los ojos mirándolo molesto.

—Nada, nada — contestó bajando la mirada — ella y yo estábamos bien.

El espadachín no pudo evitar reírse.

—No será más bien que la estabas presionando mucho con eso — dijo Clef haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

El peliverde movió su cabeza negando — claro que no, si las cosas pasaron fue porque ella así lo quiso y así no me creas yo jamás la presioné para que tuviéramos relaciones.

—Pero algo debe estarle pasando — señaló su concuñado.

—Simplemente me mintió, todo este tiempo me utilizó — indicó resignado —. Todo hizo parte de su juego.

—No digas eso, ella no sería capaz.

—Mira Guru Clef es mejor que te vayas haciendo una idea, esto se termino, ella escogió esto y aunque todo esto fuera una mentira yo nunca se lo perdonaría— dijo y enseguida caminó hasta la salida azotando la puerta.

Estaba desesperado, no encontraba salida a sus pensamientos y no quería escuchar a nadie, tan angustiado y encimado en sus pensamientos estaba que sin darse cuenta caminó hasta la cocina del castillo.

—Gracias de verdad — le dijo Lucy a la cocinera — ya puedes irte tranquila nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.

Paris miró extrañado el lugar y luego de acordarse que llevaba tiempo sin probar bocado entró llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Marina abrió los ojos al igual que Anais, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comer algo.

Al encontrarse de nuevo con esas dos esmeraldas no pudo evitar sentir ira, resentimiento, rabia, dolor, frustración, tristeza y amor.

—Ya todo está listo yo hable con… ¡Paris!— Lucy soltó el plato que tenía en sus manos.

El peliverde volvió a la realidad al escuchar el estruendo en el piso.

La pelirroja miró rápidamente su amiga, temiendo por lo peor.

—Yo creo que es mejor que… que recoja esto.

Anais bajó la mirada, todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta.

—Siento mucho interrumpir su reunión….

—Tengo que irme con permiso — dijo la rubia interrumpiéndolo y saliendo corriendo, pero cuando pasó junto al príncipe sintió la fuerte mano de él agarrándola.

—¡Paris por favor! — gritó Marina levantándose de la silla.

—Tienes hasta mañana para lárgate de aquí — le señaló mirándola con mucha ira.

Al sentir esa mirada la rubia cerró los ojos, sintiéndose morir.

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

—Paris yo… — Anais comenzó a temblar mientras que lo miraba con mucho temor. Pero no lo culpaba.

—No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre — le advirtió apretándole fuerte el brazo.

—Me lastimas Pa… es decir su majestad — le dijo sin darse cuenta que su palabras lo estaba hiriendo aun más, inconscientemente lo había llamado como acostumbraba cuando estaban solo y jugaban.

Paris bajó la mirada, la tortura parecía no tener fin.

—Por favor no continúen más con esto — le pidió Lucy acercándose —. No se hieran más, si terminaron por favor no dañen lo bonito que alguna vez existió.

El peliverde cerró sus ojos y soltó a su amada guerrera y sin decir nada salió rápidamente del lugar, tan pronto como se vio solo se recostó de frente en una pared con el brazo sobre sus ojos mientras que con el otro le pegaban puños a la pared.

En el interior de la cocina la rubia guerrera se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, mientras que sus dos amigas se acercaban.

—Amiga, ven — Marina se arrodilló y la abrazó —, vamos a tú habitación esta noche Lucy y yo vamos a quedarnos contigo.

—Si… mañana vas a ver todo diferente y tal vez puedas hablar con él — la animó la líder de las guerreras.

Anais le sonrió con resignación, quería pensar como sus amigas, pero sabía que ya no había oportunidad alguna para hablar con él. Otra noche larga les esperaba a ambos, por su mente pasaba cualquier cantidad de cosas menos deseo de dormir.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Anais, Lucy y Marina intentaba por todos los medios animarla pero parecían que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Ella no quería escuchar nada, es mas ni ganas de volver a su casa tenia.<p>

—Yo no quiero perjudicarlas se los juro.

—No Anais no digas eso — la guerrera del fuego la abrazó —. No te sientas culpable, creo que nosotras nos confiamos mucho con eso.

—Lucy tiene razón, por nuestra cabecita jamás se nos paso que algo así podía pasar.

—Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, yo quiero verlas felices, Guru Clef y Latis son personas estupendas — afirmó mientras tomaba la almohada y la apretaba.

—Lo que yo aun no entiendo es, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada de todos los temores que tenias Anais?

—Yo pensé que podía controlarlos, pensé que ustedes en algunas veces sentían los mismo, eso de tener que viajar y de no poder decir la verdad, pensé que era normal.

—Yo si me he sentido así Anais — indicó Marina —, pero se lo he hecho saber a Clef.

—Igual que yo, por eso Latis fue a mi casa y habló con mis hermanos o pues con Saturno.

—En un principio solo fue el hecho de que Paris no podía ir a Tokio, luego fue lo de la beca y por último fue que él empezó a tomar muy enserio la relación, me sentí totalmente asfixiada.

—Pero… —Marina tomó las manos de su amiga — tú no crees que él debió saber todo esto. Mi Anais yo te quiero muchísimo pero no se pienso que lo de anoche fue demasiado fuerte.

—Si eso es verdad, si tú le hubieras dicho como te sentías desde un principio créeme que entre los dos hubieran podido solucionar esto y no hubiera sido necesario lastimarlo como lo hiciste.

—Yo estoy segura de que odio como tal no siente y de eso me pude dar cuenta en la cocina, Paris está bastante desconcertado y dolido por todo, porque se te fue muy hondo, lo trataste como a un pobre diablo.

La rubia bajó la mirada, ella por lo general era la que le daba consejos a sus amigas, más que todo a Marina cuando le daba pataletas y discutía con Guru Clef.

—Paris es una persona bastante terca, inmadura y hasta tonta en algunas veces pero tú lo amas así — dijo Marina —. No eches todo a la basura.

—Si Anais —Lucy se sentó junto a sus amigas —. Mira que luego te vas a arrepentir toda la vida.

—Yo lo sé, pero porque se como es Paris sé que no me va a escuchar.

—Oye Anais y si utilizas mi método de solución — le aconsejó la peliazul guiñándole el ojo.

—Ay Marina — la pelirroja se rió —, como puedes decir eso.

La rubia respiró profundo — como quisiera ver las cosas tan fáciles. Yo de verdad les agradezco por sus consejos y por escucharme, pero no le encuentro solución a esto — y sin decir nada más sacó su camisón y se dirigió a baño.

—Ay Lucy yo ya no se qué hacer — dijo una vez se quedaron solas.

—Latis y Guru Clef iban a hablar con Paris, solo nos queda esperar a ver si ellos lo convencen — señaló esperanzada.

—Temo por el futuro de ella y el de nosotras mi querida amiga.

—No te preocupes solo tenemos que confiar en tu novio — la animó sonriéndole.

—¿Y Anais?

—Mañana va a ser un día mejor, yo confió en que hablaran, se reconciliaran y todo seremos felices.

—Oye Lucy de verdad que yo admiró tu manera de ser, yo creo que ya perdí las esperanzas — dijo triste.

—No Marina no digas eso.

* * *

><p>—Lo mejor que puede hacer es irse — el peliverde cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir.<p>

—_Te enamoraste de la persona incorrecta, yo no soy más que una persona a la que no le interesa los compromisos y menos con alguien como tú — señaló encogiéndose de hombros._

Dio media vuelta y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—_Paris yo… — Anais comenzó a temblar mientras que lo miraba con mucho temor._

Sus ojos se abrieron — ¿por qué no tenías la misma mirada de anoche? ¿Por qué no me contestaste nada? … no me peleaste ni siquiera.

Paris agarró una de las tantas almohadas de su cama y la aventó con fuerza contra la pared. Ya ni sabía que sentir ni que pensar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que yo te vea y olvide por completo todo? Me humillaste, me trataste mal, ¿y solo tengo ganas de amarte?

El príncipe dirigió su mirada a la portarretrato encima de la mesita de noche.

—_Entre las chicas pensamos que sería bueno que ustedes tuvieran un recuerdo de nosotras — dijo entregándole un obsequió._

_El hermano de Esmeralda lo desempacó rápidamente — ¿que se supone que es esto? — preguntó sorprendido al ver una imagen de su chica en algo parecido a un cuadro._

—_Esto es solo una foto, una imagen que me tomaron a mí con una maquina llamada cámara, en una ocasión y que yo quise dártela a ti para que siempre que quieras pensar en mi la veas y me recuerdes— indicó abrazándolo —. Te amo mi amor, te amo con todas las fuerzas de este que está aquí — señaló con su dedo el lugar donde estaba su corazón._

—¡Mentiras y más mentiras! — exclamó aventándolo contra la pared —. Tengo que hacer algo, ella no puede solo venir aquí y acabar con mi vida porque si — dijo mientras se sentaba y recargaba sus brazos en sus piernas y colocaba sus manos en su cabeza —. Ojala yo pudiera ser tan miserable como ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas! Yo otra vez por aquí trayéndoles más de este drama. E<em>****_spero que este capítulo les haya gustado. _**

**_Pensé que con este capítulo ya sería el final pero creo que no, es que la situación es un poco compleja como para resumirla tan rápido XD._**

**_Como siempre gracias a mis lectoras y mis amigas locas del face. Saludos y hasta prontico._**

**_Lina A_**


	4. Chapter 4: El Momento Decisivo 1 Parte

_**Capitulo 4: el Momento Decisivo 1 Parte **_

Otra mañana que llegaba a Céfiro y en el comedor todos a excepción de Anais fueron llegado. Como era costumbre los primeros en llegar fueron Guru Clef y Latis, luego llegaron Ascot y Presea y enseguida de ellos arribaron Rafaga, Caldina y por último Paris.

—Wow Guru Clef no fue una buena noche por lo que veo — comentó la más imprudente de las mujeres —¿ Marina no paso la noche contigo acaso?

El mago respiró profundo, ya era hora de resignarse, así le diera miles de coscorrones a la bailarina ella nunca iba a cambiar.

—Querida — Rafaga tomó la mano de su esposa mientras le sonreía indicándole que mejor guardara silencio.

—Está bien… pero, ¿y donde están las niñas?— preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Caldina ellas están un poco demoradas porque están alistando sus cosas — dijo el mago con seriedad.

—¿Se van? — la bailarina cambió el tono de su voz por uno lleno de tristeza.

Paris dirigió su mirada a su plato como si fuera lo más importante, no quería encontrarse con la mirada triste de nadie, sabía que más de uno esperaba su reacción en ese momento.

—Eso espero Marina es lo último que te digo — dijo Lucy apareciendo junto con su compañera.

—Que si y ya — Marina le hizo señas para que no hablara más.

—¡Buenos días a todos! — saludaron las dos guerreras con una sonrisa.

—¡Marina! ¡Lucy! — Caldina se levantó y las abrazo —. Mis niñas que gusto verlas, pensé que ya se habían ido y que nunca iban a volver — indicó con drama.

—Nada de eso, es solo que estábamos solucionando un problema y pues… — Marina bajó la mirada —tú me entiendes.

—Triste… muy triste te digo de corazón —afirmó tomando de nuevo su puesto.

Las guerreras se miraron resignadas y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

—¿Como esta Anais? — le preguntó telepáticamente Clef a su novia.

—Mi cielo, ella no quiere recapacitar, si reconoció que comentó un error pero hasta ahí, además anoche…

—Si ya lo sé — dijo colocando su mano en su frente en señal de preocupación.

La peliazul lo tomó de la mano mirando con preocupación a lo que este contestó con un gran beso.

Paris al verlos no pudo evitar sentir envidia, en la mesa todos a pesar de estar tristes y preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar con las guerreras mágicas se veían enamorados. Su dolor comenzó a carcomerlo de nuevo, con desesperó miró el lugar que ella solía ocupar.

—¿Por qué Anais? ¿Por qué me abandonas y acabas con este amor? — se dijo mentalmente, nunca había vivido una situación tan difícil y a decir verdad la extrañaba como nunca.

* * *

><p>Sobre la cama estaba una especia de maleta con varios objetos y accesorios. Sus amigas le habían pedido que tomara todo con calmada pero ella se había levantando muy temprano y había decidido no darle más esperar a lo inevitable. Sus ojos a veces derramaban lágrimas pero no le importaba, ya no había nada que hacer.<p>

Anais abrió el armario y comenzó a mirar los atuendos, algunos eran demasiados extraños otros no tantos.

—¿Y de aquí que me voy a llevar? — se preguntó con nostalgia. De verdad que nunca se hubiera imaginado irse de Céfiro de esa manera.

Un largo suspiró escapo de su boca mientras miraba su ex habitación.

—_¡Bienvenida a tu habitación! — exclamó Caldina con emoción._

_La rubia miraba sorprendida todo, era un hermoso lugar, con una gran cama, un pequeña mesa de extraña forma junto a esta, junto enfrente estaba un peinador con diferentes y extraños adornos y a un lado el armario. La habitación además contaba con unas grandes ventanas y un balcón que daba a unos de los tantos y bellos jardines del castillo._

—_Caldina esto es…_

—_Increíble — completó la morena —. Paris me pidió el favor de que les diera a ustedes las mejores habitaciones del castillo._

Con amargura apretó uno de los vestidos.

—_Tú habitación es mucho espaciosa que la mía — comentó el peliverde mientras se recostaba en la cama de su novia —. La próxima vez que vengas esta ya no va a hacer tu habitación sino la mía._

_Anais sonrió y dejó de fingir que dormía — estás loco._

—_¿Que no se suponía que dormías? — le preguntó mirándola—. Se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte — señaló con preocupación._

—_Sí, pero ya te dije que estoy bien, la pócima que me dio Guru Clef me hizo bien ya no tengo dolor de cabeza — dijo recostándose sobre el pecho de su chico —. Aun así si quieres quédate._

_Paris con delicadeza empezó a acariciarle el rostro y la cabeza a Anais mientras que ella le lo cubría con la frazada — por mi me quedaría toda la vida así._

Tomó los pañuelos sobre el peinador y se limpió las lágrimas. Le dolía recordar, Paris era la persona más tierna y especial que jamás había conocido. Él se había portado tan bien mientras que ella simplemente había trapeado el suelo con él sin compasión.

—_¿Cuando pensabas decirme la verdad Anais? — le preguntó su hermana._

—_Lulú si yo no te dije nada es porque es difícil — contestó en medio de lloriqueos —. No creas que no te tengo confianza._

—_Aja como sea — indicó con fastidio —. Yo siempre supe que tenías algo bien guardado pero mi mamá me decía que no que era imposible, pero ya ves tenía razón._

—_Por favor Lulú no le digas nada a mis papás._

—_Claro que no, pero pues no se esto es un poco complicado y difícil de creer, no se Anais tarde o temprano tienes que se sincera — dijo y enseguida salió de la habitación de su hermana._

Se sentó en la cama y buscó en su maleta la piedra mágica y el anillo — ay Paris, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

* * *

><p>Sin decir absolutamente nada se levantó de la mesa una vez terminó de desayunar.<p>

—Yo no sé si culparlo o sentir lástima de él — indicó Caldina una vez Paris se fue —. O si solo decir que Anais es una desalmada.

—Aquí los dos tiene la culpa Caldina — dijo Presea —, nadie actúa porque si, pero si opino que deberían hablar para que no queden resentimientos.

—Nosotras le dijimos eso a Anais pero ella está convencida de que Paris no la va a querer escuchar, además él anoche cuando la encontró en la cocina le dijo que tenía hasta hoy para irse — señaló Lucy.

—Pero es que yo lo entiendo, Anais se portó muy mal y bueno que esperan — comentó Ascot.

Marina volteó a mirar a Guru Clef buscando alguna respuesta. La guerrera del agua no era que se caracterizara por su optimismo.

—Yo lo siento por ustedes pero como están las cosas prefiero compartir mí tiempo con mi Lucy — dijo Latis agarrando la mano de su chica.

La pelirroja volteó a mirar a su amiga como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

La peliazul le sonrió, no quería ser egoísta, si Guru Clef no hacia algo era el final de todo. Ella también quería pasar el todo el día al lado de su hombre.

—Vamos Marina — dijo de repente el mago —. Hoy quiero estar contigo.

—Pero mi cielo mira como estas necesitas descansar.

—Sí pero no importa, tengo la solución a todos los problemas — señaló levantándose y llevándose a la guerrera.

—Bien al parecer todos van a salir del castillo mi querido Rafaga — afirmó mirando a su esposo.

—Ay querida yo quisiera decirte que pasemos el día juntos pero me comprometí con Ascot a hacer unas cosas.

Caldina torció lo boca y miró a su entrañable amiga.

Presea le sonrió— está bien acompáñame, tengo que ir a varias aldeas, necesito de algunos materiales.

* * *

><p>Paris caminó por los pasillos castillo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraban ubicadas las habitaciones de las chicas. Su roto corazón le estaba exigiendo que por favor le permitiera viera una vez más, la última antes de que se fuera a su mundo.<p>

Al llegar a la enorme puerta volteó a mirar atrás esperando no ver a nadie, aunque estaba más que seguro que Lucy y Marina estarían con Latis y Guru Clef por largo tiempo.

—Ay Anais como quisiera poder verte y hacer de cuenta que nada paso…

—_Algo si tengo que reconocer y esta la chica que nos atendió estaba muy linda — dijo mientras recordaba la ocasión cuando con Ascot fueron a una aldea cercana o conseguir el dichoso alimento para las creaturas del ojiverde._

_Ascot sonrió — si era una chica muy simpática y así lo niegues le gustaste Paris y yo diría que mucho._

—_Menos mal fueron a comprar la comida — señaló Rafaga riéndose._

—_Creo que eso era lo más lógico, no tengo la culpa de provocar tantas emociones en las chicas._

—_Ay claro me imagino — dijo Anais apareciendo de improvisto justo detrás del grupo de chicos._

_Paris abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta —Anais… q-que… que bueno… qué bueno que estas aquí… ¿hace… hace cuanto llegaste?_

_La rubia lo miró con seriedad — hace un rato, pero tranquilo yo ya me voy para que puedas seguir hablando de tus conquistas — indicó dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino._

—_¡Anais! —la llamó — espera no es lo que estas pensando._

—_No me interesa, sigue contándoles tus aventuras — dijo mientras seguía su camino._

—_¡Por favor! Déjame explicarte — le pidió deteniéndola en la mitad del pasillo._

—_No quiero — se negó desviando la mirada —. El que es nunca deja de ser y ya me canse._

—_No me digas eso, tú sabes que la única persona que me interesa y a quien amo es a ti._

—_Paris no quiero, no estuvimos para recibirme ni siquiera. Déjame sola — pidió mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

_El peliverde cerró sus ojos. No era la primera vez que peleaban por algo así, él había decidido ser sincero con ella y contarle sobre sus andanzas antes de conocerla haciendo que la rubia sintiera algo de desconfianza._

—Pero esa vez todo fue diferente, llegué hasta aquí y te golpee hasta que decidiste abrirme. No querías pelear — dijo mientras suspiraba.

—_Por favor créeme, a mí solo me gustas y me interesas tú — señaló mirándola desde la puerta._

—_Paris… yo quiero creer en ti, solo que bueno conociendo tu historial, no sé qué pensar — indicó cruzándose de brazos._

—_Si fuí sincero contigo es porque quiero que esta relación funcione de verdad — el peliverde se aproximó._

_Anais lo miró fijamente — yo también quiero, pero es que entiéndeme, jamás he tenido novio y el solo hecho de imaginarte al lado de otra me llena de ira._

_El príncipe sonrió y la abrazó — eso jamás va pasar mi amor. Solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz._

—_Te amo — dijo con algo de timidez. Ellos llevaban poco más de un año de relación._

—Como cambian las cosas, esta vez no sucederá lo mismo — susurró dando media vuelta, disponiéndose a regresa, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo…

Detrás de la enorme puerta salió la ex guerrera, la ex futura reina, su ex novia. Con algo de cautela la rubia miró a su alrededor temerosa de encontrarse con alguien, con él.

Al verla Paris se escondió rápidamente tras un enorme pilar.

—Espero no tener problemas, de verdad que quiero recorrer este hermoso castillo por última vez — susurró emprendiendo su camino.

No pudo evitar sentir unas increíbles ganas de acercarse, Anais extrañamente se veía muy hermosa o así lo veía él. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. Ella se iba a ir PARA SIEMPRE, su amada y querida Anais nunca más iba a volver. Otra vez volvería a sentirse solo, como cuando deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por Céfiro, renegando y refunfuñando por la vida que le había tocado, por no tener una familia ni a nadie que lo quisiera o se preocupara por él.

La guerrera caminaba lentamente divisando todo, quería llevarse los más bonitos recuerdos de aquel lugar donde vivió tantas aventuras buenas y malas, donde tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a personas realmente increíbles que valoraban todo lo que era, donde fue heroína y admiraba por muchos, pero lo más importante y lo que jamás olvidaría era que en aquel mundo extraño había tenido la oportunidad de amar y ser amada por una persona que valía la pena, que era capaz de dar la vida por ella.

—Vamos saca fuerzas de donde no haya — se dijo al sentir que en su corazón se formaba un vacio —. Tú buscaste esto Anais deja de arrepentirte. ¿Si te iba a doler tanto por qué no pensaste en eso aquella noche? — se preguntó mentalmente deteniéndose.

Paris que la seguía con mucha cautela se detuvo — ríndete, no vas a poder con esto, la necesitas para vivir — se dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza —. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué la sigues? ¿Por qué no quieres que se vaya? Tu vida está ligada a la de ella y así te duela y sientas lo que sientas, la amas.

Anais cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas se acabarían y se perdería en medio de la depresión y la tristeza. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Él en cambió al mirar a su alrededor se sintió peor.

En aquel lugar… esa noche… en aquella oportunidad…

—_Extraño tanto a mi hermana mayor — señaló agachando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos._

_Anais lo miraba mientras que en sus ojos aparecían pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento, de su boca escapaban pequeños sollozos._

_Paris la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, compartiendo su dolor y el de ella, era la primera vez que se encontraban solos y que él le abría su corazón diciéndole como se sentía._

—_Discúlpame Anais el llanto de una mujer me provoca un gran dolor — dijo mientras ella lloraba — estuve separado de mi hermana desde que era un niño, todo lo que recuerdo de ella es aquel semblante triste que a invadía desde que era una pequeña — el príncipe la alejó un poco de él mirándola — al menos regálame tu bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se me viene a la menta cada vez que pienso en ti Anais._

—_Paris yo… — y sin poder contener las lágrimas lo abrazó y lloró, sacando todo ese dolor que sentía._

….

La rubia abrió sus ojos y sigilosamente volteó a mirar atrás.

—¿Nikona? — preguntó esperando a la pequeña bolita de algodón aparecer brincando y diciendo lo único que sabía "puu puu".

Paris aun nostálgico por el recuerdo buscó un nuevo y "seguro escondite" detrás de un columna que tenia encima una jarrón.

Anais frunció el ceño, estaba más que convencida de que alguien estaba cerca — acaso…

El peliverde se molestó al darse cuenta su linda posición, ¿desde cuándo tenía que esconderse?, las cosas jamás serian como en sus recuerdos y ya tenía o tenía que hacerse a la idea. Dejándose llevar por la rabia le pegó a la columna haciendo que el jarrón se tambaleara hasta caer al suelo.

El sonido la hizo voltea mirar hacia un lado del pasillo encontrándose con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

Al sentir la mirada de ella prefirió ignorarla, estaba listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—¿Paris… que… que haces aquí? — le preguntó con temor.

El príncipe fingió no escucharla.

—¿Acaso tú… me estabas siguiendo?

—Yo no tengo por qué estar dando explicaciones, yo ando por donde quiero, esta es mi casa y yo mando aquí — señaló con molestia —¡Largo de aquí! — le gritó acercándosele al oído — Céfiro no necesita de una persona como tú.

Anais cerró sus ojos evitando a toda costa que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Pero estabas siguiéndome.

—Tonterías, no te creas tan importante y mejor ya vete — le pidió evitando mirarla.

—Bien tal vez tengas razón, pero… — Anais no fue interrumpida al escuchar un ruido.

—¿Que fue eso? — preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Inexplicablemente el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que la guerrera cayera al suelo.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Anais! — Paris se aproximó como pudo hasta ella — ¿estás bien?

Una luz segadora que no era nada desconocida para la guerrera apareció haciéndolos desaparecer.

—El destino ya está escrito, yo confío en ustedes— una dulce voz se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Lo cual alarmó al gran mago que se encontraba un poco lejos del castillo.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos sintió algo de nostalgia, esa voz hacia ya mucho tiempo no la escuchaba.

—Esmeralda… — murmuró mientras miraba su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó levantándose del suelo algo mareada —¿ qué lugar es este?

Paris se acercó a la ventana — estamos en la parte más alta del castillo, muy cerca de donde se encontraba el símbolo del pilar.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí? — la guerrera miró con detenimiento la habitación. El lugar era muy tranquilo, acogedor y espacioso. Hacia un lado había una especie de sala con algo parecido a una chimenea, en el otro lado había un librero con una pequeña mesa y justo enfrente había un gran ventanal — jamás hubiera imaginado que el castillo existiera un lugar como este.

—Nadie puede entrar aquí a menos que pertenezca a la familia real o en su defecto sea el pilar, aquí se encuentran los datos más importantes de este planeta. Hace muchos años lo reyes se reunían aquí.

—Ya entiendo — dijo con alegría al encontrar frente a ella una pintura que mostraba a los reyes y padres de Paris y la princesa Esmeralda.

La reina se parecía muchísimo a la princesa esmeralda en cuando al color de su pelo y de sus ojos, pero sus facciones y algo en su gesto eran iguales a los de Paris. En cuanto al rey se parecía a Paris en el color de su pelo y de sus ojos, su mirada tenía algo que alguna vez vio en la mirada de Esmeralda.

Junto a aquella pintura había otra en la que aparecía Esmeralda abrazando a su pequeño hermano. Anais sonrió no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a fondo la familia de Paris, el ver a su padres la llenó de emoción, y de nostalgia al verlo junto a su hermana, ¿Cómo habría sido su relación con la princesa si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bajo otra circunstancias? ¿Serian amigas? ¿Estaría feliz de verla con su hermano? ¿Cómo habría sido la madre de Paris, acaso sería tan dulce y comprensiva como su madre? ¿El rey estaría orgullo de su hijo?, miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza.

El príncipe caminó hasta la puerta tratando de abrirla — ¡maldición!

La rubia lo volteó a mirar volviendo de sus pensamientos.

—Estamos encerrados — aseguró con molestia.

—Pero eso no es posible, tú me acabas de decir que aquí solo pueden estar los que pertenecen a la familia real de Céfiro, yo no debo estar aquí.

Paris cerró sus ojos — no puede ser Esmeralda… ¿por qué me haces esto?

—¿Esmeralda? — preguntó confundida — acaso tu hermana…

—Sí y no se la verdad porque se empeña tanto si ya todo está dicho, ¿o no es así mi querida guerrera mágica? — el peliverde la miró con frialdad.

Anais bajó la mirada —Paris…

—¿Tienes algo más que agregar? ¿Te falto decirme algo más?

—Perdóname… — dijo en un susurró casi inaudible.

—¿Como dices? — el príncipe prefirió darle la espalda para intentar tomar con calma lo que ella iba a decirle.

La guerrera al verlo sintió morirse, nunca lo había sentido tan distante, lo había perdido, así estuvieran encerrados de por vida, él no volvería a ser como era y lo peor de todo es que la culpa era suya. Sus temores la envolvieron sin darse cuenta, su vida estaba hecha trizas, se sintió sola, triste y sobretodo sin ilusiones.

—Yo solo quiero que me perdones — dijo sollozando.

—¿Perdón? — Paris cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños controlando su rabia — ¿cómo puedes pedir perdón cuando has hecho tanto daño?

—Yo sé, pero…

—Pero nada Anais — la interrumpió mirándola —. Como pretendes que te perdone cuando dijiste lo que dijiste. Te lo advertí, te dije que no iba a olvidar lo que me dijeras y es así, si yo no signifique nada para ti pues tú tampoco para mí y lo único que deseo es que te vayas lejos de mi vida.

—No… ay Paris por favor te pido que me escuches — la rubia comenzó a llorar desesperada.

—No me pidas nada, no quiero escucharte, no más Anais, ya no quiero humillarme más, se terminó por TÚ lo quisiste, ¿qué es que ya no recuerdas lo que paso? ¿Acaso crees que a mí no me dolió? — El peliverde desvió su mirada — sabes que no digas nada, no me decepciones más — el hermano de la princesa se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla con desespero.

Angustiada se aproximó a la ventana tratando de abrirla, quería llorar, quería gritar, hasta lanzarse por la ventana si podía, el estar en esa posición y tenerlo cerca la estaba matando.

—Ay no… — sin poder hacer nada se sentó en el suelo y abrazando su piernas comenzó a llorar, no le importaba si él la escuchaba.

Él se recargó en la puerta se sentía terrible, odiaba verla así y más escucharla llorar, pero no podía hacer nada, no valía el simple "perdóname", ella lo había lastimado, no se trataba de una pelea superficial o del algo que se pudiera olvidar en un momento. Su querida guerrera la había mostrado una parte que no conocía y que lo había decepcionado. Ya no sabía si valía la pena escucharla.

—¿Cómo quieres que sean las cosas entonces? — le preguntó con resignación acercándose a uno sofás y tomando asiento —. Es evidente que no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? — le preguntó limpiándose lágrimas —yo soy la mala y tú eres la víctima. Yo fui quien se equivocó, tú no. Me merezco esto y más cosas. Muy bien Paris te presento a la verdadera Anais.

—Me da pena decirlo no me agrada conocerla — dijo con fastidio —solo quiero que me contestes esta pregunta: ¿de quién me enamoré entonces? — el peliverde la miró con desespero.

La rubia guerrera fijó su mirada en algún punto de la habitación —en todo el tiempo que llevamos… juntos me he encargado de mostrarte a una persona que no soy yo. Te mentí, engañé y oculté cosas.

Paris respiró profundo — oye eso suena muy bien — comentó con cinismo — no hay nada mejor que vivir engañado.

Anais negó con la cabeza — no, eso es mentira.

—Ay ahora es mentira, bien eso es bueno, es decir, es claro que yo no te conozco y creo que viniendo de ti puedo esperar lo que sea — el príncipe sonrió. Estaba tan sorprendido y desilusionado que ya no sabía que pensar.

—¡Basta! ya no me tortures más — le pidió llorando.

—Ahora hablas de tortura, oye lo confirmo no me agradas para nada Anais, yo prefiero a la otra, aunque no se, es decir, ella no existe — el príncipe se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

—Creo que me lo merezco… — señaló cerrando sus ojos.

—Nunca lo dudes — dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, mirándola con tristeza y desilusión — ya nada vale la pena — Paris se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella — ¿así planeaste que esto terminaría?

El sentirlo tan cerca produjo en ella miles de sensaciones. Era él la única persona que amaba, que necesitaba y tontamente lo había dejado ir.

—Yo no planeé nada — indicó mirándolo — yo solo pensé que hacia lo correcto.

—¿Hacer lo correcto? — le preguntó mirándola con frialdad — mentirme, engañarme, ocultarme cosas, hacerme creer que todo está bien, ¿eso es para ti es hacer lo correcto?

—Paris... escúchame por favor — le pidió tomándolo de la mano.

—Es que no me interesa, ya es tarde para que me quieras explicar el porqué de las cosas — aseguró soltándola y levantándose — te di lo mejor de mi pensando que tal vez así confiarías en mí, pero me doy cuenta que nunca te interesó. Sí, yo me he equivocado contigo pero he tratado de corregir lo malo porque quería que esto realmente funcionará y todo por una simple razón y es que yo te amo. Pero… — desesperado colocó las manos sobre su cara — ya no importa nada.

La guerrera se levantó y se acercó — yo también te amo — afirmó mirando a los ojos — y por eso cuando me pediste que te dijera que no te amaba yo no fui capaz de mirarte.

—Ya no… Anais — dijo mirándola — no me bastan los te amo.

—Paris… ¡por favor! Tú eres mi vida, eres mi todo —le suplicó — solo quiero que escuches como pasaron las cosas.

—¿Y que gano con eso? Ya es tarde Anais — el príncipe le dio la espalda, quería morirse.

—Por lo menos vas a entender el porqué de mis actos — aseguró —. No puedo pedirte que me perdones eso ya me quedo claro pero por lo menos se que si sabes porque hice lo que hice, me voy a sentir un poco mejor y algo tranquila.

El cefiriano respiró profundo y la volteó a mirar — bien si así lo deseas — Paris la invitó a tomar asiento.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien te escucho — dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente — solo espero que por primera vez seas sincera.

—Si… — Anais tomó un poco de aire, tratando de calmarse — lo que pasa es que... yo soy una persona demasiado insegura y algo temerosa y bueno de un tiempo para acá…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

—Entiendo, no se hace más de un año — contestó con temor.

—Bien — dijo cerrando sus ojos — continua.

—Mis temores e inseguridades se hicieron un poco más grandes…

—¿A que le temes?

—Yo nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas por una persona y bueno creo que me asusto el darme cuenta de todos mis sentimientos — dijo nerviosa — creo que pensaba que no iba a poder con todo.

—Claro es entendible, pero si mal no recuerdo yo te dije que íbamos a hacer todo con calma, que si algo te preocupaba o inquietaba me lo ibas a comentar, ¿no fue así?

—Paris es que…

—¿No fue así? — le preguntó casi que gritándole.

—Sí pero... es que no era fácil, es decir, bueno tú vives lejos y yo… no es fácil no poder hablar con tranquilidad de tu novio, comentarle a los demás que hace, quien es, donde vive, es decir, uno escucha a las chicas hablar de sus novios con naturalidad y saber que uno no puede hacer eso porque si lo hace te van a tildar de loca. Además con eso de que no podías ir, no se creo que llegue a pensar que tal vez era mejor terminar con todo.

—Esa idea ya se te había pasado por la cabeza antes, eso es algo interesante — el peliverde estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma —¿ y por qué no me comentaste nada? Mira Anais por si no sabias yo estaba haciendo todo para ir pronto a Tokio y quedarme una larga temporada, quería conocer tu mundo, tus costumbres, ver dónde vivías, conocer a tus padres y a Lulú, es solo que como nunca me dijiste nada con respecto a eso yo no te dije nada, quería sorprenderte. Yo pensaba que entendías la situación y eso me dio tranquilidad.

La rubia bajó su mirada, cada vez odiaba más su situación, era una tonta por no hablar a tiempo.

—Es que… bueno igual ya nada importa yo en un mes me voy a ir lejos de Tokio y quizás nunca vuelva — señaló totalmente resignada.

—¡Que! ¿A qué te refieres con irte? — Paris abrió los ojos mientras que ella sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, se sentía derrotada, así le dijera todo, no había esperanzas, le agradecía a su "ex cuñada" por tratar de hacer que las cosas se arreglaran, pero ya no había solución.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este minific el cual tenía pensando saldría de 3 capítulos pero como se darán cuenta me excedí, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que por decirlo así a mi me duele ver a mis personajes favoritos sufriendo, pero bueno creo que está bien de vez en cuando hacerlo XD<em>**

**_Como siempre le mando saludos a todas las seguidoras y lectoras de mis historias, a mis amigas del face les mando muchos saludos, gracias por el apoyo y por hacerme reír._**

**_Espero actualizar próximamente este y otro fic_**

**_Hasta la proxima._**

_**Lina A  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5:El Momento Decisivo 2 Parte

_**Capitulo 5:**__** El Momento Decisivo 2 Parte**_

El ambiente estaba tenso, ella no hacía nada más que llorar, estaba desesperada con todo lo que estaba pasando y no le veía salida a nada, estaba tan perdida. No sabía cómo hablarle ni cómo explicarle nada. Paris la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué no vas a decirme nada? — le preguntó con impaciencia.

—Es que… me salió una beca y me tengo que ir a estudiar a otro país — contestó con voz entre cortada — no sé cuando vuelva… no sé si regresé.

Paris recargó los brazos en sus piernas y se cogió la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Paris yo no quería…

—¿No querías qué Anais? — el príncipe se aproximó y la miró con desesperó — ¿lastimarme? ¿Hacerme sufrir?

—Tenía miedo… entiéndeme, esto fue algo que nunca esperé que pasara.

—Sabes una cosa... soy un completo estúpido, tú tienes toda la razón me enamoré de la persona incorrecta — el peliverde se limpió rápidamente algunas lágrimas. Estaba totalmente deshecho.

Anais apretó sus ojos tratando de no llorar, pero era inútil sus ojos parecían cascadas.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme esto? — preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

—Paris, yo te juro que yo no me quiero ir — totalmente desconsolada rompió en llanto.

—Si como no — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza — y por eso pediste la beca.

—No, las cosas no son así — comentó sollozando con fuerza.

—¿Cuando era que pensabas decirme esto? ¿Cuando a ya tuvieras que irte y solo vieras a despedirte o cuando ya no volvieras más y fueran tus amigas las que me enviaran tus saludos? — preguntó con cinismo.

—No me hables así — le pidió intentando de calmarse.

—¿Y entonces como quieres que te hable?, amorcito, mi vida, como te quiero por todas las cosas que has dicho, mi vida gracias por hacerme daño, ¡no seas tan tonta!

La rubia bajó la mirada, Paris la estaba torturando pero no lo culpaba, no podía reclamarle nada.

—¿Cuándo es que pensabas decirme esto? — volvió a preguntar más molesto.

—Paris yo no sé… yo quería decirte esto pero no había encontrado el momento.

—Bien, entonces dime ¿hace cuanto lo sabes?

—Hace unos meses mi mamá me comentó que una amiga suya estaba muy contenta por su hija había enviado una solicitud para una beca y la habían recibido. Me pidió que yo hiciera lo mismo porque el sueño de mis padres es el de verme estudiar en otro país, pero a mí no me llamó mucho la atención porque no era la carrera que yo quería además desde que yo vine aquí mis planes cambiaron por completo, aun así le seguí la corriente a mi mamá e hice todo supuestamente. Nunca pensé que me fueran a dar la beca porque no envié todos papeles—explicó negando con la cabeza.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! — exclamó perdiendo el control — ¡limítate a contestar lo que pregunto!

—Recibí la respuesta hace seis meses — indicó mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Hace seis meses! — exclamó levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana — yo no puede creer que no hayas sido capaz de decirme esto.

—Paris… — Anais se levantó y caminó hasta él.

—¡¿En estos malditos seis meses no encontraste el momento para decirme algo tan importante? — gritó mirándola con ira — ¡maldita sea! ¿Anais qué era lo que pretendías con esto?

—Paris entiéndeme tenía miedo, yo no quiero irme no me interesa, desde que supe esto lo único que he hecho es evadir el tema con mis padres, les he inventado miles de excusas pensando que quizás así lo iban a olvidar, de hecho lo pensé porque hubo una época en la que no hablaron más de esto, pero hace unas semanas…

—Cállate por favor — le pidió mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmarse.

—Paris déjame explicarte— suplicó con desesperó — déjame que te cuente.

—Tú no entiendes ¿verdad? — el príncipe la volteó a mirar con ojos amenazadores — ¡Que te calles! ¡Cállate! ¡No me interesa escucharte! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¿no te das cuenta lo que provocaste? Nada de lo que digas justifica lo que hiciste en todo este tiempo y lo que es peor, lo que hiciste en la fiesta.

Anais lo miró resignada mientras que él se dirigió a la puerta intentándola abrir.

—Creo que debo decirte que nadie sabía esto, ni siquiera Marina y Lucy.

—Pues que mal, lo siento por ellas. Ni buena amiga fuiste — dijo acercándose a la puerta intentando abrirla.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas y miró con desespero su alrededor, necesitaba ayuda. Trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus ideas pero la angustia y el desespero al imaginar que luego de esa charla no habría nada más no la dejaba pensar.

El peliverde cerró sus ojos, no quería recordar pero imposible, a su mente llegaban los mejores recuerdos de su relación con Anais, por su mente no llegaba todavía la idea de que todo había llegado a su fin, no quería extrañar, ni necesitar a la persona de cual se había enamorado y más sabiendo que según las declaraciones de ella, no existía, era mentira.

—No sabes lo que daría porque la pesadilla terminara y todo volviera a ser como antes — murmuró mirando por la ventana.

—¿Para qué… disfrutas engañándome? ¿Deseas que todo vuelva a ser como antes para que yo siga siendo igual de ciego? — preguntó con mucho resentimiento.

—Como te dije, no puedo pedirte perdón porque sé que no voy a conseguir nada pero si te digo esto, es porque a pesar de lo que piensas, yo si te quise… quiero y amo.

—¿Y qué esperas con esa súper declaración? — dejándose llevar por las emociones del momento se acercó y la agarró con fuerza de los brazos — ¿quieres que te bese y que luego terminemos en lo que ya sabes? ¿Esa es la solución a todo? — le preguntó con molestia — ¿desde cuanto solucionas todo con sexo?

—Yo no dije eso — contestó mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba terriblemente al sentirlo cerca.

Paris sentía exactamente lo mismo pero no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse, su orgullo estaba primero.

—Me equivoqué terriblemente contigo, lo sé, pero ¿cuando esperaba tú que yo te dijera todo esto? — preguntó mirándolo.

—Apenas lo supiste así yo no hubiera hecho nada, mis planes serian otros.

—¿Me hubieras sacado de ellos?

El cefiriano cerró sus ojos, esa pregunta no la había pensando, no le tenía respuesta y no tenía ganas de buscarle la respuesta indicada.

—Eso ya no importa — dijo dándole la espalda.

—Pues… — la guerrera se puso enfrente de él y se aproximó hasta casi besarlo — a mi si me importa.

—Ni se te ocurra — advirtió mientras hacía todo por controlar su sentimientos.

—Soy una tonta, ódiame, despréciame pero… — aprovechando un descuido posó sus labios sobre los de él. Anais estaba terminado de jugárselas todas y aunque estaba segura de eso quizás le iba a traer más problemas, se ansiedad y desesperó le ganaban.

—Yo no te odio… — los ojos del príncipe se abrieron pero al verla ya era muy tarde.

—Te amo Paris… te necesito — le susurró alejándose un poco.

El hermano de Esmeralda la agarró de las muñecas y atrajo con fuerza más hacia el besándola con intensidad — así no se puede —indicó mientras la dirigía al sofá y la recostaba con suavidad sobre el — lo sabes… — el peliverde colocó una mano en el muslo de la rubia y comenzó a subirla.

—Paris… — gimió al sentir como él comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

—Ya basta… — dijo besándole el cuello — no vas a lograrlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si… — la guerrera no pudo seguir hablando porque él la interrumpió besándola.

—Ya te lo dije que no — Paris se levantó repentinamente y se alejó tanto como pudo — esto no se va solucionar de esta manera ni de ninguna.

Anais sollozó con fuerza al escucharlo y luego se reincorporó rápidamente.

—No eres más que una mentirosa, manipuladora — señaló con rabia.

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron mientras la chica colocaba una mano su cabeza, la cual le dolía con mucha intensidad.

—Yo ya me se ese juego, es el mismo que has venido utilizando los últimos seis meses — afirmó mirándola fijamente —¿ te sientes culpable y tienes miedo de lo que pase y que haces? Me busca con desespero.

—Yo…

—¿Si? — preguntó agitado.

—No quiero que pienses cosas que no son. Si yo me entregué a ti es porque te amo y eso nunca lo pongas en duda — afirmó con seguridad.

—Pero todo esto influyó bastante, ¿verdad? — sin necesidad de que ella le dijera algo, Paris ya estaba entendiendo todo y eso la angustiaba más.

—Paris... no puedo negar, que al recibir esta noticia yo me sentí terrible… temí por lo que fuera a ocurrir entre nosotros, eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas que de igual manera yo ya había pensado desde hace un tiempo — explicó mientras temblaba.

—Aja, ¿y entonces? — el cefiriano sonrió y la miró fijamente — yo ya sé que vas a decir, pero igual quiero escucharlo.

La rubia apretó su falda con las manos —cuando yo supe esto bueno…

—_Lucy, ¿sabes algo de Marina? — preguntó mirando por los enormes ventanales de la Torre de Tokio._

—_Me llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que estaba a unas cuadras de aquí — la pelirroja la miró extrañada, su amiga se notaba algo cabizbaja—¿Anais estas bien?_

—_Por supuesto Lucy, solo estaba pensando en algo —contestó sonriéndole._

—_¡Amigas! — gritó la guerrera faltante mientras corría hasta ellas._

—_¡Marina! — exclamó el ex pilar._

—_Siento la demora pero mi papá me detuvo a la salida y me propuso que pensara a donde quisiera irme a estudiar — dijo mientras se calmaba._

_La guerrera del viento abrió sus ojos y la miró sorprendida — ¿y por… por qué te… te dijo eso?_

_Marina encogió los hombros — yo no sé, pero bueno ellos saben que muy pronto si me iré._

—_¿Ya les comentaste? — preguntó Lucy emocionada._

—_Por supuesto desde hace tiempo, es solo que mi papá no parece muy convencido y por eso hace esto, mi mamá, yo sé que cuando lo conozca va a quedar encantada. A mi Clef le va a tocar de dejar de hacer sus visitar clandestinas y presentarse como lo que es… — los ojos de Marina brillaron — el amor de mi vida._

—_Que bueno Marina, pero ya es hora de dejar de hablar y de ir donde aquellos chicos que tanto amamos ¿o no es así Anais? — le preguntó mientras la volteaban a mirar._

—_Eeehhh… si claro — afirmó algo pensativa._

—_Bueno chicas… — la pelirroja tomó las manos de sus amigas y las tres comenzaron a concentrarse, pensando en sus deseos y en las ganas de volver a su segundo hogar._

—_Llegamos — indicó Marina mirando a su alrededor._

—_Si — Lucy miró con entusiasmo su alrededor y sin decir nada salió corriendo._

—_Ay Lucy — dijo la peliazul riéndose — amiga te dejo necesito hablar con mi Clef._

—_Sí, ve tranquila — contestó mirando su alrededor. No se sentía nada bien, le agradecía a Lulú por haberle ayudado a disimular su tristeza y sus ojos hinchados por medio del maquillaje. _

_Toda la tarde trató de mostrarse tranquila y de ser lo más amorosa posible con Paris, no quería preocuparlo y aunque cada vez que recordaba la noticia que su padre la había dado sentía ganas de llorar lo evitaba, todavía había tiempo para cambiar su destino._

_En las horas de la noche antes de dirigirse al comedor se dirigió a uno de los jardines donde estaban todas las chicas del castillo. Caldina se reía y molestaba a Presea y a Lucy con comentarios acerca de su vida intima mientras Marina solo sonreía y trataba de hacerse la desentendía para evitar a la ilusionista._

—_Pero es que no hay nada de malo en hablar de sexo mis lindas amigas — dijo Caldina con frescura._

—_Claro que si — señaló Presea sonrojada — además ¿para que quieres saber que hemos hecho Caldina?_

—_No es para tanto, solo hice una pregunta por curiosidad es todo — señaló moviendo sus manos._

—_Estás loca Caldina — la pelirroja se cubrió la cara y comenzó a reírse — además ¿yo no entiendo porque no le preguntas a Marina?_

—_A bueno es que… — Caldina se tocó la cabeza — estoy cansada de que tu maguito me dé de coscorrones cada vez que pregunto por eso._

_La guerrera del agua se rió — entre nosotros no ha pasado nada._

—_Si claro — la ilusionista le sobo la cabeza._

_Al escucharlas Anais se sintió un poco incomoda y prefirió alejarse, ella no tenía nada de qué hablar y no quería que la siguieran tildando de mojigata, además su ánimo no era el mejor._

_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta, si bien sabia que Paris había hecho y deshecho antes de conocerla, también sabía que él había sido paciente y la había tratado como a una princesa todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos. Su temor a perder lo que para ella significaba todo la invadió por completo, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía para cambiar las cosas, no podía imaginar su futuro lejos de él. Algo en ella le decía que era mejor disfrutar todo sin precedentes y algo la cohibía a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos._

—Sin darme cuenta, ese temor y esa angustia de no saber qué hacer me controlaron… — la rubia tomó un poco de aire — siempre trate ese tema con calma o eso pensaba ya no sé. El caso es que te vi y supe que era contigo con él único con el que quería estar para siempre, algo en mi me dijo que era el momento perfecto y olvidándome del resto y pensando solo en que te amaba dejé que mis sentimientos y mis instintos actuaran.

—Mmmm ya sabía yo que algo así me ibas a decir Anais — afirmó Paris desviando la mirada.

—Yo te puedo jurar que todas las veces que tú y yo hemos estuvimos lo hice porque te amo.

El peliverde prefirió ignorar lo que ella había dicho y totalmente decepcionado se sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente al librero.

—Paris, ¿por qué no tratas de entenderme? — le preguntó casi que suplicándole.

—¿Qué carajos quieres que entienda? — preguntó encogiéndose de hombros — no la pregunta es: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no he entendido lo que pasa?

—No sé, pero… tú tomaste tantas decisiones sin consultarme que tal vez no esperaba que fueras a pedirme matrimonio.

—Ahora me vas a decir que nada de lo que pasó imaginabas que iba a pasar— el príncipe se rió —, óyeme tú sí que eres descarda.

—No, pero entiéndeme, yo no podía decirte lo de la beca y lo de mis temores porque yo era feliz cuando estaba contigo y pensé que todo se iba solucionar sin que tú supieras nada —cada vez que ella pronunciaba una palabra se notaba más perdida —, creí que todo iba a seguir bien y que luego yo iba a dejar de sentirme insegura y podría encontrarle una solución a todo.

—¿Seguir bien? ¿Tú y yo estuvimos bien? Perdona que diga esto pero es que ya no sé que es estar bien. Yo lo único que tengo claro en este momento es que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo algo que no existe y me siento como un completo estúpido que presumía frente a los demás porque estaba seguro de que su relación estaba mejor que nunca, pero ahora me estoy estrellando contra el mundo al darme cuenta que nada de lo que yo creía era como pensaba.

Anais miró su alrededor buscando una respuesta, una solución — tomaste tan enserio la relación sin yo darme cuenta…

—¿Y por qué crees que fue así? ¿Haber según tú porque crees que yo tomé tan enserio la relación? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La guerrera solo se limitó mirar el piso, ya no sabía que decir.

—Si yo tomé enserio la relación fue porque tú me diste pautas, te mostrabas tan segura de todo, me demostrabas todo el tiempo que me amabas, que querías estar conmigo para siempre, te mostrabas tan feliz de estar conmigo —explicó con tristeza —ojala pudiera decirte que te odio, pero es ya ni fuerza me quedan — sin decir nada más el hermano de Esmeralda se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación y se recargó su brazo en la pared apoyando su cabeza en el.

Al verlo Anais cerró sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, quería despertar, quiera olvidar, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Por su mente hacían eco todas las cosas que ella le había confesado, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía abrumado, devastado, destruido, todo estaba muy mal, no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, tantos engaños, tantas falsas ilusiones.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y en aquella habitación no se escuchaba nada, solo lo pequeños sollozos, ninguno se miraba, ni se atrevían a decir nada, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos tratando de entender la situación, pensar en un "futuro juntos" era algo difícil, Anais ya no tenía esperanzas estaba totalmente resignada y Paris simplemente no sabía ni cómo actuar.

* * *

><p>—¿Enserio la princesa hizo eso? — preguntó Lucy mirando a Guru Clef.<p>

—Sí, pero no se qué tan bueno sea eso — contestó con preocupación.

—Ay Guru Clef tranquilo, ese par no se va a matar — comentó Caldina mientras se acercaba con Rafaga.

—Si mi vida, tranquilízate — Marina le dio un pequeño besó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Bastante astuta resulto Esmeralda — dijo Latis.

—Entonces si la princesa los encerró ella es la que lo va a sacar de allí ¿verdad? — preguntó Presea mientras que Ascot la abrazaba por detrás.

—A ese lugar no puede entrar cualquier persona, si ella decidió que era la única forma en que ellos podían hablar es porque la princesa está segura de que ellos dos son el uno para el otro y les ha confiado todo. Se puede decir que este acto no es solo una ayuda por decirlo así, sino que además de todo le dio la aprobación para que Anais sea miembro de la familia real de Céfiro— explicó mirándolos a todos.

—¡Ay eso suena muy bien! — exclamó Lucy con emoción — todo esto da muy buenos indicios.

—Eso esperamos todo Lucy — dijo Guru Clef.

—Yo le dije a Anais anoche que él no la odiaba que si estaba muy dolido por todo — habló Marina — solo espero que ella sea sincera y puedan encontrar le solución a todo, es difícil pero no imposible.

—Mi niña — la morena se aproximó y la abrazó — no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, solo tenemos que confiar en ellos. Vamos sonríe.

—Lo sé.

—Lucy acompáñame — pidió Caldina —será mejor que traerles un té para que así puedan tranquilizarse.

—Bien, ya venimos — dijo la guerrera mientras salía con Caldina del salón principal.

* * *

><p>—Esto es lo mas desesperando que me ha tocado vivir — levantando la mirada del escritorio y dirigiéndola a la rubia guerrera que permanecía sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.<p>

Anais había llorado hasta más no poder y ahora solo trataba de descansar, sus nervios aun estaban alterados, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente y desde hacía un rato sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

—Por favor Esmeralda ya no sigas con esto — Paris se levantó y se acercó a la ventana mirando el gran paisaje. Se sentía tan mal, nunca antes se había enamorado, el vivir solo, el tener que defenderse por su cuenta, no es que le permitiera preocuparse por esa clase de sentimientos, sabía que no pasaba tan desapercibido frente a las chicas y por eso se aprovechaba de la situación, era un genio inventando cualquier cantidad de historias, sabía manejar sus encantos y hacia que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies, pero fue esa oportunidad, en el Bosque del Silencio cuando todo cambió, esos ojos, esa forma de ser, la forma como le habló y lo más importante su desconfianza lo que lo hizo entender que era interesarse y sentir algo verdaderamente por alguien. Aquella niña "cascarrabias" se le metió en lo más profundo de su corazón y le hizo cambiar la prospectiva que tenia. Ella la chica fría a la que no pudo mentirle por la que estaba dispuesto a todo, tenía que decirle adiós y olvidar por completo todos esos planes que tenia. Aquel hermoso sueño que tuve algunas veces en el que la veía a ella cargando a su bebe no se iba a ser realidad jamás. El hombre valiente que había sabido defenderse solo estaba hecho pedazos, le había entregado su vida a la linda rubia que venía de otro mundo y ella parecía haberlo dejado solo a la deriva.

La guerrera ya no quería nada, se había hundido y no sabía cómo seguir. Entendía a Paris, ella también había vivido una mentira a pesar de estar consciente de ello, sabía que las relaciones de sus amigas no era que fueran perfectas, ella había servido de consejera en muchas ocasiones porque Lucy era una niña que parecía decirle a Latis si en todo y muchas veces eso había causando problemas, con Marina, ella simplemente era su confidente, porque era o hasta hace 2 días eso se pensaba, de las tres la más calmada, tranquila y la única que pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar , por eso Marina le confiaba sus cosas a Lucy también pero Anais era la única que parecía hacerla entrar en razón, por eso no entendía cómo es que no había sido capaz de hacer algo por su perfecta relación.

El peliverde la volteó a mirar y se acercó sentándose junto a su lado — ¿dime que vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — le preguntó mirándolo.

—Como te dije, a este lugar no puede entrar cualquier persona.

—Si ya lo sé, pero que quieres que haga — contestó con desespero — créeme que ya no te quiero causar problemas, tan pronto como pueda me voy a ir de aquí y me voy a ir lejos de tu vida.

—¿Cuando te vas? — le príncipe desvió la mirada.

—Apenas logremos salir de aquí — respondió apretando sus puños.

—No… ¿cuándo te vas de Tokio? — preguntó con melancolía.

—En un mes, mi papá ya hizo todo, el regalo de cumpleaños de parte de él fueron las llaves del nuevo apartamento y un auto para movilizarme en el nuevo país — dijo conteniendo su dolor.

Paris le agarró de las manos sorprendiéndola por completo — Anais solo quiero pedirte algo…

—Dime…

—Donde quieras que estés recuerda que yo te amo y que así pases miles de años ese sentimiento nunca va a dejar de existir — dijo bajó la mirada.

La rubia cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que la vida se le iba, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos que parecían no poder derramar más lágrimas se cubrieron de nuevas lágrimas, su corazón que ya estaba roto se terminó de resquebrajar por completo.

—No digas eso por favor.

—Si te lo digo es porque esta va a ser la última vez que tú y yo vamos a hablar y bueno desde que yo te conocí cambié mucho y no quiero que quede ningún tipo de resentimientos — explicó mirándola —. Yo solo espero que tú te sientas mejor al decirme toda la verdad — sin decir nada más se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola.

—Como esperas que me sienta más tranquila si se me está yendo la vida junto contigo — pensó deseando que esas palabras salieran de su boca en voz alta.

—Ya podemos salir — indicó con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

La guerrera miró por última vez el lugar y enseguida se levantó del sofá dirigiendo su mirada al amor de su vida, quien no dejaba de mirar al piso.

—Paris, sé que no voy a ganar nada con esto pero… perdóname por no saber valorar todo lo que me diste, eres un hombre increíble… de verdad espero que… que puedas ser feliz — dijo con voz entrecortada acercándose hasta quedan frente a él.

—S-si… — Paris trataba de no mirarla, había hecho lo que más podía por derramar una lágrimas pero sus fuerzas se le había acabo. Se sentía totalmente devastado, confundido y molesto con su hermana, no comprendía que era lo que había querido hacer al encerrarlos y luego dejarlos libres, el cefiriano había pensado que esa quizás era una señal y que tal vez si había una esperanza para que Anais y él regresaran.

Anais apretó sus puños con desespero una vez más mientras lo miraba, Paris al darse cuenta de eso y después de refunfuñar hasta donde más pudo por lo que su hermana le había hecho dirigió su mirada a los ojos de ella y sin darse cuenta sintió los labios de ella besando los suyos con mucha pasión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, siento la demora esto era que se hubiera publicado el viernes pero por problemas con un hermoso perrito =) se me complico un poco la entrada aquí, pero bueno ahora si ya volví espero que les guste. <em>**

**_Gracias a todas las que siguen mis historias y a las de los reviews gracias por el apoyo y por su amistad a larga distancia. Yo se que les hubiera gustado que es fic fuera un poco más largo pero no creo que pase de 1 o 2 cap más._**

**_Saludos y abrazos._**

**_Hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina A _**


	6. Chapter 6: Adiós Anais

_**Capitulo 6: Adiós Anaïs**_

—Tú pareces querer seguir con lo mismo, ¿no es así? — le preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Paris, yo no te besé, tú me besaste a mi — se defendió con seriedad.

—No digas tonterías — dijo algo pensativo, no entendía bien que había sucedido, estaba seguro de que él no lo había hecho pero por alguna extraña razón le creía a ella.

Anaïs bajó la mirada con resignación — está bien ya no quiero discutir más — señaló saliendo de la habitación.

Al verla el príncipe cerró sus ojos y la agarró con fuerza de los brazos arrinconándola.

—Paris pero…

—Sssshhhh… — Paris la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios —no digas nada, olvídate de todo, no importa si me besaste tú o si fui yo, no importa si me mentiste, si me duele, si no tengo corazón para seguir, si mi vida se va contigo, si quiero odiarte pero no puedo, si esta es la última vez que te voy a ver, si este es el final. Yo solo quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta mañana — le pidió casi que suplicándole.

—No quiero hacer esto más complicado de lo que ya es… Paris por favor… déjame ir — la rubia evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Anaïs… — el cefiriano la tomó con suavidad del mentón haciendo que lo mirar — no quiero pensar en nada, solo quiero pasar lo que queda de este día contigo — le dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos la guerrera lo rodeó con sus brazos, ya no tenía nada más que perder, ella también quería hacer lo mismo que él: olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y tener algo de paz en su desbaratado corazón.

El príncipe cerró la puerta y con calma y claro sin dejar de besarla la condujo hasta el sofá, pero una vez allí su querida guerrera abrió los ojos y lo alejó con brusquedad dejándolo sin palabras.

Anaïs se armó de valor. Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida abriendo la puerta, no le importó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el cómo era que iba a bajar de ese piso. A pesar de amarlo y de ver su vida destruida no quería continuar siendo "masoquista".

Al verla el príncipe prefirió no hacer nada, tal vez era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

><p>En uno de los jardines las chicas hablaban sobre todo, Presea y Caldina intentaba darle ánimos a las guerreras, en la mirada de Marina y de Lucy se podía notar incertidumbre y mucho temor.<p>

—¿Y si no podemos volver que vamos a hacer? — preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba su alrededor.

—Claro que lo harán, además mira lo bueno que salió de esto es que hicieron que Guru Clef ya pensara en abrir un portal individual para cada una. Ustedes me había comentando que a veces era molesto cuando uno tenía deseos de venir y las otras no podían — señaló la morena.

—Sí, bueno eso es verdad, pero no se… ¿y si Anaïs y Paris no se arreglan?

—Ay Marina no seas así, yo tengo fe en que así será — aseguró Lucy sonriendo.

Presea sonrió — yo apoyo a Lucy, ellos son el uno para el otro.

—Si claro por supuesto, además con lo que hizo la princesa no hay porque dudarlo ¿o sí?

—Caldina y si le preguntamos a ella — dijo Marina mirando hacia la entrada donde se encontraba la rubia mirando... las estrellas tal vez.

—¡Anaïs! — gritó Lucy haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Anaïs se limpió rápidamente y disimuladamente las lágrimas y se aproximó a sus amigas — hola chicas.

—Anaïs que bueno verte — dijo Caldina recibiéndola con un abrazo.

—¿Como estas amiga? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—B-Bi… bi… bien eso creo.

Marina la agarró fuertemente de la mano, para ella fue suficiente con verle los ojos.

—No sabes la alegría que siento de saber que todo está bien amiga, de verdad que me alegra que todo se halla arreglado — el ex pilar era la única que hablaba y se mostraba tranquila. Presea apenas vio de cerca a la guerrera pudo notar el estado en el que realmente estaba por eso le hizo rápidamente señas a la ilusionista para que no hiciera ningún comentario impudente como los que ella solo mente sabia hacer.

—Lucy… — susurró la peliazul para que no dijera nada más, mientras que la rubia parecía estar en otro planeta.

—¿Y bien dinos donde dejaste a tu príncipe?

—Lucy por favor… — una vez más Marina trató de callarla, pero ella parecía pasar por alto todo.

—Yo… — Anaïs suspiró y bajó la mirada — solo quería despedirme de ustedes.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y antes de que fuera a decir algo, Presea le colocó una mano en la boca y la abrazo.

—Gracias por todo — dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Mi niña… — Caldina se acercó y l e abrazó con todas sus fuerzas — para mí fue un gusto conocer a una persona tan dulce y seria como tú. Jamás me voy a olvidar de ti Anaïs, te quiero muchísimo y te deseo lo mejor — la ilusionista rompió en llanto.

Marina cerró los ojos y volteó a mirar a Lucy con angustia.

—Anaïs… — Presea le quitó algunos mechos de la cara y la miró fijamente — ere una persona maravillosa, no pienses que esto significa el final, yo jamás voy a olvidarme de ti así como estoy segura tú no lo harás. Mucha suerte en todo.

—Gracias Presea por tus palabras y por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—No Marina esto no puede estar pasando… — murmuró mirándola — tengo miedo.

—Ya cálmate Lucy por favor, Anaïs nos necesita — indicó haciendo todo por tranquilizarla a ella y tranquilizarse— todo va estar bien Lucy por favor.

* * *

><p>Solo permanecía en aquel lugar, con la luz apagada junto a una botella de licor que encontró en uno de los estantes del lugar y sentando sobre el suelo justo en frente de la chimenea se ahogaba en sus penas.<p>

—Era lo mejor… — dijo en un triste intentó por aceptar la realidad, había escuchado la puerta y lo llamado de Guru Clef pero no le interesaba ver ni hablar con nadie.

No se había equivocado cuando le había dicho que su vida se había ido con ella, así era no le importaba si era de día o de noche, si tenía que levantarse o seguir acostado, si era el príncipe o si era un simple viajero, si tenía una importante reunión con los demás planetas en unas horas o si el futuro del planeta dependía de sus decisiones, si la vida seguía o no seguía, si seguía vivo o se moría.

Ya las lagrimas era una forma de desahogarse, ni tampoco lo eran gritar, ni mucho menos aventar cuanta cosas tenia al frente. Para él todo era inútil, nada iba lograr que todo ese dolor desapareciera por completo.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran diferentes y eso era lo que más lo torturaba, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Paris abre la puerta — le pidió una vez más el mago.

—Ya basta Guru Clef déjame en paz, no me interesa nada, solo quiero estar aquí por el resto de la maldita existencia.

El gurú negó con la cabeza, ya no sabía que más hacer, él había sido la persona que había ayudado a la guerrera a bajar de ese piso. Había tratado de hablarle, pero ella parecía estar en otro planeta, no escuchaba, no hablaba, ni veía.

—Por favor Paris, sé que es difícil pero tienes que continuar con todo.

—¡Al diablo con todo!

Clef negó con su cabeza y totalmente resignado dejó el lugar.

* * *

><p>Y llegó otra terrible noche para los dos, Anaïs les había pedido a sus amigas que la dejaran sola, no se sentía en disposición de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido ni tampoco quería la compañía de nadie. La guerrera se recostó en la cama y continuó con el pasatiempo de las últimas horas: llorar hasta quedarse sin alientos.<p>

Todavía no comprendía que había hecho, no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para rechazarlo y para salir de ese lugar, todo se repetía tan rápido en su mente.

—Ay Paris…

…_._

—_Donde quieras que estés recuerda que yo te amo y que así pases miles de años ese sentimiento nunca va a dejar de existir._

…_.._

Esas palabras eran las que más recordaba, después de todo el daño que ella le había hecho, él no hacía más que decirle y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Ella no sabía que iba ser de su vida ahora, lo mejor definitivamente seria irse lo más pronto posible del país y concentrarse en sus estudios, sabía que iba a ser muy duro para sus amigas.

—Ojala Guru Clef pueda solución ese problema, no me gustaría que por mi culpa mis amigas sufrieran, ambas merece ser feliz — dijo acomodándose para dormir o para hacer el intento, la verdad es que sus ojos y su cabeza le dolían de una manera impresionante.

Con algo de duda se levantó y salió de su habitación buscando a Caldina para que le facilitara alguna poción para dormir y para el dolor de cabeza, pensó en Guru Clef pero imaginaba que estaba con su amiga y no quería causarle más molestias.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Presea y Caldina.

—Anaïs, ¿mi niña que haces a estas horas despierta? — preguntó la morena levantándose de la silla.

—Qué pena molestarte Caldina pero veras… quería saber si podías darme alguna poción para dormir y para el dolor de cabeza.

—Oh claro, con Presea te habíamos preparado algo para eso, pero no sabíamos si estaba descansando ya — indicó tomando de la mesa una taza.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, yo ya me retiro — señaló la armera — Ascot debe estar molesto, le dije que no me demoraba que solo vendría por algo.

—No te preocupes — la ilusionista sonrió.

—Buenas noches Presea.

—Buenas noches Anaïs, que descanses.

Caldina esperó que estuvieran solas y se sentó frente a la rubia — y bien cariño, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

La guerrera dejó la taza sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada.

—Mi niña lo siento, es solo que me tienes muy preocupada.

—Lo sé — dijo mientras suspiraba — es solo que todavía no logro comprender como es que todo terminó de esta manera. Siempre pensé que si algo llegaba a pasar no iba a ser mi culpa, pero me equivoqué.

Caldina se acercó la abrazó — ya mi niña no te culpes más.

—Es que es así, dejé que todos mis temores e inseguridades actuaran por mí. Me desconozco Caldina, mientras que Paris me dio todo sin reparo yo solo lo lastime y no valoré nada — aseguró apretando los puños.

—Ay cariño no digas esas cosas, claro que si valoraste lo que él te dio.

—No Caldina, es que… no entiendo en que estaba pensando cuando deje que todo esto pasara, me rendí antes de tiempo, me dejé vencer y no luché por lo que amo — Anaïs se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras negaba — pensé que era una persona decidida pero veo que no, no fui capaz de decirle a mis padres que no quería ir a ningún lugar, tal y como lo hizo Marina.

—Ya por favor…

—Aconsejé a Lucy para que tuviera el suficiente valor y dijera lo que realmente sentía y yo… humillé a mi novio al frente de todo el mundo, asegurando muchas cosas que son mentira.

—Pero Anaïs…

—¡Por Dios! A pesar de haberle roto el corazón con todas las verdades y con todo lo que le conté hoy y que le había ocultado, me dijo que me amaba y que siempre lo iba a hacer — desesperada apretó sus ojos — ¡maldita sea! soy una estúpida.

Caldina la miró con sorpresa y preocupación.

—Discúlpame Caldina — le pidió recargando los brazos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en ellos.

—No tranquila Anaïs, desahógate.

—Me siento terrible…

….

—_Sssshhhh… — Paris la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios —no digas nada, olvídate de todo, no importa si me besaste tú o si fui yo, no importa si me mentiste, si me duele, si no tengo corazón para seguir, si mi vida se va contigo, si quiero odiarte pero no puedo, si esta es la última vez que te voy a ver, si este es el final. Yo solo quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta mañana — le pidió casi que suplicándole._

—_No quiero hacer esto más complicado de lo que ya es… Paris por favor… déjame ir — la rubia evitó mirarlo a los ojos._

—_Anaïs… — el cefiriano la tomó con suavidad del mentón haciendo que lo mirar — no quiero pensar en nada, solo quiero pasar lo que queda de este día contigo — le dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella._

….

—Cariño y si sabes todo esto ¿por qué no hablas con él y arreglas la situación?

—Porque ya es tarde, deje escapar la última oportunidad una vez salí de esa habitación — señaló mirándola.

La ilusionista la miró sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—Caldina, que pena contigo — y sin decir nada más se retiró.

* * *

><p>El sol salió anunciando un nuevo día, en las aldeas la gente hacia sus labores cotidianas mientras que en castillo había mucha conmoción y movimiento de lo usual, el motivo: una triste despedida.<p>

—Que bien que me hiciste caso — dijo Latis caminando detrás del mago.

—¿Y qué más podía hacer? Si es que Paris continua encerrado — indicó serio negando levemente con la cabeza.

—¡Que! ¿Sigue en ese lugar?

—No, hace un rato salió pero se encerró en su habitación. No quiere que nadie lo moleste, además no anda muy presentable que digamos, habría sido un desastre que los representantes de los planetas lo vieran así.

—Entiendo, pero y cambiando de tema, ¿solucionaste el problema?

El gurú se detuvo y lo miró — Latis déjame tranquilo por favor, tengo muchas que pensar.

—Sí, pero entiende es algo que me preocupa.

—Lo sé, pero será mejor que me esperes y luego lo sabrás — señaló yéndose.

—Ojala que sí.

—¡Latis! — lo llamó su novia desde la puerta.

—Lucy mi amor — el espadachín la recibió abrazándola y besándola.

—Qué bueno que te veo, todos estamos aquí en la sala del trono esperando a Guru Clef… — dijo con tristeza — para que abra el portal y podamos ir a Tokio.

—Tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien — la tranquilizó dándole un beso — entremos.

En la sala del trono todos hablaban y animaban Anaïs, querían verla sonreír por última vez.

La rubia miraba a su alrededor buscando en algún rincón los ojos de sol que tanto amaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

Marina volteó a mirar a la pareja que entraba — Latis… ¿has visto a Clef?

—Si hace un momento, me dijo que ya ahorita venia — contestó mirando a la guerrera del viento — ¿de verdad que no entiendo que pretenden estos dos? Se aman y se lastima a hasta casi matarse — pensó al darse cuenta como con la mirada buscaba al príncipe, de quien no sabía mucho pero imaginaba estaba igual o peor que ella — es más que lógico que esta no es la forma de solucionar esto.

—¿Que sucedió con la reunión de hoy? — cuestionó Ascot.

—La reunión fue cancelada, la verdad no se pregúntale a Guru Clef — contestó el hermano de Zagato mirándolo.

—Ya entiendo — señaló Ráfaga.

—Creo que mis padres se van a sorprender de verme —comentó Anaïs sonriendo — les había comentado que en un semana volvía.

—Lo sé, ese era el plan — dijo Lucy con tristeza. Al verla Latis la agarró fuerte de la mano brindándole su apoyo.

—¡Mi cielo! — exclamó Marina al ver al gurú entrando.

Guru Clef le sonrió y se digirió al centro de todos.

Anaïs tomó un poco de aire y resignó, era totalmente ilógico que el apareciera.

—Anaïs — la llamó el mago y ella se puso al frente de él — antes que nada quiero decirte que Céfiro siempre estará muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste.

—Gra… gracias — dijo mientras sentía su corazón casi salírsele del pecho.

—Jamás voy a estar de acuerdo con este tipo de decisiones pero creo que ya has tomado una decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla — Clef se aproximó a la chica y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos la abrazó — recuerda que aquí siempre vas a tener una familia, no importa lo que haya pasado, sé que la clase de persona eres y por eso tengo suficiente razones para decir que hubieras sido la persona más indicada para ser la soberana de este planeta. Por favor Anaïs no dejes que las inseguridades te dominen, eres una persona valiente y fuerte y puedes con cualquier cosa que te impida ser feliz. No te digo adiós porque sé que nos vamos a volver a ver.

La rubia guerrera lo miró sorprendida — gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Clef asintió y miró a las otras guerreras, las cuales estaban tomadas de la mano, pálidas y temblando.

—Mis queridas guerreras, quiero comunicarles que fue demasiado difícil crear un portal individual...

—¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! — gritó a todo pulmón la guerrera del agua interrumpiendo — eso no puede ser cierto… no puede.

—Marina… — Lucy la abrazó y ambas llorando, aumentando la culpabilidad en la guerrera del viento.

Guru Clef respiró profundo, le molestaba terriblemente que lo interrumpieran y que sacaran conclusiones apresuradamente — ¿puedo continuar Marina?

—Pues ya que más das — contestó molesta ante la calmada reacción de su novio.

—Como iba diciendo, fue difícil pero no imposible — indicó enfatizando en la última parte y mirando fijamente a su amorcito.

—¡Que! — exclamaron todos los presentes con emoción.

—¿Estás… estás hablando enserio? — preguntó incrédula el ex pilar.

—Por supuesto — afirmó sonriendo.

—Ay que felicidad — Lucy se le lanzó a los brazos a su novio y lo besó con toda la pasión que pudo.

Anaïs respiró profundo al recibir la noticia.

—¿Tienes algo que decir Marina? — le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La guerrera de Ceres torció los ojos — no… no tengo absolutamente nada que decir Guru Clef.

—Eso me gusta — dijo con tono triunfante.

Marina abrió la boca para contestarle pero Anaïs la abrazó.

—Amiga que alegría, de verdad que me siento más tranquila con esto, ustedes no tenia porque pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Ay Anaïs, no sé ni que decirte — indicó tomándola de las manos.

—No te preocupes, tú mejor no comiences aquí una pelea estúpida. Por favor hazlo por mí — le pidió.

—Pues eso quisiera, pero es que el señor todo poderoso, el máximo gurú de Céfiro tiene el grandísimo don de sacarme de quicio con facilidad — señaló mirando de re ojo a su novio, quien la escucho perfectamente y solo sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza

—Ten cuidado con lo que digas — le advirtió telepáticamente.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, mago decrepito — lo desafió.

—Mmmmm ¿sabes que niñita caprichosa? ya no me ofendes con eso.

—¿¡Niñita caprichosa! — la peliazul lo fulminó con la mirada.

Guru Clef la miró y le sonrió.

—Eso lo veremos.

Mientras la pareja discutían amorosamente los demás abrazaban y se despedían de Anaïs.

—Lucy… — la rubia la llamó y le hizo señas para que se alejara un poco de todos.

—Dime.

—Lucy quiero pedirte que por favor, de que tanto Latis como tú no dejen solo a Paris, ténganle paciencia, esto no es fácil.

—Lo sé amiga— pidió abrazándola —. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que nosotras te acompañemos?

Anaïs negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes por mí. Sé que ustedes tienen planes y yo no quiero arruinarlos más.

—Está bien, apenas regresemos te llamamos para vernos, ¿te parece?

—Si — dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era estar por un tiempo alejadas de ellas.

Las tres guerreras se reunieron en un gran abrazo y luego Anaïs se acercó al mago. Guru Clef concentró todo su poder haciendo que una luz rodeara la guerrera por completo.

—Adiós Anaïs… — murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor. No supo cuanto tiempo duro pero para cuando los abrió la intensa luz había desaparecido junto con la chica de sus sueños.

Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por los rostros de Presea, Caldina y… de Paris. Si, le príncipe había visto toda la despedida de su amaba guerrera sin que nadie lo viera. Se encontraba detrás de unas enorme columnas que se hallaba a la entra de la sala, pero a diferencia de la armera y de la ilusionista, él no tenía a nadie que lo consolara o lo abrazara. Esa pena de amor tenía que enfrentarla solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello a todas XD. Bueno mis queridas y hermosas lectoras aquí continuo con este eeehhhh... oneshot?.<strong>_

_**Sé que más de una querrá matarme pero todo es por el bien de los dos, esa relación no iba para ningún lado, además pues como dice el titulo de la historia nada va a impedir que este amor siga o no? bueno no sé el caso es que si voy a actualizar mañana o pasado mañana otro capítulo más de este fic para calmar sus tristes corazones.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por contestar la encuesta mis niñas, porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí lo tienen XD. Solo espero que luego lo lleven a un psicólogo por Paris si lo va a necesitar. Besos y abrazos, las quiero "MKR Elite Club"**_

_**Saluditos.**_

_**Lina A**_


	7. Chapter 7: Un Reencuentro Lleno de Miedo

_**Capitulo 7: Un Reencuentro Lleno de Miedos**_

Como era de esperarse los siguientes días y semanas no fueron nada fáciles para Anaïs y para Paris, el llanto, la soledad, la tristeza, el despecho en general fue lo que más los caracterizó. Algunos días dolía más que otros, en ocasiones las fuerzas parecían acabarse y también hubo días en los que parecían haber superado por completo todo.

Completamente decidida y con la pequeña esperanza de que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, Anaïs adelantó su viaje. Sus amigas Marina y Lucy intentaron hacerla recapacitar pero fue inútil, al final ellas también creyeron que era lo mejor. La rubia guerrera necesitaba tiempo a solas para así poder reconstruir su vida y su corazón.

En Céfiro el príncipe solo se concentró en los asunto del planeta, Paris se olvido por completo de su vida, situación que preocupó a sus amigos ya que trabajaba día y noche sin descanso, él argumentaba que todo era por el bien de Céfiro, porque no quería decepcionar a las personas que creían en él. Esa fue la única manera en que parecía poder ocupar su mente en algo diferente.

Así continuaron la vida cada uno, así poco a poco el dolor por la ruptura de la tan bonita historia de amor fue siendo asimilada, pero jamás olvidada y eso se pudo comprobar al año de haber sucedido todo lo que sucedió.

Anaïs logró viajar para pasar junto a su familia su cumpleaños. Luego de su anterior y desastroso cumpleaños, ella hizo todo por no estar esa fecha sola. Sabía que de ser así lloraría y se reprocharía por todos errores.

Una vez en Tokio no aguantó las ganas de buscar a sus amigas. Las extrañaba. Había pasado un año desde que no estaban todas, Anaïs muy emocionada sonrió como hace mucho lo hacía. Fue una tarde de amigas en medio de risas y chismes. Todo era perfecto pero fue totalmente imposible no tocar el tema de Céfiro y sus amigos.

—Pues me alegra bastante lo que me cuenta Lucy — indicó mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca — yo sabía que Latis no se iba a molestar al decirle lo que realmente querías y sentías.

—Sí, eso es verdad, ahora es ella la que lleva las riendas de esa relación además… — Marina sonrió — Lucy ahora piensa más en su aspecto físico, ¿acaso no sabías que esta maquillada?

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—Claro que lo había notado e iba a preguntar. Estas muy bonita amiga.

—Gracias.

—Y dime Marina que hay de ti, ¿cómo van las cosas con Guru Clef? — Preguntó mirándola.

—Pues las cosas no han caminado y no creo que vayan a cambiar, Clef siempre va a ser una persona con un carácter difícil. Por más que lo intente jamás va a dejar que yo lo maneje — contestó con resignación.

—A ya veo, entonces él te maneja a ti — comentó el ex pilar riéndose.

La peliazul dejó su bebida y la miró con cara de poco amigos mientras que la rubia se unía a las risas — claro que no, esa dicha jamás se la voy a dar.

—Entonces he de suponer que continúan las peleas, las discusiones y los gritos por cualquier cosita que no les parezca.

Marina afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si no fuera porque sé que se amaban profundamente me atrevería a decir que esa relación no va para ningún lado— aseguró Lucy.

—Me parece bien que todo siga bien en Céfiro — dijo desviando la mirada. Había un tema o más bien una persona de quien le interesaba más que nada saber, pero el temor a que le dijeran algo que pudiera dolerle no la dejaba hablar.

—Por cierto, Presea va a casarse con Ascot próximamente — señaló la guerrera de Rayearth.

—¿Enserio? — cuestionó regresando de su pensamientos.

—Si bueno es verdad, ella tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo y pues todo se adelanto — aseguró Marina.

—Vaya eso suena fabuloso, me imagino lo felices que están.

—Claro. Pero pues la del escándalo y las fiestas fue Caldina, no puedes imaginar todo lo que hizo cuando lo supo — dijo Lucy —. Es más ella también quiere tener un hijo, eso es lo que nos aseguro ¿no es así Marina?

—Sí, según ella no quiere que el bebe de ellos se sienta solo. Dijo que se sacrificaba por nosotras porque Lucy y yo estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas.

—A bueno Caldina no está loca del todo — Anaïs sonrió con melancolía. Todo en Céfiro seguía bien y ella se moría de ganas por verlos a todos — cuando los vean pueden decirle que les deseo lo mejor y que me alegro bastante por ellos.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces personalmente? — Lucy habló con mucha naturalidad.

Apenas la escuchó Marina escupió su bebida.

—¿Yo? — la guerrera del viento abrió los ojos.

—Por supuesto Anaïs, todos sin excepción te echan de menos —aseguró guiñandole el ojo.

—A pues yo… — la guerrera bajó la mirada.

—Yo creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema — sugirió la peliazul al ver a su amiga.

La rubia la volteó a mirar y afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Que les parece si vamos al centro comercial? — propuso.

—Me encantaría, pero es que quede ir a Céfiro hoy, Latis me pidió el favor que le colaborara con unas cosas — indicó mirándolas con emoción.

—Que bueno Lucy, ve tranquila es mejor que no lo hagas esperar — dijo Anaïs. Hacía mucho no escuchaba de Céfiro y recordó las veces cuando Paris le pedía que le colaborara con alguna cosa, ella corría y se desvivía por ir y por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

—Está bien pero prométeme que vas pensar lo que te dije.

La rubia suspiró — lo intentare.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Marina se decidió a hablar con su amiga sobre todo, ella sencillamente no se creía el cuento de que había pedido permiso para regresar y ya. Sabía a la perfección que Anaïs no era que se hubiera ido muy contenta, además lo que supuestamente iba a estudiar allá no era algo que le apasionaba.

—Bueno ahora si dime, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — preguntó sorpresivamente cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Que!

—Dime como es que estas aquí Anaïs, dime la verdad.

—Ya te dije que pedí permiso — contestó sin mirarla.

—Si, como no, deberás que tú no sabes mentir.

La guerrera negó levemente con la cabeza – está bien, está bien te lo diré… perdí la beca.

Los ojos azulados de la chica se abrieron hasta más no poder — ¿estás hablando enserio?

Anaïs hizo una mueca — si, es que… definitivamente esta es una de las tantas decisiones malas que tomé hace un año.

—¿Tantas? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño — ¿cuáles fueron las otras "mi querida Anaïs"?

La rubia cerró los ojos, detestaba que la llamaran así. Le recordaba a una persona en particular.

Al verla sonrió — es que son el uno para el otro — murmuró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No, de nada solo pensaba cosas estúpidas — contestó moviendo las manos.

—Eso espero — le advirtió fulminándola con la mirada.

—Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo es que tú una persona que ama el estudio tanto hizo para perder una beca?

Anaïs sonrió levemente — pues me dedique a otras cosas, esa carrera no me gusta y no va a gustarme nunca.

—¡Wow! Me dejaste sorprendida, aunque la pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

—Ellos no saben… todavía, esto solo lo sabe mi hermana y bueno ella…

—_Te demoraste hermanita — dijo colocando las menos en cadera._

_Anaïs la miró confundida._

—_Yo sabía que esto no iba a salir bien, yo te imagina de regreso a la semana de haberte ido, pero creo que aguantaste bastante — la rubia se rió terminando de confundirla._

—_Pero Lulú…_

_La mayor de las Hououji se acercó y le sonrió — ahora me imagino que vas a hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?_

_La guerrera no dijo nada, no entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso._

—_Hermanita, hace un año me porté mal contigo y no te apoyé, pero tienes que entenderme, tu relato fue demasiado fantasioso._

—_Entiendo…_

—_Yo se que tú te fuiste de aquí porque algo paso con tu novio, el hermoso príncipe que tanto amabas y amas ¿o no es así?_

_Anaïs bajó la mirada — eso es historia Lulú, yo no quiero hablar de eso._

—_Claro que no es historia, es más me atrevería a decir que por él dejaste que te quitaran la beca._

—Entonces es verdad, tú perdiste la beca por Paris — aseguró la peliazul — ¡wow! Ya iba siendo hora de que abrieras esos ojos y dejaras de ser tan masoquista.

—Pero Marina, yo no…

—sí, sí, sí, si no importa lo que digas — dijo riéndose.

La rubia respiró profundo y la volteó a mirar — bueno ahora que hablaste de él, dime ¿Cómo esta?

—Pues… nuestro adorado príncipe se encuentra bien — indicó afirmando con la cabeza.

¿Bien? Solo eso, una simple palabra que no le decía mayor cosa, la guerrera del agua notó la desilusión en los ojos de su amiga.

—Está bien… el chico que te quita el sueño se encuentra muy bien, cumpliendo con sus labores como soberano y futuro rey, eso es en lo único que piensa — comentó haciéndole señas al mesero.

—¿Todavía no es rey? — preguntó con algo de duda.

—No, mi Clef me dijo que estaba esperando algo, no sé, pero si gustas y si le haces caso a Lucy puedes ir personalmente y preguntarle cuando es que va a ser rey y con eso de paso le preguntas si te ama todavía.

Anaïs suspiró —no digas esas cosas, Paris debe odiarme y no lo culpo, lo humillé, lo lastimé, lo traicioné y le rompí el corazón, tiene miles de motivos para sentir todo menos amor.

—Pues eso no lo sé, bien sabes lo terco que es.

—Dejemos ese tema hasta aquí — sugirió seria.

—¿Tanto te molesta que te hablen del hombre al que amas?

—Marina déjame.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿no vas a ir a Autozam? —preguntó Ascot.<p>

Paris negó con la cabeza y continuó escribiendo.

—Que bien pensé que no ibas a estar para mi matrimonio.

—Claro que si, eres mi amigo, sería muy malo de mi parte no acompañarte. Estas pasando por un buen momento en mi vida y eso me parece fabuloso.

—Gracias amigo, yo se que muy pronto tu vida va a volver a ser feliz — el hechicero recordó lo que Presea le había comentado.

—_Lucy me contó que se reencontraron con Anaïs y bueno ella le comento lo de la boda y pues quizás venga…_

El peliverde lo miró confundido — realmente lo dudo, pero bueno no importa.

—Paris tú no has pensando ir a la Tierra.

—¿Y para que yo quisiera hacer eso? — le preguntó con molestia.

—No, pues como alguna vez me dijiste que te gustaría conocer el lugar donde vive Anaïs pues pensé que…

—Anaïs, Anaïs, Anaïs, Anaïs — Paris dejó lo que hacía y suspiró — Ascot ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces he escuchado ese nombre este día?

—No, no tengo idea — contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Pues eres la primera persona que me dice ese nombre, pero mi cabeza me la nombra cada segundo.

—Lo siento no tenía idea.

—En estos días es su cumpleaños y por obvias razones la tengo más presente que siempre — dijo con melancolía.

—Amigo de verdad lo siento, no quería que te pusieras así

El príncipe recargó su cabeza en el escritorio — por favor déjame solo.

—Está bien — el ojiverde no dijo nada más y se salió del estudio.

Al quedarse solo se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro, regresando al escritorio buscó la joya mágica y el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Anaïs, eran sus recuerdos y posiciones más valiosas. Sentía algo de alegría al saber que ella había conservado la otra joya.

Como siempre los tomó entres sus manos y cerrando los ojos invocando recuerdos.

—Ay mi Anaïs…

—_Siento como si hubiera perdido a alguien, ella dice que va a volver pero porque la conozco se que solo lo dijo para que nos calmáramos — comentó la pelirroja sollozando._

—_Ay mis niñas — Caldina las abrazó._

_Paris retrocedió un poco y se acercó a la habitación._

—_¿Y tú como estas Marina? —cuestionó Presea al ver que no decía nada._

—_Yo… confundida, ella hizo esto porque… porque no tuvo otra salida, tal vez si necesite tiempo para reconstruir su vida pero no… — la guerrera comenzó a sollozar — es muy difícil y triste porque ella lo tenía todo para ser feliz y lo dejo ir._

_El cefiriano cerró sus ojos. No llevaban ni dos semanas de haber terminado y ella ya se había marchado sin darse cuenta empujó la puerta haciendo que se abriera._

_Todas las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas de verlo. Recordaron las palabras y las advertencias que les había gritado en relación con Anaïs. En esos días el príncipe estaba insoportable, se peleaba con cualquier persona, entre las personas con las que vivía de discusión en discusión estaba: Guru Clef, Latis, Ascot, Marina y Caldina, aunque lo entendían trataban de no hacerlo poner de malgenio._

_La ilusionista y la peliazul se levantaron de inmediato y se acercaron temerosas._

—_Este… Paris, ¿como estas? — Saludó la morena sonriendo nerviosa — ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_

_El príncipe la miró por un segundo y negó con la cabeza._

—_Paris… — Lucy trató de hablar calmada para fue inútil sus lágrimas no la dejaban._

—_Lo siento Paris… —se disculpó Marina mientras abrazaba a Lucy._

_El cefiriano les dio la espalda. Días antes había gritado a los cuatro vientos que nada en relación con su adorada ex novia la interesaba, pero fue imposible no escuchar la conversación de las chicas. Marina y Lucy habían llegado hechas un mar de lágrimas y es que no era para menos ese día habían estado en el aeropuerto desperdiciando a su amiga._

—_No, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieras — dijo una vez continuó su camino._

—¿Cómo será tu vida ahora? — él a pesar de todo siempre le deseaba lo mejor y esperaba fuera feliz, pero había una idea que no lo dejaba tranquilo y era la idea de ver a Anaïs en los brazos de otro hombre, eso era algo que lo desesperada y lo irritaba.

Con dolor miró el anillo y pensó en cómo habría sido su futuro si todo hubiera salido como él hubiera pensando.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron y Lucy continuó insistiéndole a Anaïs para que fuera a Céfiro, pero ella siempre inventaba cualquier cosa. Sabía que lo más deseaba era verlo pero no estaba preparada para darle la cara, Marina la entendía aunque disimuladamente le hacía comentarios para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ante la insistencia y la repentina unión de su hermana a sus amigas, no le quedó más remedio que ir.<p>

El día que se escogió para viajar, la rubia se notaba demasiado tensa y nerviosa, por lo que Lucy y Marina trataron de tomar todo con calma y le prometieron no dejarla sola.

—Todo va a estar bien — aseguró la líder agarrándola de las manos — no te vas a arrepentir.

—Si — dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras que la peliazul la miró con duda.

—Este si Anaïs tranquila — indicó y enseguida la intensa luz las rodeó transportándolas al mundo mágico.

—¡Mis niñas! — exclamó Caldina corriendo a abrazarlas — que dicha tan grande verte mi querida y bella Anaïs.

—Gracias Caldina a mí también me da mucha alegría verte — dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo.

—Hola Presea — saludó Marina a la recién llegada.

—Chicas que bueno que vinieron — indicó aproximándose a la guerrera rubia — Anaïs…

—¡Presea! — exclamó lanzándole a los brazos — ya lo sé todo y me da mucha alegría, enserio.

—Gracias. A mí también me alegra que puedas estar conmigo en una fecha tan importante.

—Le va a dar un infarto — susurró la morena mirando a las otras guerreras.

—Lo sé —Lucy se rió — y dime mi querida Caldina ¿donde se encuentran los hombres del castillo?

—Pues Guru Clef, Paris y Latis están en el estudio hablando cosas de política. Mi Rafa y Ascot están en una aldea cercana.

—Entonces lo mejor es no molestarlos — indicó Marina.

—Bien que les parece si entramos al castillo — propuso la armera.

Todas afirmaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al interior, hablaban, se reían pero por más que lo intentaba Anaïs no lograba calmar sus nervios y su ansiedad, no sabía cómo iba a darle la cara.

* * *

><p>—Bueno creo que es todo por el día de hoy — afirmó el mago.<p>

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor las chicas ya llegaron — indicó le espadachín.

—Muy bien, vayan ustedes. Yo todavía tengo algo pendiente que hacer — dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Paris, descansa. Jamás pensé que fuera a decir algo como esto pero creo que te estás excediendo.

El peliverde lo ignoró y continuó con su trabajo.

—¿Realmente te preocupa que se quede aquí, o la sorpresita que acaba de llegar? — preguntó telepáticamente el hermano Zagato.

—No lo sé, solo espero que esto no signifiquen problemas. Creo que ya los dos tuvieron suficiente tiempo para pensar, pero no sé que pueda pasar en ese encuentro— contestó mientras salían de la habitación y se dirían a la sala la corona.

—Bueno, ¿esto no era lo que estabas esperando?

Guru Clef lo miró confundido.

—La razón por la que no has dejado que Paris sea rey es porque estas esperando que Anaïs regresara — aseguró bajando las escaleras.

El gurú levantó una ceja pero no le dijo nada.

—¡Mi amor! — Lucy recibió a su novio con un beso al igual que Marina a Clef.

—Oh vaya Anaïs que alegría tenerte de nuevo aquí — dijo el mago.

—Guru Clef yo…

El mago pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba — tranquilízate, de verdad que es muy bueno verte — le sonrió.

Todos los presentes trataron de hacer que se relajara un poco, aunque también esperaba la aparición del príncipe. Las mujeres se morían por presenciar semejante encuentro.

Anaïs miraba a todos lados mientras sentía como su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—¡Nikona! — exclamó el peliverde con fuerza.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron, ¿esa voz? Era él, Paris iba bajando las escaleras y ella… ella sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas.

—Me preguntó ¿ahora que le habrá hecho Nikona a nuestro príncipe querido? —comentó la ilusionista colocando una mano en el mentón.

La peliazul sonrió — últimamente Paris se convertido en la victima de las bromas de Nikona.

Todos a excepción de la rubia se rieron.

Las palpitaciones se hicieron más fuertes al ver como las puertas se abrían.

—Sera mejor que te comportes o la próxima vez no responderé — le advirtió a la pequeña bola de algodón que brincaba rápidamente como si buscara su salvación.

—Oh Paris querido, tú siempre con lo mismo — señaló Caldina alzando a Nikona y sonriéndole.

—Ya lo sé pero es que ya se está pasando conmigo — aseguró sonriendo.

—Pero ella no lo hace con mala intención — dijo Lucy.

—Si Lucy yo… — luego de dar un rápido vistazo a las personas que estaba en la sala, se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban expectante —se.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y todos sin excepción alguna miraban curiosos y atentos a la pareja.

La rubia dejó de sentir todo lo que la rodeaba y la mantenía en pie, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y su cuerpo temblaba. Ganas de llorar, de gritar, de correr y hasta de vomitar sentía en ese momento.

Él simplemente no podía ni parpadear, había imaginado ese momento, en sus sueños ella aparecía y hacia con él lo que se le antojaba para luego desaparecer, en su mente trataba de mantener vivo el recuerdo de ella, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Esto era real, ella estaba parada casi que al frente suyo, con la mirada fijaba, ¿diciéndole algo? El lenguaje de las miradas, era difícil pero no imposible y él había aprendido a manejarlo con ella, aun así el mensaje no era claro.

Alegría, emoción y rabia era lo que sentía en ese momento. Cerca y lejos de lo que amaba más que a su vida.

—Puu puu puu puu — interrumpió brincando a los brazos de la guerrera rubia.

—N-Ni… Nikona hola — la saludó con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—Te lo juro… algún día voy a matar a ese animal —le susurró la guerrera del agua al oído a su novio.

Guru Clef sonrió pidiéndole telepáticamente a todos que se retiraran.

—Pero…

—Mi amor ven que tú y yo tenemos que hablar — Ráfaga se llevó casi que arrastras a su mujer.

—Pero es que yo quiero…

—No nada, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de un tema importante.

—Si como no — dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Este… chicas que les parece si van a mi habitación y miran como quedó el vestido — propuso refiriéndose más que todo a Lucy y a Marina.

Ambas guerreras se miraron confundidas.

—Yo… yo tengo… — Anaïs colocó una mano en su boca y salió corriendo.

—¡Anaïs! — Lucy salió detrás de ella.

—Oye Lucy espérame — Marina corrió tras ellas.

Presea miró a Ascot y luego a Paris que seguía con la mirada a las guerreras salir.

En las afueras, en uno de los jardines la guerrera del viento se agacho un poco y quitando la mano de la boca devolvió todo lo que había comido.

—¿Anaïs estas bien? — le preguntó preocupada acercándose.

—Ay yo no…

—¡Lucy! ¡Anaïs!

—Tranquila amiga esto va a ser que te sientas mejor — dijo abrazándola.

—Pero… — la peliazul se acercó y abrazó a su amiga.

—Chicas pensé que me iba a morir — señaló mientras se aproximaba a una fuente y se sentaba.

—Lo mejor es que te traiga un vaso con agua — indicó la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien esto solo fue producto de la ansiedad, es todo.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar — propuso Marina — Lucy y yo vamos a quedarnos contigo.

—Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molesta para nadie aquí.

—No eres una molestia.

—Miren yo se que ustedes quieren hacerme sentir lo mejor posible, pero la verdad es que eso es imposible. Ahora solo quiero estar sola para poder ordenar mis pensamientos.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? — preguntó Lucy esperanzada.

—Pues… la verdad es que no tengo nada que decirle. Antes de irme yo le dejé todo claro, sería ilógico hablar con él ahora— señaló levantándose.

—Pero tú lo amas.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

La guerrera del agua negó con la cabeza.

—¿A no?

—Yo creo que más que amor, lo que siento es culpabilidad — Anaïs suspiró — Caldina me dijo que ya tenía mi habitación lista, así que hablamos mañana.

—Está bien, cuídate.

—No sé, realmente "mi querida Anaïs" estas muy equivocada, pero pues yo ya me cansé de decirte las cosas como son. Si gustas puedes seguir estrellándote contra el mundo. Eres igual de terca que él.

La rubia trató de ignorarla y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

* * *

><p>Una vez salieron las guerreras el príncipe Paris se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encerró y se recostó en la cama a pensar en el reencuentro de hace un momento. Suspiró y cerró los ojos buscando algo de calma.<p>

La imagen de Anaïs no se borraba de su mente — estas tan hermosa… — susurró dando media vuelta.

No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, jamás pensó verla de nuevo y menos para esas fechas, todo era confuso y doloroso. Hubiera querido hablarle pero no pudo ni moverse, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero imposible ella se veía… nerviosa.

No sabía bien que iba a hacer ahora, a pesar de que el castillo era grande sabia que se la encontraría en más de un lugar y que en algún momento tendría que cruzar alguna palabra con ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola queridas lectoras, se los había prometido aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos saludos y besos para mis amigas del "MKR Elite Club". Nos leeremos pronto (eso espero)<em>**

**_Saludos _**

**_Lina A_**


	8. Chapter 8:El Corazón Sigue Roto

_**Capitulo 8: El Corazón Sigue Roto y Todo Esta Peor.**_

Todos llegaron a tiempo al comedor donde se hicieron una pequeña modificación en cuanto a la forma como se ubicaban en los asientos, Lucy le cedió su puesto a Anaïs y ella se ubicó donde anteriormente la rubia se sentaba, es decir, junto a Paris.

—¿Como amanecieron mis niñas?

—Muy bien Caldina — contestó Lucy por las tres.

—Eso me parece bien. Anaïs, ¿cariño como sigues? — preguntó mirándola.

La rubia cerró los ojos — bien, yo estoy bien. Gracias Caldina por la poción.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, la verdad es que si me preocupaste demasiado, estabas muy pálida y bueno pensé que estabas enferma o algo.

Paris tomaba su desayuno tranquilo pero escuchaba atento la conversación.

—Lo que hacen los nervios — dijo cerrando los ojos y desaprobando con la cabeza.

A penas la escuchó Guru Clef se las ingenió y ¡PUN! Coscorrón en la cabeza de ilusionista.

—¡Aush! — exclamó sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Cuantos días piensas quedarte Anaïs? — preguntó Ascot.

—Este yo todavía no se, mis cumpleaños están próximos y la verdad es que deseo estar con mi padres antes de regresar a mis estudios — contestó evitando la mirada penetrante de Marina.

—Claro los estudios son importantes — comentó con sarcasmo —. Allá deben de estar esperando por ti desesperados.

El comentario de Marina no solo molestó a la rubia sino que produjo malestar en el príncipe, quien rápidamente miró a su ex novia con rabia.

—Y porque no te quedas hasta tu cumpleaños — propuso Caldina con emoción —, eso sería genial, así olvidamos el mal recuerdo que nos dejó el del año pasado. A sido el peor cumpleaños que he presenciado querida — aseguró colocando una mano en su cabeza —, sufrí bastante con todo.

Un comentario más y la rabia de Paris se disparo, maldijo todo lo que pudo mentalmente mientras que Anaïs hizo de cuenta que nada había ocurrido. El ambiente se estaba tensando.

Guru Clef respiró profundo y Marina le agarró la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—A más de uno le daría mucha alegría que lo celebraras con nosotros — dijo mientras aplaudía y hacia otro escándalo.

—Caldina yo pensaría que este tema se puede tratar en otro momento — comentó Presea al ver la cara de todos.

El peliverde bajó su mirada pensando en el comentario de Marina, no le había gustado ni cinco, ¿qué quería decir con eso de que la están esperando desesperados? ¿Acaso había alguien especial que la esperaba?

—Sí, ahorita lo importante es la boda de Ascot y Presea — comentó Lucy.

—Ay si — Caldina se levantó y comenzó a bailar y a brincar — y luego el bebe, el mío, todo va a ser perfecto.

Sin darse cuenta Anaïs desvió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Paris, que la miraba con algo de ¿rencor?, ella no lo sabía y aunque no lo juzgaba por lo que pudiera sentir ahora, esa mirada le produjo mucha tristeza.

—Paris — lo llamó Guru Clef haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al mago.

—Necesito comentarte algo, te espero en el estudio.

—Está bien allí estaré — indicó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos hablaban y se reían, todo excepto la rubia, quien permanecía con la mirada en plato mientras jugaba con el tenedor tratando de asimilar las cosas.

—Muy bien chicas entonces manos a la obra — dijo Marina emocionada — hay muchas cosas que preparar.

—Sí, ¡vamos! — gritó entusiasmada el ex pilar y luego miró a su novio —, espero no te moleste pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Latis que notó la extraña mirada que Paris le dio a Anaïs sonrió al ver a su novia — claro que no, pero recuerda que esta noche tenemos planes.

—Claro que si — aseguró acercándose y dándole un beso — te amo.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña Lucy.

Luego de la romántica despedida, las chicas salieron del comedor. Entre todas hablaban de lo emocionante que era todo mientras que Anaïs sonreía levemente ocultando sus ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, por consiguiente debes viajar a Autozam — concluyó el gurú entregándole un sobre.<p>

—Pero si me dijiste que no era necesario — señaló con fastidio. Paris se notaba extremadamente serio.

—Pues era así, pero ahora resulta que el encuentro no es solo con Autozam sino que van a estar los reyes y princesas de Cizeta y claro la princesa Aska y su tutor.

El peliverde dejó el sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda.

—Es importante que asistas Paris.

—¿No sería mejor que fueras tú, Latis? — dijo mirándolo —, tú sabes más de esas cosas, eres bueno en lo que se refiere a relaciones internacionales.

—Por mí no habría problema, pero resulta que de cada planeta van a ir los reyes, princesas y personas al mando — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y esto para cuando seria? — preguntó con resignación.

—Partes en 3 días — indicó Guru Clef.

Paris respiró profundo — pues si no hay opción, iré.

—Oye Paris, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan estresado y molesto? — le preguntó el hermano de Zagato.

—Ay no comencemos, a mi no me pasa nada. Es solo que bueno quería descansar un poco de todo esto, pero veo que es imposible.

Guru Clef negó con su cabeza. El príncipe no sabía decir mentiras. Su malgenio tenía nombre y motivo propio.

—Pues que te sirva de consuelo, luego de esto podrás descansar por unas semanas de todo esto — aseguró el mago.

—Eso me parece bien, aunque yo quisiera saber algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Voy a viajar solo? — cuestionó torciendo los ojos. Estaba harto de todo.

—Pues eso no lo sé… — Guru Clef volteó a mirar a su alumno — ¿Latis y si vas tú con él?

—Guru Clef yo ya te dije que Lucy y yo témenos planes — Paris torció sus ojos una vez más, estaba hasta la coronilla con todo lo que tenía que ver con la palabra amor. Sentía envidia y rabia, todos en el castillo eran felices, tenían a su pareja y se amaban hasta más no poder, mientras que él, llevaba un año sufriendo por culpa de la chica de sus sueños, viviendo de recuerdos y extrañándola igual o más que a su hermana; y no solo era eso, sino que ahora ella, regresaba como si nada, ignorando todo, paseándose por su castillo sin problema mientras pensaba en la persona que la esperaba con desespero allá en la Tierra.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Lucy, ya hemos aplazado esto en varias ocasiones.

—Si Latis lo sé, pero de todas formas alguien tiene que acompañarlo — indicó pensativo.

—¿Y si vas tú?

—No, es imposible, aquí en Céfiro me necesitan bastante — contestó negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero quien más? Ascot se va con Presea de luna de miel, Ráfaga tampoco puede, él ahora esta capacitando a unos soldados, yo no sé quien pueda ir con Paris.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el escritorio mientras que Guru Clef y Latis se miraron por un momento.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en esa posibilidad— dijo con seriedad telepáticamente.

—Pues si lo analizas bien no sería tan mala idea — trató de convencerlo — ¿o es que crees que él no lo pensó ya?

—Claro que lo pensó, pero no sería conveniente — desaprobó con la cabeza levemente — forzarlos, no Latis es mejor no intervenir en esto.

—A bueno entonces que vaya con Marina o con Caldina — el espadachín sonrió.

—Eso no va a pasar Latis— afirmó mirándolo con seriedad — Marina se queda conmigo y Caldina… pues no me parece que sea la persona más apropiada para esto.

—Guru Clef — llamó mirándolo — cuando tengas la respuesta a esto me dices — dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Digamos que esto sería algo bueno para ellos —susurró el espadachín una vez se quedaron solos — tú esperaba a que ella regresara, entonces piensa en que es mejor ahora y no más tarde — aseguró caminando hacia la puerta — más mal no pueden estar.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente no logró unirse a la conversación de sus amigas, así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, la mirada de Paris no se parecía en nada a que le había dando la noche anterior. Su remordimiento creció y la culpabilidad la dominó.<p>

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos recordó con amargura las veces en las que estado en la Tierra pasaba días encerrada y acostada martirizándose con todo lo sucedido. La soledad fue su peor enemiga, en aquel país no conocía a nadie, donde "estudiaba" o hacia un intento no conocía a casi nadie, no le había interesado en lo más mínimo relacionarse. Ella estaba hundida en una depresión sin final, se odiaba más que a nadie por haber cometido tantos errores y por haberle roto el corazón a la única persona que amaba más que a su vida.

En vez de estudiar pasaba en las horas en su habitación desahogándose y pidiéndole disculpas desde la distancia y claro usando su joya mágica a Paris. Cuando iba a estudiar su mente no lograba concentrarse. Esos 12 meses habían sido los más tristes y horribles que jamás había vivido, esperando siempre la mejor noticia que podía recibir en ese momento: que se viera en la obligación de dejar de estudiar y tuviera que regresar a Tokio.

Cuando por fin lo logró sintió algo de tranquilidad, Anaïs parecía comprender que era lo que debía haber hecho y que era lo más importante en su vida.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, no podía deshacer lo que había dicho y hecho. Él estaba cerca de ella pero no podía hacer nada.

Se frotó los ojos al sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos y se recargó en una de las paredes — Paris…

Y como si lo hubiera llamado el príncipe de Céfiro apareció en el mismo lugar mirando los jardines y pájaros trataba de calmar su rabia y frustración. Esa idea si se le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasión, ella era todo un sueño, era bonita e inteligente, era la chica perfecta.

Había escuchado hacia un tiempo que más de un chico estaba detrás de ella pero que jamás se interesó en ninguno por una sencilla razón la cual estaba totalmente relacionada con él y al amor que ambos se profesaban. Aun así la situación ahora era totalmente diferente, ella ya no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él, vivía en otro planeta, en otro país y compartía con todo tipo de personas. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

—_Este yo todavía no se, mis cumpleaños están próximos y la verdad es que deseo estar con mi padres antes de regresar a mis estudios — contestó evitando la mirada penetrante de Marina._

—_Claro los estudios son importantes — comentó con sarcasmo —. Allá deben de estar esperando por ti desesperados._

—¿Desesperados? ¿Quién pude estar más desesperado que yo? — preguntó con amargura dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

* * *

><p>Todo en el castillo se preparó para la ceremonia, la armera real y uno de los hechiceros más poderoso se casaban y todo debía encontrarse en orden. En la mañana hubo mucho alboroto y desorden en el castillo, Caldina y Marina gritaban y se quejaban por todo. Cuando se juntan y se disponían a organizar eventos de ese tipo eran insoportables, nada les gustaba, eran mucho más impacientes que de costumbre, vivían gritándole a cuanta persona les comentaba algo con respecto a la decoración u organización. Ninguno de los habitantes del castillo se salvo, todos sin excepción tuvieron que aguantárselas en algún momento.<p>

—Todo quedo perfecto — dijo Marina sonriendo.

—Sí, ahora tenemos que ir a arreglarnos.

Las 2 chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la ilusionista donde se encontraban las demás.

—Estoy demasiado nerviosa — comentó Presea.

Lucy dejó de maquillarse y la volteó a mirar — no te preocupes todo va a salir bien — señaló sonriéndole — ¿no es así Anaïs?

Pero la rubia no dijo nada, permanecía mirando por la ventana.

Las chicas se miraron con preocupación, desde que Anaïs había llegado casi no había hablado, se encontraba muy distante de todos y no era necesario ser adivino para saber que lloraba cuando estaba sola.

—Hola mis amores ¿cómo vamos por aquí? — preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación en compañía de Marina.

—Pues aquí estamos bien, solo falta que maquilles a Presea — contestó mirándola.

—Bueno, pero primero… haber déjame verte Lucy — le pidió viéndola de pies a cabeza —. No cabe duda de que eres una mujer muy hermosa. Ya disfrutare mucho cuando tenga que hacer tu vestido de matrimonio.

El ex pilar se sonrojó y se rió.

—Aunque todavía falta mi niña, a menos de que nuestro apuesto y muy expresivo espadachín ya te haya dicho algo con respecto a eso.

—Yo… — la pelirroja abrió los ojos — todavía no hemos hablado del tema con seriedad.

—¿Pero si te ha dicho algo Lucy? — preguntó la guerrera del agua.

—Sí, claro pero aun faltan muchos temas que tratar, tú sabes cómo son las cosas.

—Y bien ¿qué hay de ti mi dulce Anaïs?

—Ya estoy lista — afirmó con desinterés.

—Haber déjame verte.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para que la viera.

—Ay mi niña estas muy hermosa — dijo sonriéndole pero Anaïs desvió la mirada.

Lucy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza una vez Marina la miró. Todo parecía empeorar envés de mejorar

—Bueno yo creo… Presea esta noche vas a ser la mujer más hermosa — indicó mirándola y sonriendo aunque en el fondo sentía mucha pena por la guerrera mágica.

* * *

><p>—¿Nervioso?<p>

Ascot dio media vuelta mirando a la persona que acaba de entrar.

—¡Vamos! todo va a salir bien.

El ojiverde suspiró — si yo sé pero… creo que es un síntoma normal ¿o no Ráfaga?

—Bueno si eso es verdad, aunque creo que lo de Ascot también se debe por lo del embarazo.

—Sí, es que amigos entiéndame todo lo que me ha pasado, yo no lo creo… además que encontré todo en la persona que jamás imaginé.

—Presea es una persona muy buena Ascot — dijo Paris.

—Sí, pero es extraño, como comenzamos y como se dio todo, ella amaba a Guru Clef y yo a Marina y míranos ahora — el hechicero sonrió — me voy a casar y voy a ser papá.

El príncipe bajó disimuladamente la mirada, aunque se sentía feliz por su amigo, no podía olvidar su situación, su sueño siempre fue el de estar junto a Anaïs y poder formar una familia. El amor de su vida llevaba más de 24 horas en Céfiro y casi no la había visto.

—Con que aquí están — dijo Latis.

—Latis hola — saludó Ascot.

— ¿Y bien ya estás listo?

—Sí, claro — contestó nervioso.

—¿Ya no estás seguro? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No yo si estoy seguro, lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso por todo.

—Vaya Latis yo ya te venia en brazos de su princesa — dijo Paris mordazmente.

El espadachín miró fijamente — mira Paris esa actitud tuya ya me tiene cansado. Si siente envidia o te molesta que yo tenga novia lamento decirte que no me interesa.

—¿Envidia? — el príncipe se rió — no seas estúpido, yo solo digo que últimamente has descuidado tus labores por andar con Lucy y bueno eso no está bien.

El hermano de Zagato suspiró y cerró los ojos — como si realmente te interesaran lo que pasa en Céfiro, si somos sinceros a ti nunca te interesó esto, es solo que después de que Anaïs te dejó pues fue el único refugio que encontrarse — señaló mirándolo —. Por eso es que ahora andas tan amargado y no le encuentras solución a nada, ella está aquí y una vez más te dejó confundido, ya no sabes dónde esconderte, no le encuentras salida a nada y lo que parecía mantenerte ocupado ya no lo hace. Mira más bien que haces tú con ese problema.

—Ya basta chicos, por favor este no es momento para pelear — dijo Ascot antes de que Paris pudiera contestarle al espadachín — por favor, cálmense.

—No me interesa lo que digas Latis — aseguró dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Latis era mejor no decirle nada, Paris no estaba bien eso cualquiera lo sabe, nada vas a lograr con decirle algo que hasta él mismo sabe — indicó Ráfaga al salir el peliverde.

—Aun así es mejor recordárselo para que haga algo.

—Pues si estas tan seguro de eso, deberías decirle algo parecido a Anaïs, esa niña está hecha un mar de lágrimas desde que puso un pie en Céfiro. Es solo que ella es mucho más disimulada que él.

—Es mejor que no nos metamos en eso — sugirió Ascot —. Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo, en el salón principal se encontraban los invitados Marina y Lucy estaban muy emocionada, presenciarían una boda al estilo cefiriano, mientras que Anaïs solo sonreía y hacia su mayor intento por integrase a las conversaciones.<p>

—Clef entonces yo te estaré esperando para pasar el resto de la velada juntos — dijo besándolo — te amo.

—Yo también mi amor.

Marina regresó a su lugar y miró a su amiga — ¿Anaïs puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro dime.

—Amiga es que yo me he dado cuenta que no estás muy a gusto con esta visita, entonces yo quisiera sabes, ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte?

La rubia suspiró — no es que no esté a gusto, pero es ustedes tiene que entenderme, esto no es fácil. Yo siento que en cualquier momento va a sacarme a patas de aquí — indicó con tristeza —, yo no quiero eso.

—Pues yo no lo voy a dejar, además Anaïs ustedes no han hablado, estoy completamente segura de que si han cruzado miradas, habrán sido por hay unas 3 o 4 por mucho. Tú lo que andas es paranoica.

—No lo estoy, pero Marina ayer cuando estábamos desayunando Paris me miró de una forma que yo sentí que me iba a morir — dijo bajando la mirada — como esperas que me sienta, cuando esta tan cerca de mí.

—Ay no creo que sea para tanto — señaló no muy segura —, aunque yo creería que es mejor que hables con él.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

La peliazul suspiró, su amiga no iba a cambiar de parecer y ella ya estaba desesperada, además Clef le había comentado algo que la había preocupado.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia se celebró en calma, Ascot y Presea estaban felices. Caldina pasó toda la ceremonia llorando a moco tendido en los brazos de Ráfaga. Lucy presenció todo con un gran sonrisa, ella imaginaba su boda y todo el tiempo miraba a Latis como pidiéndole que se casara con ella. Marina estuvo acompañada de Nikona y de Anaïs, su amado mago era el encargado de darles la bendición a la feliz pareja y aunque estuvo sola, la guerrera del agua también fantaseó un poco, ella esperaba que Guru Clef formalizara lo más pronto posible la relación antes sus padres, el solo hecho de imaginar que llegaran a terminar de la forma en la que terminaron Anaïs y Paris le producía escalofríos y un horrible temor. Ese temor lo sentían las dos guerreras mágicas; ellas habían envidiado de cierta manera a su amiga, porque a diferencia de ellas había sabido llevar las cosas, siempre se había mantenido es su puesto, si tenía problemas con Paris los solucionaba sin que nadie se enterara, cosa que no pasaba con ellas, cuando discutían o se disgustaban con sus novios la mitad o todo el castillo se terminaba enterando, además era más seria y segura en sus decisiones. Es por eso que cuando sucedió todo no comprendían nada y pensaban que si esa relación tan solida se había desbaratado las de ellas estaban mucho más en riesgo. Y mientras todos celebraran y estaban felices por la boda, en toda la ceremonia Anaïs estuvo ausente, su mente divagaba, las distancias eran enormes y su tristeza era mucho peor. Paris estuvo junto a Caldina y Ráfaga, con una mirada que expresaba rabia y amargura, el que Latis le dijera la verdad en la cara había acabado con sus ánimos, no quería estar en ese lugar, no quería voltear a mirarla, solo quería escapar y pedirle a su hermana que le borrara la memoria una vez más.<p>

Luego de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta, Presea y Ascot hubieran deseado mejor una cena pero Caldina no les había permitido opinar. El salón estaba bellísimo, las parejas hablaban, felicitaban a los recién casados y otras bailan.

—Paris… — lo llamó Marina.

—¿Que quieres? — preguntó mientras tomaba otro trago.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No, ahora no puedo— dijo mientras dejaba a la guerrera sola.

—Ya basta Marina deja de perseguirlo — le pidió Clef apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Pero es que… — se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó —Anaïs está sufriendo mucho.

—Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Mi cielo, yo no quiero no imaginarme lo que va a pasar cuando sepan que van a viajar juntos.

El gurú respiró profundo, no entendía como era que se había dejado convencer por Latis.

* * *

><p>—¿Anaïs quieres bailar?<p>

—Gracias Ráfaga pero no lo hago muy bien.

El esgrimista sonrió — claro que sí, yo aun lo recuerdo. Vamos no quiero verte sola ni triste.

—Mira es que no quiero ser descortés contigo, pero no tengo ganas — señaló levantándose.

Apenas la vio Lucy corrió tras ella, Anaïs le había prometido estar no iba a compartir con todo ese día y no lo estaba haciendo, envés de integrase solo se estaba alejando de todos.

Desprecio, eso era lo que seguramente estaba sintiendo él por ella y se lo merecía, eso era lo que pensaba la rubia guerrera en ese momento, a esa conclusión había llegado. Si había decidido regresar era porque quería verlos a todo y porque en el fondo guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que fuera posible regresar con Paris, pero ahora no lo sabía. Siempre que por algún motivo tenía que mirarlo él la ignoraba o la miraba con una frialdad que la aterraba.

—¡Anaïs! — exclamó Lucy — espérate.

—¿Que sucede?

—Amiga, tú me prometiste que te ibas a quedar en la fiesta y que ibas a compartir con todo, pero mira estas huyendo.

La guerrera cerró los ojos y la volteó a mirar — lo siento, pero no puedo estar allá adentro.

—Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta ser dura con las personas, que la que se encarga de eso es Marina y que es ella la que se a afrentando a ti y te ha dicho las cosas como son.

—Yo lo sé…

—Antes de regresar a Céfiro tú sabías quienes estaban aquí y sabias cual iba a ser el comportamiento de cada uno, ¿o no es así?

—S-si.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas así? — Lucy se aproximó —. Tú sabías que Paris no podía estar de otra manera contigo.

Anaïs apretó sus ojos y sollozó — si pero duele.

—Sí, claro por supuesto que duele pero no sé yo siempre imaginé que tú tenias la suficiente madures para afrontar las cosas, ¿huir? ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

Anaïs negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Yo jamás te he dicho nada, no soy de las que juzgan, pero si debo decirte que cada vez me decepcionas más.

La rubia abrió los ojos.

—Yo te tenía en un concepto diferente, en cierta forma eres mi modelo a seguir. Mira Anaïs por más difícil que este todo, tú no puedes tomar la salida fácil. Aquí en Céfiro la situación no ha sido color de rosa, todos te quieren mucho y a todos les dolió mucho lo que pasó en aquella fiesta y el hecho de que decidiera irte para no volver, por el siempre hecho de que esto es como una familia. Marina y yo nos sentimos terribles cuando nos dijiste todo, pensamos que no éramos después de todo tan buenas amigas, además porque luego supimos que no querías saber de nosotras, que no solo deseabas alejarte de Céfiro sino de todo lo que lo que pudiera hacerte recordar. Esos meses donde por medio de correos y mensajes nos decías que estabas feliz, ¿tú de verdad esperaba que te creyéramos?

—Lucy, yo no quise…

—Espera déjame terminar de hablar. Mira Anaïs yo no quiero hacerte sentir más culpable de lo que ya te sientes pero tú tienes que entenderlo, Paris no va a actuar como si nada, no puede y yo creo que jamás va a poder y es por una muy sencilla razón y es que el te ama y le duele mucho el verte, el tenerte cerca. Amiga porque no tratas de entender su situación.

—Sí, Lucy porque no entender la situación o más bien porque no dejas de decir tantas estupideces juntas.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que Anaïs negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada. Eso era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Paris se acercó rápidamente — tanto Marina como tú me tienen harto con todo esto.

—Paris yo…

—Tú nada Lucy, es mejor que no digas nada. Ya esto no lo aguanto más, su labor como buena amiga tanto con ella como conmigo no es nada buena — indicó con frialdad —, es mejor que te vayas y me dejes hablar con Anaïs a solas.

La guerrera del viento lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Nada bueno se avecinaba.

—Pero…

El príncipe fulminó con la mirada a la Lucy — adiós.

—No espera Paris ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer — dijo preocupada.

—¡Te dije adiós! — gritó mientras agarraba del brazo a Anaïs.

—Pero yo no me voy a ir hasta que no me prometas que nada malo va a pasar — aseguró parándose frente a él.

—Déjame en paz Lucy — pidió. El peliverde estaba perdiendo el control.

—¡No!

—Lucy… amiga tranquila por favor — le pidió no más bien le rogó Anaïs —, gracias pero no.

El ex pilar cerró los ojos.

—¿Me permites un momento? — dijo mirándolo.

Paris respiró profundo afirmó con la cabeza y la soltándola.

—Pero Anaïs…

—Lucy tú misma lo dijiste, no te preocupes que nada va a pasar — susurró — ve tranquila.

Lucy miró a Paris por un momento y luego miró a su amiga —esta bien — nada convencida se dirigió a la entrada.

—¿Y será que no hay nadie más que quiera solucionar tus problemas o los míos? — le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? — Anaïs le preguntó fijando su mirada en los ojos de él.

—Yo solo quiero aclararte unas cosas para que no sigas creyendo lo que dicen tus amigas. Te voy a dar mi versión de los hechos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola volvi! XD bueno aqui les dejo un capítulo más. Este fue un record jajajaja en un horas lo escribí, aun más sabiendo que tiempo ni espacio tengo :( . Si aviso desde ya que las siguientes actualizaciones no seran tan prontas ni seguidas, estoy estudiando otra vez y tanto el horario como las materias y trabajos de la universidad estan terribles, solo espero que me tengan paciencia, porque yo si voy a continuar, es solo que el tiempo ahora es reducido.<em>**

**_Como siempre gracias a las que comentaron, a las que no lo hiceron, o olvidaron hacerlo, gracias pór el apoyo, les mando besos y cuidense mis amigas hermosas._**

**_Suerte y saludos._**

**_Lina  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9: La Maldita Realidad

_****__**Advertencia: *el siguiente capitulo tiene contenido lemon, no apto para menores de edad***__****_

_****____**Capitulo 9: La Maldita Realidad**_

—¿Pero que te dijo? — le preguntó una vez más desesperada Marina.

—Ya te dije, Anaïs me pidió que me calmara y me aseguró que iba a estar bien — contestó mientras que Latis la abrazaba —, no podía hacer nada más, además Paris me habló muy feo.

La peliazul cerró los ojos — ¿por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?

—Ya Marina no digas esas cosas — Guru Clef se acercó y la abrazó para que se calmara.

—Es que Paris es muy explosivo y si me dices que escuchó lo que le decías a Anaïs debe estar muy molesto. Fuiste muy imprudente Lucy.

—Pero yo no esperaba que él estuviera de chismoso, además no se que tanto escuchó Marina.

—Ya tranquilícense — le pidió Latis — no creo que sea para tanto.

Guru Clef desvió la mirada pensativo, no estaba nada convencido con lo que sucedía, no quería que esto significara más problemas, en unos días Paris debía viajar en compañía de Anaïs, ellos serian los representantes de Céfiro, no convenía mostrar una mala imagen.

* * *

><p>—Yo no sé que pretenden tus amigas con todo esto — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza — me tiene harto con ese papel de heroínas y buenas consejeras.<p>

—¿Paris desde hace cuanto nos estabas escuchando? — cuestionó sin mirarlo.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que Lucy está desilusionada de ti, que Marina y ella se sintieron mal por todo lo que les ocultaste — Paris sonrió levemente —, realmente las entiendo, tú misma te buscaste eso y muchas cosas más — aseguró con evidente resentimiento.

La rubia lo miró con molestia.

—Tienes la suerte de que te hablen todavía.

—¡Basta Paris! — exclamó mirándolo — ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Yo solo quiero saber ¿por qué regresaste? — le preguntó serio — hasta donde recuerdo te fuiste segura de que hacías lo correcto — el príncipe sonrió levemente — claro que tu percepción de hacer lo correcto es bastante distorsionada.

Anaïs respiró profundo, no iba a caer en las provocaciones del cefiriano.

—¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? — le preguntó de forma que sonó más a reclamo.

—Lucy insistió en que viniera para compartir junto con Presea y Ascot este día tan importante, pero ya en unos días me regresaré — aseguró con evidente rabia.

Al escucharla la miró por un momento — regresaras para estar con… él — pensó muerto de celos.

—Entre mis planes no estaba regresar — aclaró con "sinceridad".

—Sí, bueno eso no lo sé y no es que me interese — afirmó mirándola despectivamente.

Anaïs bajó su mirada, se sentía incomoda con la situación, Paris se notaba más que molesto y no sabía ni como hablarle.

—Pero eso sí, antes de que te vayas yo quiero aclarar que lo dijo Lucy no es para nada cierto — dijo negando con la cabeza —, a mi no me duele absolutamente nada — indicó aproximándose y mirándola fijamente —, no creas que después de tanto tiempo yo podría sentir algo por ti. Tú no eres la persona que yo pensé, por lo que no vale la pena sentir algo diferente a la gratitud por lo que hiciste por mi pueblo hace ya un tiempo.

La guerrera mantuvo su mirada fija mientras sentía que todo su anterior se desmoronaba, los ojos de Paris expresaban una frialdad y un rencor que nunca hubiera imaginado poder ver en él. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente.

¿Dolor? Acaso era su imaginación o la rubia guerrera se había desplomado al escucharlo, por más confuso que fuera el mensaje en los ojos de ella, sintió algo de tranquilidad en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No era necesario decirlo yo lo sabia — señaló aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Perfecto, dile eso a tus amigas, ellas no tienen porque estar inventando cosas sobre mí y mis supuestos sentimientos — pidió de forma grosera.

—¡Quieres de dejar hablarme así! —la paciencia de Anaïs de un tiempo para acá se agotaba con gran facilidad.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y sonrió — no me exijas nada, ¿no era yo un pobre diablo que no tenía ni pizca de educación?

La rubia desvió la mirada, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar las provocaciones de cefiriano, por más que él tuviera razón, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar su grosera.

—¿Qué no era así Anaïs?

—Contigo no se puede — respiró profundo — todavía no se bien cuantos días me voy a quedar aquí, espero que no sean muchos, no quiero seguir incomodando a nadie.

Por más rabia y resentimiento que tuviera hacia ella el que se fuera le producía mucho dolor, la amaba.

—No… no te vayas — su subconsciente fue el que habló sorprendiendo tanto a él como a ella — es decir… quédate cuanto desees pero es mejor mantener las distancias —dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Anaïs apretó sus ojos, se sentía destrozada, por un segundo creyó que existía una posibilidad, pero todo indicaba que era nada más producto de su imaginación. A Paris se le notaba el fastidio que sentía por ella. Ya ni ganas de llorar sentía, nada iba a curar su dolor.

* * *

><p>Paris entró al salón muy tranquilo, ya estaba decidido no iba a mostrarse débil ante nadie.<p>

—¡Marina! — gritó Lucy — mira es Paris — señaló con su dedo.

—Sí, es cierto, pero y entonces, ¿donde está Anaïs?

Guru Clef notó las intenciones de su novia de ir corriendo hasta donde el príncipe a reclamarle por lo que pudiera haberle hecho a su amiga. La agarró con fuerza de la mano.

La peliazul lo miró por un momento y desistió, le haría caso hasta que hablara con Anaïs.

—¿Crees que algo malo paso?

—No lo creo mi Lucy — Latis la besó y la abrazó, no quería que su pequeña guerrera se metiera en problemas, si Paris volvía a hablarle mal tendría que ir a enfrentarlo, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las pataletas de un príncipe despechado.

Sin importarle nada el peliverde se acercó a ellos y luego de mirar despectivamente a las guerreras, dirigió su mirada al gran gurú — ¿crees que sea posible viajar mañana mismo a Autozam?

—Podemos hablar de eso mañana bien temprano, ¿te parece?

El hermano de la princesa se encogió de hombros — como quieras — y se dirigió donde estaban Ascot y Ráfaga.

—Yo creo que es mejor ir a buscar a Anaïs —propuso Marina.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¡Mis amores! — gritó Caldina corriendo hasta ellas —, vengan, vamos a bailar — dijo agarrándolas de la mano, arrastrándolas hasta el centro de la pista donde las esperaba Presea.

Las dos guerreras se miraron con resignación.

—Siempre quisieron que les enseñara algunos de mis bailes, muy bien esta es la oportunidad —la morena comenzó a mover las caderas con emoción.

Mientras tanto Guru Clef volteó a mirar al espadachín — esto es lo peor, como pretendemos presentar una buena imagen de Céfiro si sus representantes no se soportan.

—¿Tan mal crees que fue esa conversación?

—Latis, no viste como llegó Paris. No sé ni porque te hice caso — el mago respiró profundo.

—Sabes que yo no veo todo tan mal, ellos son el uno para el otro, ese viaje les hará bien — indicó con seguridad.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste celestina Latis? — le preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo soy, solo digo lo que veo.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran Anaïs ya se había despertado. Eso también le producía nostalgia, anteriormente disfrutaba de su estadía en Céfiro, no dormía hasta altas horas de la mañana pero si lo suficiente, además de que siempre que abría los ojos en sus labios aparecía automáticamente un sonrisa, tenía más de un motivo para levantarse feliz.<p>

Suspiró y acomodó la almohada arropándose. Sobre la mesa de noche se encontraba una pequeña jarrar con algo de poción para dormir. Desde que había llegado a Céfiro no había logrado conciliar el sueño por lo que le había tocado acudir a medidas extremas, Guru Clef no estaba de acuerdo con eso para nada, así que no tuvo otra opción que buscar a Caldina. Todas las noches la ilusionista se encargaba de dejarle preparado algo de poción para que pudiera dormir sin problema, todo esto a escondidas del gran gurú claro está.

Anaïs parecía cada vez estarse hundiendo en una depresión sin fin, apetito casi no tenia, su estomago parecía estar cerrado, no tenía por lo general ganas de hacer nada y hablaba escasamente lo necesario.

—_Es decir… quédate cuanto desees pero es mejor mantener las distancias._

Con desespero se tapó los oídos y comenzó a llorar. Eso sí que iba a ser un infierno, si no fuera porque Guru Clef le había pedido que se quedara porque necesitaba pedirle un favor, saldría corriendo a Tokio en ese mismo momento.

—_No creas que después de tanto tiempo yo podría sentir algo por ti. Tú no eres la persona que yo pensé, por lo que no vale la pena sentir algo diferente a la gratitud por lo que hiciste por mi pueblo hace ya un tiempo. _

Le dolía muchísimo esas palabras, no podía exigirle nada, ni reclamarle nada, no tenía la cara para hacerlo. Paris la había tratado del mismo modo que ella lo había tratado a él, el día de su cumpleaños.

Resignada se levantó y se dirigió al baño, la esperaba un largo día con muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Su princesa lo besaba con mucha pasión mientras que una mano enredaba sus cabellos y con la otra buscaba afanosamente la forma de deshacerse del bóxer de él.<p>

—Paris… te necesito ¡por favor! — exclamó abalanzándose sobre él.

—Yo también — susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama sentándose y tomándola de la cadera.

La rubia sonrió mientras se quitaba lentamente el camisón.

—Prométeme que no me vas a volver a dejar — le pidió posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Anaïs lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo miró fijamente — yo soy tuya para siempre y nunca te voy a dejar… te amo.

Paris sonrió, su triste corazón por fin encontró la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Con calma la acomodó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel, dejándose embriagar con su aroma.

Anaïs gemía cada vez que sentía le lengua y los labios de su amado besar sus pechos.

Para él era un deleite total, tenerla una vez más así, la había extrañado como nadie tenía idea. Solo en sus sueños parecía lograr sacar todo eso que tenía guardado, cuando ella aparecía, él simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos e impulsos. Ella lo manejaba a su antojo. Pero ahora que era real no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ella sabría cuanto la había necesitado.

Dejándose llevar por sus deseos la agarró de las manos con una mano, levantándolas hasta dejarlas sobre la cabeza de ella, enseguida la deslizó su otra mano hasta llegar a la parte baja de su cadera.

La rubia guerrera lo miró por un momento.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Anaïs — le susurró al oído mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la intimidad de la chica.

—¡Aaahh! — gimió al sentir como su príncipe acariciaba su intimidad.

—Nunca intentes dejarme, no podría aguantarlo otra vez — dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Anaïs se arquea desesperada mientras gemía — Paris…

—¿Si? — preguntó deteniéndose.

—Dame más, ¡por favor! — suplicó clavando sus uñas en la espalda del cefiriano.

—Prométeme que jamás vas a volver a lastimar mi corazón, mi vida es tuya, entiéndelo — indicó acomodando entre los muslos de su chica — prométemelo por favor.

—Nunca, perdóname por todo — pidió tomándolo con ambas mano de la cara — te amo.

Paris la besó mientras la penetraba con tal desespero que la guerrera gimió con todas las fuerzas que tuvo.

—Yo también te amo. Más que a mi vida — aseguró moviéndose suavemente.

—¡Aaahh! — gimió varias veces mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente.

Completamente enamorado y feliz, se dejó llevar por los impulsos y la excitación, comenzó a moverse con más frecuencia, provocando en ambos miles de sensaciones.

—Te amo… — le susurró su guerrera recostándose sobre él.

Esa noche seria otra que nunca olvidaría, por fin la había tenido entre sus brazos, todo ese dolor se había esfumado. La cura a todos sus males era ella y nada más que ella.

Con una gran sonrisa la abrazó hasta quedarse dormido.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y rápidamente le echo un vistazo a la habitación, su mirada lo decía todo. Una vez más había sucedido. Por más real que hubiera parecido, nada había ocurrido. Ese era el karma con el que parecía que tenía que aprender a vivir.

Desilusionado se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Sus hábitos habían cambiado desde hacía un año, así lo intentara mil veces no lograba dormir hasta tarde, su preocupaciones no se lo permitían. Siempre que abría sus ojos sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, su maldita y triste realidad.

—Tus besos jamás van a saberme tan dulces en mis sueños, no eres tú — dijo suspirando — eres una ilusión.

—_Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas así? — Lucy se aproximó —. Tú sabías que Paris no podía estar de otra manera contigo._

_Anaïs apretó sus ojos y sollozó — si pero duele._

….

_La guerrera mantuvo su mirada fija mientras sentía que todo su anterior se desmoronaba, los ojos de Paris expresaban una frialdad y un rencor que nunca hubiera imaginado poder ver en él. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente._

_¿Dolor? Acaso era su imaginación o la rubia guerrera se había desplomado al escucharlo, por más confuso que fuera el mensaje en los ojos de ella, sintió algo de tranquilidad en lo más profundo de su corazón._

—_No era necesario decirlo yo lo sabia — señaló aguantando las ganas de llorar._

Cerró sus ojos, no entendía que estaba pasando. No quería ilusionarse inútilmente, no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado por ella otra vez. Debía ser fuerte y no demostrarle absolutamente nada.

Con desganó se dirigió al baño, en un rato debía ir al despacho de Guru Clef. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irse a Autozam, de seguro cuando regresara ella ya no estaría.

* * *

><p>Lucy miró a Marina con preocupación.<p>

—Yo espero que esto no traiga más problemas — señaló sentándose en la cama.

—Latis, me contó hasta anoche, pero no sé, él afirma que todo va estar bien, igual él no se sabe lo que nos dijo Anaïs.

—Anaïs es muy fuerte, yo de ella ya estaría loca, no podía soportar el tener que ver Clef de lejos y no poder si quiera dirigirle un hola — dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, yo no sería capaz de mantener las distancias con Latis, él es mi todo.

La peliazul respiró profundo— este no va a ser un buen día. En un momento van a escucharse gritos e insultos.

—¿De verdad piensas que va a ser tan terrible?

—Paris ha cambiado mucho, no tolera absolutamente nada, le pidió a Anaïs que ni lo mirara. Claro que va a ser terrible.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada a la ventana mientras abrazaba a Nikona.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días Guru Clef— saludó la guerrera del viento mientras entraba al despacho.<p>

El mago le sonrió — buenos días Anaïs, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien gracias.

El cefiano bajó la mirada por un momento, los ojos de su alumna se mostraban extremadamente tristes.

—Guru Clef yo quiero saber….

—Dime.

—¿En cuántos días es posible que yo pueda regresar a Tokio? — preguntó con algo de angustia.

El mago respiró profundo y la volteó a mirar — veras Anaïs, eso todavía no lo sé.

La guerrera lo miró confundida.

—Todo depende de cómo salgan las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Guru Clef se acomodó mejor en la silla y la miró fijamente — como te había comentado, necesito que me colabores en algo muy importante.

—S-si por supuesto no hay problema — dijo no muy segura.

—Veras Anaïs, Céfiro se encuentra en su mejor momento, por fin conseguimos una unidad en todo el planeta. Las personas de otros planetas se encuentran muy contentas con eso y han decidido que nosotros pertenezcamos a una alianza en pro del desarrollo. Al principio no estábamos muy seguros, pero no podemos cerraron, otros planetas tiene muchas cosas que aportarle a este.

—Eso me parece perfecto — indicó con emoción, por más mal que la estuviera pasando, Céfiro siempre seria su segundo hogar.

—Sí, bueno hace unas semanas Autozam nos pidió que fuéramos, sabes que nosotros les ayudamos muchísimo y bueno querían que fuéramos a mirar el estado del planeta, nos iban a conmemorar por la labor realizada, pero al fin no se concretó nada — dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Entiendo.

—Hace un par de días llegó un mensaje del comandante Geo, invitándonos a la reunión que se va a realizar en su planeta, donde van a estar presentes los representantes más importantes de cada planeta, es decir, todos los que forman parte de la unión de la que te hablé.

—Eso está bien Guru Clef, lo que no entiendo ¿es que necesitas que yo haga?

—Como sabes Latis es el que más sabe de relaciones internacionales, pero él no puede hacerse cargo de esto, debes estar al tanto de que los hermano de Lucy los invitaron a pasar unos días en su casa.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

—Para mí es muy difícil viajar en este momento, aquí en Céfiro me necesitan bastante — aseguró preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener la chica —. Anaïs necesito que acompañes a Paris a Autozam.

La guerrera se quedó helada con la petición, no pudo articular palabra o movimiento alguno. Su infierno se había agrandado a proporciones inimaginable.

—Muy bien Guru Clef aquí estoy — indicó entrando al despacho —, ¿ahora si me vas a decir si puedo viajar hoy mimo? — completó ignorando por a la rubia. Por el bien de él era mejor ni mirarla.

—Paris… que bien que estas aquí — el mago sonrió tratando de mostrarse calmado — yo creo que es mejor que viajen en las horas de la tarde.

—¿Viajen? — cuestionó frunciendo el ceño — ¿alguien más va a viajar conmigo?

Anaïs lo miró de re ojo, que la tierra se abriera en dos pedía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sí, precisamente estaba hablando de eso con Anaïs — dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

Los ojos de Paris se encontraron con lo de ella, ambos estaban perdidos y no parecía lógico lo que el gran gurú decía, eso era lo último que deseaban.

—Ya todo está listo, en la tarde partirán a Autozam — aseguró resignado, esperando la reacción de ellos, o más bien la de Paris.

—Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Guru Clef — indicó molesto mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

—Paris es lo mejor…

—¡¿Lo mejor? — gritó deteniéndose y golpeando con fuerza la mesa —, aquí la mejor sería que esta señorita se fuera de Céfiro.

Anaïs se tapó la boca al escucharlo pero no pudo evitar que se escuchara sus sollozos.

El príncipe la volteó a mirar por un segundo y enseguida la ignoró, no le importaba nada.

—Quieres calmarte — pidió con seriedad, no iba a tolerar su grosería.

—Ya basta Guru Clef, así no son las cosas — lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Paris…

—Todos aquí me tiene harto, primero fue mi hermana y su fantástica idea de encerrarme, luego fueron Marina y Lucy las súper consejeras y ahora esto. ¿Qué quieren ustedes?

—Yo no quiero nada Paris, lo único que pienso es que…

—Hazte ya la idea de que esto se terminó, ella… — señaló con su dedo — lo quiso así.

Guru Clef miró con preocupación a Anaïs, la chica lloraba en silencio.

—¡Si viajo a Autozam voy solo! — gritó fuera de control.

—Paris no puedo…

—¿No puedes qué? ¿Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás? ¿Dártelas de súper héroe? — el príncipe sonrió — lo aprendiste Marina, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Basta! — exclamó levantándose — no te permito que la metas a ella en esto.

—¡Pues yo no te permito que te metas en mi vida!

—No me estoy metiendo en tu vida Paris — dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Seguro — el peliverde dirigió su mirada a la guerrera —¡Maldita sea! ¡Di algo que me desesperas! No creo que estés muy de acuerdo con todo esto, ¿o sí?

—Guru Clef… yo creo que… —Anaïs miró con temor al amor de su vida —yo regreso hoy a Tokio.

Paris torció los ojos y maldijo hasta más no poder, no quería viajar con ella pero tampoco quería que se fuera. No iba a permitir que "la persona" que le esperaba allá en la Tierra la tuviera cerca para hacer lo que él se moría por hacer.

El mago lo miró, cada uno se notaba confundido, desesperado y dolido con todo. Paris sabía como herir con sus palabras a su ex novia.

—Pues si eso deseas Anaïs no hay problema, hoy puedes irte — dijo totalmente seguro, mandarla a Autozam era casi un suicidio.

—¡Esta bien! — gritó mirando al gurú fijamente — viajo con ella.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? — preguntó incrédulo — yo pensé que…

—Sí, sí, sí, no me interesa, no vemos al rato — afirmó caminando hasta la salida y azotando la puerta.

Guru Clef suspiró y miró a su alumna — ¿Anaïs quieres regresas a Tokio?

—Yo sé que me necesitas, que te di mi palabra — la guerrera bajó la mirada mientras se le quebraba la voz —, no quiero fallarle a nadie más, iré a Autozam con Paris, solo necesito que me des las indicaciones y que me digas exactamente qué tengo que hacer.

—¿Estás segura?, yo no quiero causarte más problemas, tú misma te diste cuenta de la actitud de Paris, no sé qué tan bueno sea esto — indicó con preocupación.

Anaïs negó con su cabeza — Guru Clef, yo no sé qué tan cierto sea lo que dijo Paris, viendo de ti no creo que hayas sido capaz de planear algo como esto.

—Por supuesto que no — mintió cerrando los ojos.

—No te preocupes por lo que vaya a hacer Paris — dijo mirándolo —, no le exijas nada, él tiene razón en muchas cosas. Yo iré con él.

* * *

><p>Una vez salió del despacho se encontró con Latis. El espadachín lo miró fijamente, esperando algún insulto, grito o pataleta.<p>

Paris bajó su mirada y continuó su camino con deseos de asesinar a la primera persona que le dijera algo.

Todos en el castillo se habían enterado de lo que sucedido. El príncipe maldijo entre dientes y fulminó con su mirada a cuenta persona se le atravesó en el camino mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió saliendo la persona que llevaría la peor parte en ese viaje.

—¡Anaïs! — sus dos amigas corrieron hasta ella.

La rubia les sonrió — no se preocupes — dijo abrazándolas rápidamente.

—Pero…

—Tengo que ir a alistar mis cosas, viajo a Autozam en la tarde — señaló dándola media vuelta— adiós.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola queridas lectoras XD, bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y men<em>_sajes._**

**_Est__oy haciendo lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia, la universidad no me deja casi tiempo__, tengo el horario partido, tengo clase en las noches :S horrible._**

**_Muchos besos y saludos para mis amigas del "MKR Elite Club" las amo mis niñas, gracias por todo. Antitos thanks por tus consejos y por ser mi maestra jajajaja XD. Oli yo no los torturo ni les provoco cancer jajajaja que malas referencias me das niña jajajaja :P  
><em>**

**_Nos leeremos pronto creo yo, no se tengo 2 fics más que actualizar._**

**_Saludos y suerte en todo  
><em>**

**_Lina A  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10:Fingiendo Ser Algo Que No Se

_**Capitulo 10: Fingiendo Ser Algo Que No Se Es.**_

En el salón principal el ambiente era algo parecido a un funeral, nadie sonreía sino que se mostraban preocupados y tristes por la situación. En una esquina Lucy y Marina hablaban con su amiga, le brindaba su apoyo y trataban de animarla, aunque sabían que era inútil, Anaïs se notaba totalmente resignada.

—Este es mi castigo — aseguró sonriéndolo levemente.

—No, no lo es — dijo molesta —, no puedes dejar que Paris trapee el suelo contigo.

—Marina tiene razón — apoyó mirándola.

—No se preocupen por mí. Voy a estar bien, se los prometo —Anaïs volteó a mirar a la pelirroja —. Espero que te vaya bien con Latis, no discutas con tus hermanos, ellos no son malos, solo quieren protegerte. Lucy aprovecha esta oportunidad, si tanto deseas venirte a vivir a acá, demuéstrenles que son una pareja solida, que eres una persona segura de lo que haces, lucha por lo que quieres amiga.

—Amiga… — Marina la abrazó — tú también tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.

La rubia abrió los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza — esto es totalmente diferente amiga.

—Anaïs — la llamó Guru Clef dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaban las guerreras.

Las guerreras se aproximaron agarrando a su amiga de la mano como señal de apoyo.

—Guru Clef…

—Ráfaga, en el fondo yo creo esto como una luna de miel para ellos — susurró Caldina con tan mala suerte que todos los que estaban allí.

El gurú cerró los ojos, mientras que Ráfaga abrazó a su esposa y le tapó la boca, tanto el príncipe como la guerrera se miraron rápidamente. El viaje más interesante y emociónate de sus vidas los estaba esperando.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no creo que tenga que repetirles que de esto dependen muchas cosas — comentó mirando al peliverde.

—Todo va a salir de maravilla Guru Clef, representaremos a Céfiro muy bien, todo va a ser digno de "la pareja real" de este planeta — aseguró sonriéndole a la guerrera.

La rubia lo miró con asombro y temor. Anteriormente eran conocidos en Céfiro de esa forma, las personas se referían a ellos como la pareja real de Céfiro, sus futuros reyes. Además siempre que Paris iba con Anaïs a algún evento decía eso mismo.

Luego de la despedida de todos, la pareja se dirigió a la salida donde los esperaba una nave.

—Trata de portarte bien con ella Paris — pidió telepáticamente el mago. Guru Clef no podía dejar de pensar en la guerrera mágica, le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar. Cuando Paris se lo proponía era una verdadera pesadilla, y tenia de sobra que motivos para desquitarse con ella.

—Ya te dije que si, ahora déjame tranquilo — dijo mientras miraba a su ex novia subir a la nave, con un notable, muy notable nerviosismo.

—Calma nada va a pasar — se dijo mentalmente.

—Ven vamos ya — el príncipe la agarró de la mano mirándola con calidez y sonriéndole.

La guerrera correspondió la sonrisa y la mirada y ambos de dirigieron al interior del al nave. Una vez adentro Paris la soltó bruscamente y la dio la espalda.

Anaïs cerró los ojos, su presentimiento era cierto, su ex novio se iba a vengar de ella y le haría pasar un muy mal rato.

—Antes que nada quiero aclararte unas cosas — señaló volteándola a mirar fijamente — las cosas no van a cambiar por este viaje, entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada. Esta situación fue planeada y tú solo estas aquí por un error y nada más.

—Si yo… entiendo — dijo suplicándole con la mirada que no fuera tan duro con ella. La verdad es que sus fuerzas eran casi nulas y los desplantes, reproches, indirectazos y demás palabras hirientes, la estaban acabando, no quería llorar al frente de él, pero si seguía todo así se desplomaría.

Paris desvió la mirada, ella tenía la facilidad de hipnotizarlos con esas dos esmeraldas, además no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido. Tenerla cerca lo estaba volviendo loco y su orgullo estaba en picada.

_Anaïs lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo miró fijamente — yo soy tuya para siempre y nunca te voy a dejar… te amo._

Cada imagen pasaba por su cabeza, torturándolo — ¿por qué no son las así las cosas? — se preguntó por milésima vez en el día.

La guerrera tomó asiento al lado de la ventana, trató de concentrar su atención en el hermoso cielo cefiriano. Se sentía rara, era como si estuviera junto a un extraño, un extraño al que amaba más que a su vida, sentía los ojos de él puestos en ella a veces, pero no se atrevía a corresponderle la mirada.

—_Hermana tú lo amas — aseguró limpiándole las lágrimas._

—_Por eso mismo no quiero ir Lulú — afirmó negando levemente con la cabeza._

—_No Anaïs, tienes que ir o sino nunca vas a estar tranquila — señaló abrazándola —. No puedes seguir así. Si, te equivocaste pero eso no significa que ya no tengas oportunidad._

—_Es que…_

—_Mira Anaïs, yo he hablado más de lo que piensas con tus amigas, por eso es que se tantas cosas._

—_Pero Lulú, tú…_

—_Cuando tú viajaste, yo las busqué porque estaba muy preocupada por ti, no entendía como era que te habías ido cuando habías hecho tanto para evitar eso —la mayor de las Hououji respiró profundo —. Anaïs la persona que ellas me describieron no encajaba contigo para nada, pero luego entendí todo, porque en algún momento hice algo parecido, lastimé a una persona que amaba muchísimo._

_Anaïs apretó sus ojos al sentir que se llenaban de lágrimas._

—_Por más irreal que suene todo, Paris es el hombre para ti. Lucy y Marina me comentaron todo lo que había hecho por ti y como siguieron los días una vez lo dejaste._

—_Paris es una persona muy especial, pero yo no valoré nada, me odia Lulú me odia — afirmó llorando._

—_No, te equivocas — dijo negando con la cabeza —, él te ama Anaïs estoy segura, solo tienes que buscar el momento adecuado para demostrarle que tú también a él. Hermana esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para recuperarlo, confía en lo que sientes y no desaproveches esto._

Suspiró y posó sus ojos en él, Paris parecía muy concentrado en algunos documentos. Detenidamente lo miró, no comprendía cómo había logrado sobrevivir tantos meses sin él, todo él le gustaba y necesitaba. Suspiró una vez más mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con él, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del muy concentrado peliverde.

—¿Necesitas algo? — le preguntó mirándola con frialdad.

—No, yo solo pensaba en lo hermoso que es el cielo de Céfiro — contestó mirando a la ventana.

El príncipe frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo los papeles. Esa respuesta no se la creía, su ex novia estaba pensando otra cosa, algo que la hacía sonreír como a él tanto le gustaba.

El viaje siguió en calma, cada uno continuó dándole vueltas a la situación, iba a ser difícil sus estadía ese planeta, la posición de cada uno era complicada, las heridas no se había cerrado y tenía ideas no muy claras y totalmente erradas de los sentimientos del otro, dolía, todo dolía.

—Príncipe Paris hemos llegado a Autozam — informaron antes de aterrizar.

El cefiriano volteó a mirar a la guerrera, quien lo ignoró.

* * *

><p>—¡Geo! — gritó Zaz mientras corría al habitación del comandante.<p>

—¿Que quieres? — preguntó abriendo la puerta.

—Me acaban de informar que los representantes de Céfiro acaban de llegar.

—En unos momentos voy para allá, déjame que tengo que arreglar unas cosas — aseguró presionando el botón y cerrando la puerta.

Zaz se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

—Muy bien… — el comandante se aproximó a su cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada su recuerdo más preciado: la foto de su comandante Águila.

Un largo suspiro acompañado de una mirada muy nostálgica escapó. Lo había amado hasta más no poder, en secreto claro está, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no podía olvidarlo.

—Ojala te sientas orgullo de mi labor, jamás voy a hacer tan bueno como tú… mi Águila y jamás te voy a dejar de amar — señaló mientras delineaba con sus dedos el rostro del comandante. Le dio un beso y la volvió a guardar.

El autozamita se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la abriera, escuchó los pasos de Zaz.

—¿Y ahora que necesitas? — preguntó saliendo de la habitación.

—Geo, Latis no vino — indicó bastante agitado.

—¡Que!, ¿entonces quien vino?

—El príncipe Paris y su prometida... la guerrera mágica del viento.

Geo lo miró totalmente confundido — ¿estás hablado enserio?

—Estoy igual que tú Geo, para mí también fue extraño verla, porque tenía entendido que ellos habían terminado o por lo menos eso fue lo que se dio a entender en aquella fiesta a la que asistimos.

—Bueno, no somos quienes para juzgarlos, ni mucho menos para meternos en la vida de nadie — dijo mientras ponía su mano en el mentón —. Aunque si debo reconocer que para haber pasado por alto esta situación… Paris debe amarla demasiado.

Zaz afirmó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por avisarme, tenemos que cambiar las reservaciones en el hotel. Zaz encárgate de eso por favor. Al igual que cuando vienen Lucy y Latis debemos darles la mejor suite matrimonial — dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo —, no te tardes.

—Ya voy.

* * *

><p>Anaïs miraba detenidamente el lugar, era la primera vez que viaja a Autozam.<p>

—Es increíble, cuanta tecnología — dijo con emoción — creo que ni en un millón de años la Tierra va a llegar a esto.

Paris la miró por un segundo, siempre quiso ir al mundo de ella, quería conocer su familia y su forma de vivir. Con nostalgia suspiró mientras recordaba los planes que tenia con ella.

_El gran día había llegado y como era de esperarse, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, luego de esa fiesta nada volvería a ser como antes._

—_Hoy daremos el siguiente paso — dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba la pequeña cajita que estaba encima de ella, miró el contenido en ella y luego cerró sus ojos — gracias hermana por permitirme conocerla —señalo sonriendo — yo al igual que tú voy a ser feliz junto a la persona que amo._

_No podía pedirle más a la vida, Céfiro se encontraba bien, muy pronto sería nombrado rey y estaría junto a la chica que tanto amaba por el resto de la eternidad._

_Su sonrisa se agrandó al recordar que una vez salieron del estudio después claro esta de "trabajar fuertemente" le había prometido que ese cumpleaños seria inolvidable._

_Paris ya estaba más que decidido, le diría a Guru Clef que se iría por una temporada a la Tierra, ahora que se comprometería con Anaïs formalmente era el momento de ir a su mundo._

Cerró sus ojos y maldijo mentalmente su suerte, aun no creía el giro tan inesperado que había dado todo, no la odiaba pero si le dolía y le daba mucho coraje recordar lo que ella le había hecho. Anaïs había mandando todo por un caño.

—¡Paris! ¡Anaïs! — los llamó Geo aproximándose — que gusto verlos.

—Geo — dijo mirándolo —¿como estas?, sé que no esperabas vernos el día de hoy, pero es que por asuntos de fuerza mayor, el viaje tuvo que adelantarse.

—No se preocupes, para nosotros en un honor tenerlos aquí — señaló mirando a la chica —Anaïs que sorpresa y que alegría verte — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

—Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí en Autozam, siempre quise conocerlo.

—Espero que tengamos el suficiente tiempo para que puedas conocerlo bien.

—Lucy me ha hablado maravillas de este planeta, para mi seria un placer conocerlo — aseguró sonriendo.

El comandante correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Por cierto Geo, por lo que veo el planeta por fin se adaptó a todos los componentes que fueron traídos de Céfiro — señaló el príncipe mientras miraba su entorno.

—Eso es verdad, luego tendrán un tour para que puedan ver bien como se encuentra el planeta — dijo dirigiendo su mirada Zaz —, por el momento creo que es mejor que vayan al hotel se instalen, descanses y en unas dos horas nos vemos para cenar juntos, ¿les parece?

—Por supuesto — dijo tomando la mano de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos.

Anaïs miró rápidamente su mano y sorprendida solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Zaz se encargará de llevarlos al hotel.

—Buenas tardes príncipes de Céfiro — saludó el recién llegado bastante agitado.

—Por favor Zaz deja las formalidades — pidió el peliverde — llámame Paris y a ella Anaïs.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se reía.

—Zaz encárgate de llevarlos al hotel y asegúrate de que estén bien — pidió mirándolo.

—Sí, mi comandante.

—Bueno muchachos nos vemos al rato — dijo dando media vuelta y mirando a la rubia —, me alegra mucho saber que tú eres la futura reina de Céfiro.

Anaïs abrió la boca, pero antes de que dijera algo Paris tomó la palabra — lo sé mejor lección no puede haber — afirmó acercándose a su ex novia y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El autozamita sonrió y luego de despedirse otra vez, se alejó.

—Muy bien, por favor síganme — sugirió el mecánico caminando hacia la nave —, el hotel no queda muy lejos.

—Vamos —el príncipe agarró con fuerza la mano de la guerrera, quien no tardó en recamarle con la mirada lo sucedido y como si no significara nada él le guiño el ojo.

En todo el trayecto no hablaron, aunque la expresión de sus rostros lo decía todo, Anaïs se sentía confundida y molesta mientras que Paris sonreía con frescura.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿A que está jugando? ¿Por qué me hace esto? — se preguntó la guerrera mientras respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse.

—Por fin voy a saber qué es lo que sientes, esa sonrisa en la nave y las miradas que a veces me das me confunden, por fin voy a saber que pasa contigo — pensó. No podía negar que se sentía feliz, la tendría cerca suyo los próximos 3 días, fingiendo que era la "feliz pareja real de Céfiro".

—Por cierto ¿cómo se encuentran Lucy y Latis? — preguntó el mecánico.

—Bien, ellos están muy bien — contestó sin el mayor interés.

—Latis iba a viajar a Tokio por unos días — comentó la rubia.

—¿Enserio? ¡ Wow! ¿Eso significa que los hermanos de Lucy por fin lo aceptaron?

—Bueno… creo que no tienen otra opción — aseguró sonriendo.

—Latis me había comentado que solo uno de ellos lo aceptaba.

—Cameo y Maciel son muy sobre protectores con Lucy pero no son malos chicos — señaló sonriendo —, yo los conozco bien.

Paris posó sus llenos de ira y celos, muchos celos en ella.

—Pues ojala y ya no molesten al pobre de Latis — comentó riéndose.

—Lo sé.

Dejándose llevar por lo que realmente sentía el príncipe se acercó a su ex novia dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Anaïs bastante sorprendida movió rápidamente su cabeza evitando mirarlo. Esa situación ya no les estaba gustando para nada, una vez tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con Paris sobre lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a permitir que el hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

—Bien hemos llegado — informó deteniendo la nave.

El peliverde volteó a mirar a la chica — vamos mi amor.

Y ella bastante molesta la volteó a mirar y sin contestarle nada se bajo y se dirigió rápidamente al interior del hotel.

Zaz miró la escena sin entender nada y siguió a la rubia.

Paris respiró profundo, ya se imaginaba lo que iba pasar más adelante.

—Espérenme un momento aquí— pidió el autozamita.

—Más te vale que te comportes — le susurró al oído con tono serio una vez se acercó.

Anaïs apretó sus puños y lo volteó a mirar pero una vez más no le permitieron hablar.

—Chicos, ella se encargara de llevarlos a la suite — indicó Zaz.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Riko, por favor acompáñenme por aquí — dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—Chicos yo les dejo, espero que disfruten mucho de su estadía en Autozam.

—Gracias Zaz por todo— dijo el peliverde.

—Bueno nos vemos al rato, hasta luego.

La rubia no pudo ni despedirse, le costaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Su rabia e incomodidad se lo impedía.

—Me permite su majestad — le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa cínica.

—Déjame en paz — le pidió digiriéndose rápidamente al ascensor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar lejos de él.

* * *

><p>Marina entró al despacho del mago.<p>

—Hola, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó sin mirarla.

—Mi amor — la peliazul caminó hasta él y lo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos —, se que estas preocupado yo también lo estoy pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Sí, eso lo sé pero… no me siento bien sabiendo lo que hice—Guru Clef volteó a mirar a su chica y la beso —, yo pude haber ido, pero tú sabes bien que si Anaïs no es la reina de Céfiro no es nadie.

—Yo lo sé.

—Al principio pensé que era una idea descabella de de Latis, peor luego analicé las cosas y… mandé a Anaïs por conveniencia olvidándome de su bienestar. No puedo sentirme bien por eso.

—Clef… —Marina lo abrazó — no tienes porque sentirte culpable por esto, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar y arreglar sus diferencias, por favor mi amor no pienses en eso — le pidió besándolo — te amo muchísimo.

—Yo también te amo —el mago le sonrió y la besó — prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme.

—Eso jamás.

* * *

><p>Riko terminó de dar las indicaciones mientras que Anaïs se dirigió al baño, no quería saber nada de nadie ni de nada.<p>

—Si necesitan algo comuníquense con la recepción — señaló la muchacha mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Perfecto no hay problema — Paris la acompañó.

—Bueno no siendo más me retiro — dijo dando media vuelta.

—¡Oye! — gritó deteniéndola.

—¿Si?

—Me puedes llevar a mi habitación por favor.

Riko lo miró confundida — ¿disculpe?

—Sí, bueno esta la habitación de mi acompañante, ahora me puedes decir donde se encuentra la mía — pidió con algo de molestia.

—La reservación era para dos personas.

—Aja.

—Esta es la única habitación que está reservada.

Paris abrió los ojos.

—¿Tiene algún problema señor?

—No, no así está bien — contestó negando levemente con la cabeza — gracias.

—Para servirle, que pase buena tarde.

* * *

><p>Abrió toda el agua de la bañera, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.<p>

—_Antes que nada quiero aclararte unas cosas — señaló volteándola a mirar fijamente — las cosas no van a cambiar por este viaje, entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada. Esta situación fue planeada y tú solo estas aquí por un error y nada más._

¿Cómo podía decirle eso y luego comportarse como lo estaba haciendo?

No lo entendía, para nada lo entendía. Esa manera de torturarla era la peor que se había podido ingeniar.

_El peliverde volteó a mirar a la chica — vamos mi amor._

Colocó ambas manos en su cara y comenzó a llorar.

Paris entró de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó en la cama apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas y colocando su cabeza en ellos.

Esto estaba fuera de sus planes, hasta el momento había sido relativamente fácil mantener el control, pero ahora tendría que compartir con la chica que lo volvía loco la misma habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo estaría junto a ella y no quería ni imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Él era consciente de que nada bueno iba a salir de ese viaje, por más feliz que estuviera de tenerla tan cerca, se estaba lastimando más, se estaban abriendo y profundizando las heridas, el odio y lo que pudiera sentir ella por él aumentaría. En cualquier momento llegarían los reclamos y se desencadenaría una larga discusión. Aun así no le importaba, desde que ella lo había dejado, su futuro y su vida había dejado de tener sentido.

—Por favor Esmeralda dame fuerzas — murmuró.

—¡Paris! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó al salir del baño.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Estoy en ella! — exclamó correspondiéndole la mirada.

—¿¡Que!

—Lo que escuchaste, esta es nuestra habitación — indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Anaïs negó con la cabeza — eso no puede ser porque… — hizo una pausa y lo enfrentó — esto está entre tus planes, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Yo no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo, el hecho de que me haya equivocado contigo no significa que tengas derecho a lastimarme — la guerrera se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta —. Ahora mismo voy a ir a arreglar esto.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada — dijo colocándose frente a la puerta, impidiendo que saliera.

—¡Basta!, termina ya con esto — pidió con desespero.

—Te vas a quedar calmadita y no vas a hacer nada, aquí nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que está sucediendo — el cefiriano respiró profundo —. Escuchaste a Guru Clef, de esta visita dependen muchas cosas Anaïs.

—Pero…

—Vamos a hacer de cuenta que nada pasa y vamos a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, por favor… hazlo por Guru Clef y por tus amigas — pidió a modo más de suplica.

La rubia desvió la mirada, un incomodo silencio envolvió la habitación, era casi imposible hacer eso, los sentimientos de ambos a veces sobrepasaban sus límites y no querían hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

—Anaïs…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Discúlpame por como actué hace un rato, es solo que tú escuchaste lo que dijo Geo.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿qué pretendes con esto? — Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente —, tarde o temprano van a saber que todo es mentira.

—Sí, pero ¿acaso olvidas que ellos estuvieron en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No… yo si me acuerdo — difícil seria que no lo recordara

—Quiero cambiarles esa imagen, porque no solo fui yo el humillado, sino que tú también quedaste mal al frente de todos.

—Tienes razón — dijo sin pensar bien en lo que eso implicaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! XD, bueno queridas lectoras aqui les dejo un capitulo más de esta fantastica historia, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Como siempre gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews** **y por seguir mis historias.**_

_**Thank queridas y lindisisisimas amigas del "MKR Elite Club", ustedes si que se ha sabido ganarse mi cariño.**_

_** *Antitos yo si te quiero es solo que en la dimension virtual pues... jajaja no puedo evitarlo es muy gracioso todo lo que uno puede hacer. Por cierto no puedes hacerte la loca ya quiero leerte. **_

**_*Jessi linda que bueno que andes descansado, disfruta mucho de tus vacas. Yo no soy mala, para nada, eso de cortar en las mejores partes pues ya deberias de estar acostumbrada, asi como yo estoy acostumbrada a tus giros inesperados en tus fics._**

**_*Oli querida, no me dañes la reputación de semejante manera, yo solo soy un tris dramática, pero eso no significa que va a matar o a enloquer o enfermar a nadie._**

**_*Brenda, nena no he podido dejarte el review, sorry no se ni como escribí la universidad me tiene asfixiada, pero si te leí y ya en un ratico haré la tarea muy juiciosa._**

**_*Nancy, que bueno que te guste la historia, yo tomé tu sugerencia y la alargue porque si tiene razon valia la pena. Espero que disfrutes mucho con todo lo que le pasa a tu pareja favorita. Yo siento ganas de abrazar a Ferio cada vez que leo lo que le hago jajajaja_**

_**Y por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti guadalupe v c, gracias nena por tus reviews y por leerme****, solo te pidio que me tengas paciencia en cuanto a la actualización, estoy haciendo todo por actualizar pronto, es solo que el semestre esta algo duro y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir. Claro que si, si deseas saber sobre mis otras historias** **en mi perfil las puedes encontrar.**_

_**Bueno ya no me extiendo más, nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Suerte en todo.**_

_**LINA ANDREA  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: Zutto

_**Capitulo 11: Zutto (**__**porque tú eres importante...**__**siempre**__**)**_

Se terminó de arreglar el cabello mientras que su adorado príncipe permanecía recostado sobre el sillón durmiendo, esa sería su cama durante esos días. Llevaban cerca de dos horas compartiendo la misma habitación y ya le parecía una eternidad; evitaba mirarlo y hacer el mayor ruido posible. Entre más trataba de actuar clamada más nerviosa se mostraba. Deseaba que esos días se pasaran lo más rápido posible o si no iba a enloquecer.

Nerviosa, se dirigió a la cama — estoy segura que lo empaque — susurró buscando en su bolso con afán.

—Que ya me tengo que levantar — dijo levantando la cabeza aun dormido.

—Este… — Anaïs se levantó asustada y se aproximo llevaba por… sus sentimientos.

Paris ¿dormido? Se recostó mientras que ella se sentó junto a él —duerme otro poquito — susurró y totalmente convencida se acercó y le dio un beso — que la vida resulta más fácil en los sueños que en la realidad.

El peliverde abrió sus ojos al sentir la cerca, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Paris! — exclamó levantándose asustada.

—¿Lo explicas tú o lo explico yo? — le preguntó frunciéndole el ceño.

La guerrera desvió la mirada mientras temblaba.

El peliverde se levantó y se acercó tanto como pudo poniéndola aun más tensa —, lo nuestro ya es historia.

Anaïs cerró sus ojos, tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa. La torturaba con sus actos y con sus palabras, tan fríamente e hirientemente como sabia hacerlo desde que había llegado a Céfiro.

Paris le dio rápidamente la espalda respirando profundo, estaba perdido, no entendía nada, la situación era terrible y ella con sus actitudes hacia que todo se viera el doble de terrible.

Rápidamente entró al baño, su único refugio, el único lugar en la habitación donde no lo tenía cerca.

—¿Tonta… en que estaba pensando? —se preguntó mientras se recostaba en la puerta —, esto se me está empezando a salir de las manos.

El príncipe maldijo tanto como pudo, estaba desesperado.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que haga algo como esto? — se preguntó acercándose a la ventana —, ¿ella quiere acabar conmigo o qué?

* * *

><p>—De veras que yo no me imagino la vida sin ti — señaló Marina recostándose sobre el pecho de su chico.<p>

—A mi me pasa igual —Clef la rodeó con su brazo — tú eres todo para mí.

—Y pensar que yo creía que jamás estaría a tu lado — dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sabia Marina, siempre lo supe y espere que me dijeras algo, pero no lo hiciste y no te imaginas como me dolió — indicó arropándola con la frazada.

—Ay es que pensé que no me correspondías, la situación no era como la de Lucy y Anaïs — aseguró acomodándose de tal forma que quedara más cerca de la cara de él.

—Y luego regresaste como si nada a tratarme mal y a no dirigirme la palabra.

La guerrera se rió y lo volteó a mirar — Clef, porque no quieres entender que estaba muy nerviosa y que tenía miedo, además Presea siempre estaba contigo, no pude evitar sentir celos.

—Si claro y por eso usaste Ascot para darme celos, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso es mentira, yo jamás… —la peliazul no pudo seguir hablando, su novio la miraba fijamente — pero solo fue cuando me enteré por boca de Latis que tú si sentías algo por mí.

Clef negó levemente con la cabeza, su alumno era una increíble con esas cosas del amor, siempre lo sorprendía con lo que hacía y decía.

—A mi me daba rabia que no hiciera nada, aquí todos en el castillo me restregaban en la cara su felicidad y yo como una tonta tenía que verte actuar y hablarme como si yo fuera una simple conocida — indicó haciendo pucheros.

—Ay porque no te olvidas de eso — pidió acercándose y posando sus labios en los de ella —, no importa nada del pasado, estamos juntos y nos amamos.

—Tienes razón — Marina lo besó con pasión y continuaron demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

* * *

><p>Cameo y Maciel miraba con extrema seriedad al invitado mientras que Saturno y Lucy terminaban de preparar la comida.<p>

—¿Necesitan ayuda? — preguntó una vez más, el espadachín estaba desesperado, sus cuñados constantemente lo atacaban con preguntas.

—No ya todo está listo — afirmó su novia saliendo de la cocina con unos recipientes.

—Si Latis tranquilo — Saturno llegó hasta la mesa dejando los platos y demás recipientes con comida —, además eres nuestro invitado.

Lucy muy sonriente se dispuso a servir la cena.

—¿Y cuántos días es que piensa estar en la ciudad? — preguntó Cameo.

—Solo puedo estar en la ciudad 3 días, mi trabajo me impide estar más tiempo aquí.

—Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan — comentó Maciel.

—Si es cierto, se presta mucho para infidelidades y esas cosas. Una relación así no tiene futuro, lo mejor es terminar con eso — concluyó Cameo.

Lucy respiró profundo y se sentó junto a su novio.

—No creo que eso pase con ustedes, llegan 4 años juntos y no ha ocurrido nada malo, ¿o sí? — preguntó Saturno mirando a la pareja. Él al igual que Lulú conocía el secreto de su hermana y la apoyaba en todo.

—Claro que no— contestó la guerrera negando con la cabeza.

—Si, además eso vivir lejos dentro de poco va a acabar — el espadachín tomó la mano de su chica y le sonrió.

Lucy correspondió a la sonrisa, mientras que Saturno afirmó con la cabeza y Cameo y Maciel se miraron.

* * *

><p>Anaïs salió de la habitación corriendo esperando alcanzar a Paris. Su adorado tormento no la había esperando y no le dirigía la palabra desde el incidente.<p>

—¿Como no me di cuenta que ya se había ido? — se preguntó entrando al ascensor, donde estaba su cuasi enemigo.

Paris la miró por un momento sin mostrar emoción alguna y luego oprimió el botón para dirigirse al lobby donde los esperaba Zaz.

Una vez se abrieron las puertas del ascensor la rubia guerrera se dispuso a salir pero Paris interpuso su brazo.

—Pero…

El cefiriano respiró profundo y la agarró de la mano llevándola casi que arrastras. Anaïs contuvo su llanto tanto como pudo.

—Zaz hola — saludó el principe.

—Paris, Anaïs, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, estamos muy bien, ya más descansados.

—Oh que bien. Ahora por favor síganme Geo los está esperando — informó dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

Paris miró a su ex novia con total desprecio, la quería lejos de él, de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él, con su vida, con todo.

Ella al notarlo deseó con todas sus fuerzas morirse, tenerle de enemigo era lo peor que podía pasar, así no sobreviviría.

—¡Vamos! — gritó Zaz desde la puerta.

Antes de que él dijera algo la chica caminó hasta la salida.

En todo el recorrido Paris conversó con Zaz sobre el planeta y todo lo que se había hecho, mientras que la guerrera miraba por la ventana. Autozam era un planeta increíble, con muchas cosas que a ella le gusta, sueño de ser ingeniera de sistema también había quedado en el olvido.

—_No te rindas, tienes que ser fuerte y confiar en lo que tienes en tu corazón._

Anaïs abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor — ¿por qué me dice eso Princesa Esmeralda?

—_Porque te conozco, mi hermano te necesita. Esta es solo la primera prueba de muchas que se les van a presentar en la vida._

La guerrera bajó la mirada pensativa.

Paris la miró tratando de descifrar algo, no quería dar a su brazo a torcer, no quería ser blando con ella, ni demostrarle nada. Él ya había hecho todo por ella, se había humillado y todo con tal de no perderla. Ahora le tocaba a ella claro si es que lo quería lo suficiente, tendría que devolverle algo de lo que él le había dado.

Durante toda la cena la actuación fue perfecta, por más "falso" que fuera todo, no se pudo ocultar la buena química que había entre ellos, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que palabra y que gesto era el adecuado.

Las miradas, las sonrisas y los besos a veces los confundían, todo parecía estar como antes, por lo que en algunos momentos se olvidaban del "libreto" y sacan todo lo que realmente sentían uno por el otro.

Geo tomó un poco de vino mientras miraba la pareja darse besos.

—Se que de pronto sueno algo entrometido pero es inevitable no preguntarles, ¿ustedes no habían terminado?

Tanto príncipe como guerrera frenaron tan exquisito beso y se miraron a los ojos, como preguntándose qué iban a decir.

Zaz miró Geo, era más que obvio que si era demasiado entrometido y que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de preguntas, aunque el mecánico no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la situación.

—Pues veras… —el peliverde sonrió — lo sucedido no tuvo tanta trascendencia, solo fue cuestión de hablar y ya estuvo — aseguró besando la mano de la estática rubia —Anaïs me ama y yo a ella, eso es lo único que importa.

La guerrera sonrió y se acercó besándolo. Era más que claro que era ella la primera que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, este era otro momento en el que no actuaba de acuerdo al libreto, no por lo que su cabeza le pedía, sino por lo que su corazón gritaba.

—Me parece perfecto, porque recuerdo que algunos representantes de otros planetas rumoraban que Anaïs había abandonado al príncipe Paris la noche del compromiso y que ahora Guru Clef tenía que ponerse en la tarea de buscar la futura reina de Céfiro — el autozamita tomó otro poco de vino —.Yo hace mucho no voy a Céfiro, pero alguna vez escuché que Anaïs no había regresado a Céfiro pues ya no tenía razones, había logrado su cometido de jugar con el futuro rey; también se decía que la guerrera mágica no estaba muy satisfecha con muchas cosas que le hacia su príncipe y que por eso y por muchas cosas más al príncipe Paris ya nadie lo respetaba, sino que más bien era motivo de burla. Se decían muchas cosas no muy agradables de ustedes dos.

Paris apretó su puño disimuladamente manejando todo su autocontrol, recordando las palabras de Guru Clef y como serian los rumores ahora, si explotaba en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran las de los rumores. Si Caldina tenía fama de chismosa en Céfiro, las princesas Tata y Trata no se quedaban atrás.

Anaïs miraba la escena sin saber que decir o que hacer, odiaba los chismes y más si ella estaba involucrada en ellos, evitaba mirar a su ex novio para no tener que soportar su mirada reclamándole por todo, ella era la culpable al fin y al cabo de todo y eso la hacía sentir mucho, demasiado miserable.

—Espero que no les moleste que les diga esto, yo en cierta forma tenga confianza con ustedes y solo quiero advertirles algunas cosas, mañana vendrán todos y puede que salgan con esta clase de comentarios.

—No te preocupes Geo, por eso también quise venir con mi Anaïs, ya va siendo hora que todos conozcas a la mujer que amo y con la que me voy a casar.

La guerrera bajó la mirada por un momento, deseando que lo que predicaba su adorado príncipe fuera cierto — eso… es verdad, pienso que luego de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños las cosas andan mejor…

—Pues no esperemos más y hagamos un brindis por ustedes — dijo levantándose y haciéndole señas a Zaz para que también lo hiciera.

La pareja aparentando felicidad imitó a los autozamitas.

Luego del brindis y de hablar un poco sobre lo que se los diferentes proyectos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el planeta, Zaz se encargó de llevarlo de regreso al hotel, una vez allí Anaïs se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, donde se colocó su pijama y se recostó, evitando a todas costa a Paris.

El cefiriano entró a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón bastante pensativo, debía ser cuidado con lo que decía y hacia, no quería que ella pudiera aprovecharse de su debilidad, ni mucho menos quería ilusionarse.

Suspiró y la volteó a mirar preguntándose en que sería lo que pasaría por su cabeza cada vez que lo besaba y le decía que lo quería —me gustaría que fuera cierto — susurró recostándose, sabía que no iba a dormir, tenerla tan cerca de él y saber que podía abrazarla, besarla, ni nada lo volvía loco, la amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba tanto.

Ella mientras apretaba sus ojos haciendo todo su esfuerzo por dormirse y no pensar, pero era imposible si cuando estaba sola en su habitación en Céfiro le era imposible, estando con Paris en la misma habitación era completamente imposible. No entendía como era que había excedido a semejante petición. Prefería mil veces que la ignorara, que la mirara mal, que si hubieran podido guardar las distancias como se lo había pedido en la boda.

Con amargura ambos pasaron la noche recordando cada palabra y beso falso, preguntándose si estaban haciendo lo correcto y como terminaría todo.

* * *

><p>Las princesa Tata y Tatra arribaron a Autozam en compañía de sus padres, Trata como siempre muy sonriente saludaba y hablaba con todo el mundo mientras que Tata miraba todo con fastidio y hacia dé cuenta que escuchaba las indicaciones de su madre.<p>

Enseguida hizo su aparición la princesa Aska y su recién novio Sanyung, la feliz pareja sonreía, definitivamente la actitud de la princesa de Farhen había cambiado desde que se había ennoviado, Chang estaba muy contento con su pequeña, Aska estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en su planeta y las personas la querían y la respetaban.

Detrás de Farhen arribaron los representantes del planeta Eris, la reina Aure llegó en compañía de su hijo Thanos y su prometida la princesa Naida. Era la primera vez que la reina salía en público, hacia un par de meses su esposo había muerto, por lo que su planeta había estado un poco alejado de todos los eventos y reuniones.

Por último hizo su arribo los representantes del planeta Fraternidad, el planeta que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la forma como estaba regido el Céfiro, la reina Ami alguna vez viajó a Céfiro para hablar con Guru Clef sobre la labor del pilar y lo triste que era ver a una persona esclavizada. La reina trató por todos los medios encontrar una solución para esto, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró hacer nada. Cuando se enteró de todo lo sucedido en Céfiro sintió mucha pena y pidió a sus dioses por el descanso de la princesa Esmeralda y porque todas las personas que salieron perjudicadas y sufrieron tuvieran paz y tranquilidad. Ami y su esposo Kazuo hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance cuando Cizeta, Farhen y Autozam se dirigieron a Céfiro, la reina Ami, gran amiga de Liynaa madre de las princesas Tata y Tatra trató de convencerla para que hablara con sus hijas y las hiciera desistir, también intentó comunicarse con Chang y Águila pero era demasiado tarde; apreciaban mucho la labor realizada por la guerreras mágicas pero jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas, solo a Lucy de quien tenía muy buena imagen. El planeta Fraternidad era el cargado de tomar la mayoría de las decisiones, había sido el encargado de integrar a Céfiro en la alianza.

Geo y Zaz se encargaron de recibir a cada uno mientras que Paris y Anaïs permanecían en una esquina esperando saludos a todos como era debido. El peliverde temía por lo que pudiera decirle la reina Ami y el rey Kazuo, eran escasas las veces que había cruzado palabra con ellos, de la imagen que ellos se llevaran dependía casi que el futuro de su planeta.

Anaïs al notar la ansiedad y nerviosismo en su príncipe, lo agarró de la mano.

—Tranquilízate que todo va a salir bien — lo animó sonriéndole.

—Es que…

—¡Anaïs! — gritó Aska soltando a Sanyung — ¡eres tú! — exclamó corriendo y abrazándola.

—Princesa Aska que alegría volver a verte — afirmó correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver — dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

La rubia sonrió y la abrazó.

—¿Que no se suponía que había terminado? — le susurró Tatra a Tata.

Tata la miró confundida.

—Bueno no importa — la princesa se acercó — Paris, Anaïs que bueno verlos… juntos.

—¡Princesas! — el cefiriano se acercó con una gran sonrisa y las abrazó tan hipócritamente como pudo hacerlo — como están de bien y de lindas.

Tatra se rió mientras que Tata desvió la mirada con fastidio.

—Tatra, Tata que gusto verlas — saludó la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ay linda que bueno verte — dijo la mayor.

—Buenas tardes — saludó el sultán al príncipe y la guerrera.

—Buenas tardes — saludaron los dos.

—He de suponer que eres tú la guerrera mágica del viento, ¿no es así?

—A si es mi nombre es Anaïs Hououji.

—Siempre quise conocer a las otras guerreras mágicas, en Cizeta queremos mucho a Marina — señaló Liynaa con una gran sonrisa.

Anaïs sonrió al igual que Tatra mientras que Tata torció la boca.

—Buenas tardes príncipe Paris — saludó Aure.

—Buenas tardes Reina Aure, ¿cómo está usted?

—Muy bien querido — contestó sonriendo — contenta de verte otra vez.

—Uy Paris tanto tiempo sin verte, como has cambiado amigo — señaló Thanos aproximándose.

El peliverde se rió y lo volteó a mirar —si la verdad es que han sido muchos años amigo, aunque tú también has cambiado.

—Hace como mil años que no te veo amigo que esperar.

Anaïs sonrió, Paris alguna vez le había contado de su Thanos príncipe de Eris.

En los tiempos en que los padres de Paris aun gobernaban, Céfiro y Eris eran planetas muy unidos, su madre Akemi y la reina Aure eran muy amigas. Paris y Thanos se la pasaban jugando, eran el mejor amigo del otro, pero cuando los padres de Paris murieron y la princesa Esmeralda fue elegida como pilar, Céfiro se aislado por completo y nunca más volvió a saber nada de Aure y su familia.

—Por cierto quiero presentarte a mi prometida la princesa Naida — indicó el príncipe mirando a la chica de enormes ojos azules y cabello dorado.

—Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío princesa — dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Naida y yo nos vamos a casar en unas semanas amigo.

—Wow que bien felicitaciones — Paris sonrió aunque en el fondo se sintió mal al recordar que alguna vez aposto con él, sobre quien sería el primero en casarse —, pero amigo yo también quiero presentarte a la mujer de mi vida.

El peliverde abrazó a la rubia por detrás — Anaïs mira el es Thanos mi mejor amigo en la infancia.

—¿Anaïs?, tú eres una guerrera mágica, ¿cierto? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La guerrera afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende, hasta donde me habían dicho, ustedes habían terminado su relación hace ya un tiempo y se odiaban— dijo mirando a cada uno.

—Sí, la gente suele inventa muchas cosas, aunque no deberías ponerle mucha atención, quien allá dicho eso no es más que un desocupado cuya vida debe ser un asco y por eso tiene que andar pendiente de lo que hacen los demás — aseguró mirando de reojo a las princesas de Cizeta.

Thanos se rió — ay amigo en eso sigues siendo igual, no toleras ni te aguantas nada.

—Buenas tardes príncipe Paris — saludó Ami apareciendo de detrás de él.

—Reina Ami buenas tardes — saludó haciendo una reverencia — ¿cómo está usted?

—Muy bien — contestó con una seriedad que asustó a la rubia guerrera.

Ami volteó a mirar a la joven y se acercó — con que eres una guerrera mágica.

—A si… mi nombre es Anaïs Hououji y soy la guerrera del viento, guardiana del genio Windom.

La reina la miró de arriba abajo lo que la puso nerviosa.

—Reina Ami quiero presentarle a mi prometida — dijo agarrando de la mano a su ex novia.

—Vaya… — la reina sonrió — no necesité conocerte para saber la clase de persona que eres. Me alegra mucho saber que el futuro de Céfiro queda en buenas manos.

Paris cerró los ojos por un momento y le apretó la mano.

—Ustedes dos hace una bonita pareja, me atrevería a decir que van a ser unos reyes estupendos.

Anaïs miró a la reina y sonrió — gracias reina Ami.

—Oh no, no me llames así por favor, dime nada más Ami — le pidió negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias por sus palabras A-Ami — agradeció con timidez.

—Por favor reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas, quiero pedirles por favor se dirigían al interior de la base — pidió Geo.

Todos los representantes de los diferentes planetas siguieron las indicaciones, pero cuando Anaïs se disponía a caminar su ex novio la detuvo y la llevó a otro lugar.

—Pero Pa…

—Ssshhh — el hermano de Esmeralda le tapó la boca con la mano —, no digas nada.

El cefiriano la soltó y se acercó — por favor Anaïs tú tienes que ayudarme con esto, confío en ti.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué es que no te parece suficiente todo? — le reclamó.

—No, si pero tenemos que sonar lo más convincentes posibles en todo, la reina Ami no es una mujer cualquiera.

—Sí, eso pude notarlo.

—Ella sabe cuando una persona está mintiendo solo mirarte, con decirte Guru Clef le tiene un poco de miedo a ella.

Anaïs abrió los ojos.

—_La reina se portó muy bien conmigo pero… —Lucy hizo una pausa y la volteó a mirar — es una persona muy seria y fría, a cada rato te está analizando con la mirada, aunque hay momentos en los que es una persona muy cálida._

—_Pero, ¿qué te dijo? — preguntó Marina._

—_Me dijo que era una persona increíblemente valiente y fuerte, que por todo lo que había hecho merecía solo cosas buenas — __indicó con emoción._

—Anaïs… — Paris se acercó y la beso — en esto estamos los dos… como antes — dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos — tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien, muchas personas creen mi y no quiero fallarles.

_**Kanashii koi wo hajimete shitta ano toki**__**  
><strong>__**Moshi anata no te soba ni nakereba**__**  
><strong>__**Namida wa tomazu nagarete**__**  
><strong>__**Aozora mite 'te mo ame ga kokoro ni furi-tsuzuketa**_

_(En ese momento, la primera vez que conocía un romance triste,_

_Si tu mano no habría estado a mi lado_

_Mis lágrimas habrían fluido sin cesar_

_Y aunque yo miraba el cielo azul, la lluvia se mantenía cayendo sobre mi corazón)_

No pudo evitar no sonreír, era la primera vez que notaba algo cálido y verdaderamente sincero en él.

_**Aruite 'ku**__**  
><strong>__**Hitori ja nai**__**  
><strong>__**Da kara furikaerazu ni mae dake mite**__**  
><strong>__**Issho ni**__**  
><strong>__**Aruite 'ku Tooi michi mayowanai kitto**_

_(Voy a caminar_

_Tú no estás solo_

_Sigue caminando hacia delante sin mirar atrás_

_Conmigo_

_Sigue caminando y no te pierdas en el largo camino)_

Paris suspiró y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.

**Osana-sugite wa wakaranakatta dekigoto**  
><strong>Ima nara wakaru ano hi deatta<strong>  
><strong>Kanashii omoide-tachi mo<strong>  
><strong>Kokoro no kageri de sae mo anata to ireba kieru<strong>

_(Eventos que no podía entender cuando yo era joven_  
><em>Puedo entenderlos ahora.<em>_Los recuerdos tristes que conocí ese día_  
><em>Y las sombras que cubren mi corazón. Todos desaparecen cuando yo estoy contigo)<em>

—Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, todo va a estar bien — le susurró antes de que lo besara.

_**Waratte ne**_  
><em><strong>Hitori ja nai Watashi anata to ireba egao ni naru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Issho ni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waratte ne Taisetsu na hito da kara Zutto<strong>_

_(Sonríe para mí_  
><em>Tú no estás solo.<em>_Cuando estoy contigo puedo sonreír_  
><em>Conmigo<em>  
><em>Sonríe, porque tú eres importante para mí...<em>_siempre__)_

La magia que sentían cuando se besaban era la misma como cuando estaban juntos, por un momento se olvidarían de todo.

_**Mirai de matsu tsurai koto anata to nara heiki ne**_

_**Waratte ne**__**  
><strong>__**Hitori ja nai Watashi anata to ireba egao ni naru**__**  
><strong>__**Hontou yo**__**  
><strong>__**Waratte ne Taisetsu no hito da kara Zutto Kitto**_

_(Las dificultades que esperan en el futuro están bien si estoy contigo_

_Sonríe para mí_  
><em>Tú no estás solo. Cuando estoy contigo puedo sonreír<em>  
><em>Es cierto<em>  
><em>Sonríe, porque tú eres importante... siempre... siempre)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo más algo diferente, algo bueno tenia que salir o sino pues esta pareja iban a terminar en un siquiatra por culpa mía jajajaja. Amo esa canción desde que la escuche en el anime, cuando AnaisFuu la cantó, batalle bastante para conseguir la traducción, pero bueno ahí la tienen, para las que no la recuerdan Anais la canta cuando están en la zona residencial del castillo, se llama Zutto/siempre.**

**Como siempre gracias a todas las que comentan, me leen y me apoyan.**

**Besos a todas en especial a... bueno ellas saben a quienes.**

**Suerte en todo y hasta la próxima.**

**Lina A.**


	12. Chapter 12: Del Cielo Al Infierno

**_Capitulo 12: Del Cielo Al Infierno_**

Algo cambió, definitivamente cambió, los ojos de Anaïs brillaban y sonreía naturalmente. Paris hablaba con cada uno de los invitados con mucha más calma y seguridad, en algunas ocasiones la volteaba a mirar y le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía. Su esperanza había renacido y sus sueños habían regresado, creía en él, estaba segura de que las palabras, los besos y miradas de hace un momento eran reales, así que estaba decidida a luchar por lo que quería. Esperaría a la noche para hablar con Paris sobre lo que sentía.

—¿A sí que eres una de las guerreras que lucho dos veces por el bienestar del planeta Céfiro? — preguntó dejando el cubierto sobre la mesa.

La rubia volteó a mirar a la persona a la persona que le había hablado — así es.

—Vaya eso es asombroso — el joven sonrió — siempre quise conocerlas en persona, yo las admiro mucho.

—G-gracias — contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Para mí es verdaderamente increíble conocer a una de las personas que sin pertenecer a ese mundo, arriesgó su vida por el bienestar y la paz de todos los habitantes de Céfiro — comentó mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, este… la verdad es que Céfiro es un lugar muy importante para mí, puedo no pertenecer a el pero si lo veo como mi segundo hogar.

—Eres una persona admirable de eso no cabe duda— el príncipe sonrió —, por cierto, creo que no fuimos presentados, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó riéndose.

La guerrera negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy Hiroshi hijo de la reina Ami y el rey Kazuo.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Anaïs Hououji y soy la guerrera mágica del viento.

—Anaïs. Es un nombre muy hermoso —Hiroshi le guiño el ojo haciéndola sonrojar —, pero no tanto como tú.

Anaïs desvió un poco la mirada, se sentía un poco incomodo con lo que le decía.

De un momento a otro lo que le decía Thanos dejó de escucharse, todas las voces y risas dejaron de escucharse, lo único que era audible era los comentarios del príncipe Hiroshi hacia su chica, con mucha rabia desvió la mirada.

—Por lo que puedo notar eres una persona demasiado serena y tranquila, eso me parece muy interesante y bueno — afirmó el príncipe mientras tomaba un poco de vino —, siempre he pensado que es mejor pensar antes de actuar.

—Sí, claro que lo es — dijo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

—Pero y cuéntame Anaïs, ¿a qué se dedica un chica como tú en su planeta?

—Actualmente me encuentro estudiando y…

—Mi amor — Paris la interrumpió agarrándola de la mano con fuerza.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—¿Si te había dicho que te amo muchísimo?

La rubia sonrió — Paris…

—Pero si es enserio Anaïs tú eres mía —El cefiriano se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Hiroshi frunciera el ceño y volteara a mirar a otro lugar — solo mía.

—Oye Paris…

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó mirando a Thanos.

—Estaba pensando en que sería muy bueno si Anaïs y tú viajan con nosotros a Eris una vez termine esta reunión.

—A bueno eso sería fabuloso, ¿no te parece mi amor?

La guerrera miró rápidamente a su ex novio — este si… claro me encantaría.

Hiroshi miró a la chica y luego miró al príncipe Paris con recelo negando con la cabeza.

Todo lo que él decía y hacia la llenaba de nuevas esperanzas y de tranquilidad — después de todo creo que este viaje no fue malo — pensó mientras lo miraba y le sonreía estrechando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Luego de la cena los representantes se dirigieron a un salón donde Geo y Paris debían presentar un informe completo sobre todo lo que se había hecho en Autozam durante el último año.

En todo el camino Paris no dejó de abrazar, besar y mimar a su guerrera, mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a Hiroshi acto que no pasó desapercibido antes lo ojos de él, de la reina Ami, del rey Kazuo, ni mucho menos del príncipe Thanos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Anaïs sonrió — por supuesto.

—¿Estás segura?, es decir, tal vez tú novio se moleste y quien sabe termine haciendo algún escándalo— aseguró con seriedad.

—¿Eh?, no te preocupes Paris no es así — afirmó. La rubia no tenía idea de que sucedía.

—Eso no me pareció a mi — susurró sentándose.

Anaïs ignoró el comentario y continuó hablando con Aska.

A unas cuantas sillas de allí Tata torció los ojos al ver a Hiroshi— es un idiota.

—¿Eh?— Tatra dejó de buscar con su mirada al comandante de Autozam — ¿Qué sucede hermanita?

—Nada olvídalo — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tatra se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su madre.

Mientras las demás personas tomaban asiento y se organizaban, Thanos logró llevar a Paris a la esquina del salón para hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Ya amigo dime que está pasando — le pidió mientras le hacía señas a su madre y prometida para que fueran tomando asiento y se organizaran.

—¿Que está pasando de qué?

—Oh vamos, acaso crees que no noté como mirabas al príncipe de Fraternidad.

—Ah es eso — dijo con fastidio.

—Si es eso.

—Ese principito no me interesa — indicó desviando la mirada.

—No hay porque tener celos, Anaïs y tú se aman, eso es lo que importa ¿o no lo crees?

El peliverde suspiró — yo que voy a saber — dijo mientras se iba.

—¿Qué? — Thanos frunció el ceño — oye Paris espera.

—¡Maldita sea! — maldijo caminando hasta llegar al centro del salón donde se detuvo y apretó sus puños. Su querida guerrera ya no estaba conversando con Aska como cuando la había dejado sino que ahora conversaba muy animada con el príncipe de Eris.

—Paris, Geo te necesita — informó Zaz apareciendo detrás de él.

—Eres una descarada — pensó negando levemente con la cabeza — ¡te odio!

—¡Que!

—Nada — el peliverde volteó a mirar al mecánico — que me decías.

—Geo nec…

—Paris vamos necesito decirte algo antes de comenzar — interrumpió el comandante.

—Claro vamos — el cefiriano se dirigió con Zaz y Geo a la entrada del salón mientras que Thanos miró con preocupación a su amigo y a la rubia guerrera.

Mientras su amado príncipe se llenaba de rabia e ira, Anaïs hablaba con Hiroshi de todo un poco, la guerrera estaba fascinada con todo lo que él le comentaba de su planeta, mientras que él no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para elogiarla y coquetearle.

—De verdad que eres una mujer encantadora — aseguró sonriéndole.

—Bueno no es para tanto — dijo con timidez.

—Claro que lo eres — aseguró guiñándole el ojo.

La guerrera sonrió y volteó a mirar a otro lugar, el príncipe le simpatizaba pero no se sentía muy cómoda con sus constantes coqueteos, aunque no le iba a dar importancia eso, la situación Paris estaba bien y eso era lo único en lo que iba a ocupar su mente, además ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios principalmente por parte de los hermanos de Lucy que no desaprovechaban ocasión alguna para coquetearle a Marina y a ella.

—Pero ¿sabes con que no estoy de acuerdo? — la sonrisa desapareció mientras hablaba.

Anaïs lo miró sin entender.

—Espero no te moleste lo que voy a decir pero… no estoy de acuerdo con la forma como te trata Paris.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundida mientras miraba rápidamente a Paris y a Geo pasar muy cerca de ella.

—Tú eres una persona no un objeto y él no hace más que decirte que eres de él, de su propiedad.

—Bueno es que…

—Anaïs... — la llamó.

Los ojos de la guerrera se encontraron con unos ojos color ámbar que la miraba fijamente pero que no mostraban emoción alguna.

El cefiriano se acercó —no se te olvide que de todo lo que hagas y digas depende el futuro de Céfiro así que trata de seguir el libreto, que una vez salgamos de esto volverás a donde perteneces y ya podrás descansar de mí y yo de ti y créeme lo necesito.

La rubia abrió los ojos mientras sentía un vacio carcomer todo su ser.

Paris sonrió mirando al príncipe de Eris y luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba Geo.

La guerrera desvió la mirada controlando sus enormes ganas de llorar, no lo entendida, ya no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni porque le había hablado así.

—Buenas noches tengan ustedes reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de todos los planetas— Saludó Geo mientras que el peliverde miraba de reojo a al amor de su vida.

—¿Anaïs estas bien? — preguntó Aska al verla tan pálida y temblorosa.

—Sí, no te preocupes — contestó sonriéndole, aunque el fondo sus nervios estaban realmente alterados y todo su alrededor comenzada a dar vueltas.

—Como ustedes saben Céfiro se ha encargado de brindarle a Autozam la ayuda necesaria para que pudiéramos superar aquel problema tan grave que tuvimos hace un par de años— indicó el comandante mirando a los presentes.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar escuchaban atentamente lo que el comandante de Autozam decía mientras Hiroshi miraba a la guerrera tratando de descifrar el porqué de su comportamiento.

_Paris dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente —eres lo único que necesito para seguir, tu presencia es la fuerza que necesito para lograr lo que quiero._

—_Paris yo te…_

—_Te amo — completo él sonriéndole y rodeándola con sus brazos._

Es persona no era la que estaba casi frente a ella y eso la hacía sentir tan mal, no quería creer que él estuviera jugando con ella, que solo la estuviera utilizando en beneficio de él y de Céfiro.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? — susurró Hiroshi —, te noto algo alterada.

—Si gracias — contestó evitando mirarlo —, pero no tienes porque preocuparte yo estoy bien.

Paris continuó hablando sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo hacía Anaïs, debía mostrarse tranquilo así no lo estuviera, no era el momento en que debía mostrarse débil, ni mucho menos molesto. Entendía muy bien la situación y por más doloroso que fuerza debía seguir con el juego. La mirada penetrante de Ami lo ponía nervioso, no podía dejar que ella se enterara de nada.

Thanos miraba atentamente a la pareja, tratando de entender lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos.

* * *

><p>—¡Es un hecho! — gritó Caldina entrando corriendo al despacho del mago— estoy embarazada<p>

—Ay Caldina ¡felicidades! — dijo Marina abrazándola.

—Gracias mi niña.

—Que emoción.

—Lo sé, lo sé — dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Felicidades Ráfaga —indicó Guru Clef mirando al esgrimista.

—Gracias Guru Clef.

—Pero ¿y cuanto tienes?

—Más o menos mes y medio —aseguró abrazando a su esposo.

—Pues que bueno, eso significa que el hijo de Presea no va a estar tanto tiempo solo — dijo la peliazul riéndose.

—Claro que no, además desde ya les digo que mi bebita y el bebe de ella van a ser bueno amigos y en un futuro van a casarse y van a tener muchos hijos —dijo con ensoñación.

—Este yo creo que estas exagerando muy poco.

—Claro que no, pero definitivamente estoy hay que celebrarlo esperaremos a que Lucy, Anaïs y Presea regresen y entonces haremos un fiesta.

—Ojala podamos, ojala que hayan varios motivos de celebración — comentó la peliazul suspirando.

—Por cierto Guru Clef, ¿no has tenido noticias de Autozam? — preguntó Ráfaga.

—Me temo que no — contestó con preocupación —, he intentado comunicarme con la persona que se encargó de transportarlos hasta el planeta, pero ha sido imposible.

–¿Ustedes de verdad creen que las estén pasando tan mal?, para mí que ellos ya se reconciliaron y andan mejor que nunca — afirmó la ilusionista.

—Ojala que sea así Caldina, porque de lo contrario creo que voy a odiar y a matar a Paris por todo lo que le pudiera haberle hecho en este viajecito a mi amiga— aseguró Marina con molestia.

—Calma cariño que nada malo va a pasar — dijo Caldina.

* * *

><p>La reunión fue un éxito, todos habían quedado bastante contentos y convencidos con todo lo que habían dicho, eso le dio algo de felicidad pero una vez salió del salón se estrelló con la realidad, Anaïs lloraba en silencio tratando de sacar todo el dolor que la estaba matando.<p>

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Necesitaba estar sola para pensar — contestó sin mirarlo.

—¿Pensar? — preguntó con notable molestia — ¿se puede saber en qué?

—Como puede ser que… — la guerrera lo volteó a mirar — hayas cambiado.

El peliverde la miró — no entiendo que quieres decir con eso pero… creo que no es lo más importante ahora, así que mejor acompáñame adentro — dijo agarrándola de la mano.

—De verdad que esto es peor que estar en el infierno — susurró sollozando por última vez antes de continuar con la pantomima.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a la reina Ami mirarla mientras hablaba con la reina Aure y los reyes de Cizeta.

—Ay mira nada más, hay esta la pareja de moda — señaló Tata con un profundo resentimiento.

—Oye ¿y ahora qué te pasa a ti? — le preguntó Tatra.

—Nada.

—Tata recuerda lo que dijo mamá, no podemos hacer quedar mal a Cizeta otra vez — dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Geo.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? — preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

—Tranquilízate hermanita.

—¿Por qué no quieren creer que no fui yo quien lo busco? Él me acoso a mí, me llevó a la fuerza a su habitación y casi, casi… me viola — indicó mientras fingía llorar.

Tatra comenzó a reírse una vez la escuchó hablar — si claro, el príncipe de Eris quiso violarte.

—Además ese asunto no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ahora si encontré algo que de verdad quiero para mi sola — murmuró mirando de re ojo al príncipe de Fraternidad.

—Aja ya sabía — dijo sonriendo —bueno, por lo menos este no tiene novia — afirmó dejándola sola.

* * *

><p>—Marina y Anaïs se van a sorprender mucho con esto Latis — dijo Lucy mientras miraba la argolla en su dedo.<p>

El espadachín se acercó mientras sonreía.

—Pensé que iba a ser la última en casarse — señaló correspondiéndole la sonrisa —. Te amo tanto Latis.

—Y yo a ti —el hermano de Zagato la rodeó con sus brazos —y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de la vida.

Lucy rió al escucharlo — eso dijiste al frente de mis hermanos, casi les da un infarto.

—Tarde o temprano tenían que entender que tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos — señaló besándola.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te…

Antes de que continuara besando a su novio su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Espera un momento — dijo mientras se acercaba al cajón —, esto extraño, ese sonido es el que se escucha cuando Anaïs o Marina me llaman.

—¿Crees que regresaron?

—Tal vez Marina viajó, aunque no creo — comentó buscando en el interior de cajón con desespero — me preocuparía que fuera Anaïs.

—Cálmate o no lo vas a encontrar nunca.

—¡No puede ser! — gritó abriendo los ojos —es… es… Anaïs.

—¡Que!, ¿estás hablando enserio?

—¡Amiga! — exclamó mientras contestaba — ¿amiga donde estas? ¿Estás bien?

—Lucy hablas con Lulú — señaló con voz entre cortada al otro lado de la línea.

—Lulú eres tú, ay qué bueno eso me tranquiliza — dijo sonriendo.

—Lucy, necesito de tu ayuda con urgencia.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi padre acaba de enterarse de lo de la beca de Anaïs y está más que molesto, necesito que la hagas volver lo más pronto posible — pidió sollozando —, no era idea lo sé pero ya no se que más hacer.

—Te entiendo, yo me encargaré de eso Lulú, no te preocupes — señaló con tristeza.

—Gracias Lucy, adiós.

—Adiós.

La pelirroja dejó su celular sobre la mesa y volteó a mirar al espadachín con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El padre de Anaïs se enteró de que perdió la beca, ella tiene que regresar.

—¿Anaïs perdió la beca?

—Eh… tú no deberías saber esto Latis — aseguró acercándose.

—Si claro, porque le voy a contar a todos el mundo — dijo torciendo los ojos.

—No, pero es que se supone que la única que sabe bien esto es Marina y ella solo me contó la mitad, la otra mitad me la contó Lulú la hermana de ella — el ex pilar suspiró —, en fin no importa el problema es que necesito a Anaïs con urgencia.

—Ellos regresan en un par de días, no puedes hacer nada — señaló encogiéndose hombros.

—Para terminar de completa la terrible situación que ya está viviendo Anaïs — dijo sentándose en su cama —, no quiero que sufra más.

—Discúlpame por lo que voy a decir pero… creo que ella se busco todo esto, esta son las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No seas odioso Latis, Anaïs no hizo todo de mala, ella solo estaba confundida, yo la entiendo y la apoyo siempre.

* * *

><p>La rubia aprovechó que estaba sola y sacó su libreta de pensamientos, necesitaba escribir, desahogarse.<p>

_No sé a dónde voy, ni quién soy._

_Mi corazón no deja de latir, ni mucho menos de sentir,_

_Te necesito junto a mí_

_Al verdadero, al que amo,_

_No quiero vivir de ilusiones, ni mucho menos de sueños rotos._

_Mi corazón te necesita, yo te necesito._

_Porque mi vida eres tú, porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

_Creí poder, creí tener la suficiente fuerza,_

_Pero me equivoqué, por más que quiero no puedo dejar de amarte._

_No tengo fuerzas, no soy capaz de odiarte ni mucho menos de olvidarte._

_Todo está mal, todo está perdido_

_Y debo resignarme, pero yo simplemente no puedo y no quiero,_

_En mi mente no quedan grabadas las cosas malas_

_Solo las buenas, las que me hacen quererte y amarte como lo hago ahora y siempre._

Dejó el lápiz y se limpió las lágrimas. Ella solo quería olvidar, sacar de su cabeza aquellos momentos en los que parecía sincero lo que él hacía, en donde con palabras y gestos la había ilusionado.

Sin notarlo su príncipe entró a la habitación y se quedó viéndola. Cada vez la desconocía más, no era tonto para no notar cómo era que ella también le coqueteaba al príncipe en sus narices, de hecho había escuchado algunos comentarios de algunos de los presentes sobre la actitud de la futura reina de Céfiro con el futuro rey de Fraternidad — malditos chismosos — pensó conteniendo toda su rabia —aunque que puedo esperar de ti si aprovechas cualquier descuido para desilusionarme más.

Los ojos de ella por fin se encontraron con los de él y sintió tristeza, el amor de su vida tenía una mirada llena de amargura y frustración.

—Quiero que regreses a Céfiro ahora mismo — le pidió de una manera que sonó más a una orden.

Anaïs bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir, no quería reclamarle principalmente porque no tenía fuerzas y porque no entendía que era lo que lo tenía tan molesto.

Al no encontrar respuesta alguna Paris se dirigió al sillón maldiciendo mentalmente, no sabía que era peor, si el que ella le contestara y terminaran en otra discusión sin fin o el silencio, el que no preguntara nada.

El más incomodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, la guerrera continuó escribiendo mientras lograba reunir las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar al amor de su vida.

El príncipe se dirigió al sillón mientras maldecía mentalmente. Estaba desesperado con todo, el amor de su vida lo estaba llevando al límite.

—¿Que hice mal ahora? —susurró al no poder contener las ganas de llorar.

Paris dio media vuelta y se acercó de forma amenazadora agarrándola con fuerza de los brazos y levantándola de la cama.

—¡Solo quería que me ayudaras en algo! — le gritó haciéndola sollozar con fuerza —, pensé que todavía podía contar contigo para algo, pero como siempre haces que me desilusioné de ti.

—¡Paris! Me estas lastimando — dijo mirándolo con temor y con confusión.

El peliverde la soltó y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación — no más Anaïs, yo no te soporto más.

—Paris… dime que te hice, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Paris no me dejes así... — Anaïs no soportó más y se lanzó sobre la cama a llorar como solo sabía hacerlo cuando discutía con su príncipe.

—No importa, ya no importa nada, quiero que salgas de mi vida tan pronto como puedas — indicó mientras negaba con la cabeza —, siempre seré un tonto, tú no eres la persona de la que me enamoré alguna vez.

Se limpió las lágrimas y cerró los ojos — por favor dime el motivo que te lleva a decirme esto.

—Jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a arrepentirme de haberte conocido — señaló con dolor mirándola.

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de Anaïs —, quisiera poder entenderte.

—¿Y para qué?, basta con que yo te entienda a ti — dijo sentándose.

—¿Tú me entiendes a mi? — preguntó con sorpresa.

—Claro que te entiendo no soy idiota, pero ya dejemos la conversación hasta aquí — pidió entrando al baño, necesitaba un baño.

Una vez más la había dejado sin hablaba, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Acaso este era el verdadero Paris? ¿Acaso ya todo estaba perdido?, abrazó con fuerza la almohada y lloró una vez más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holas a todas mi lectoras, bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo más.<strong>_

_**Solo puedo decirles que si en algun momento me he sentido como esta Anais/Fuu, tocando el cielo en un segundo y en el otro en el peor de los infierno, la mejor forma de desahogarse y de sacar lo que tienes dentro y no dejas salir es escribiendo, yo lo hice, he aqui una muestra, ese pensamiento o poema que escribió Anais hace parte de la colección de escritos y de pensamientos que tengo en mi lap. **_

_**Pero bueno cambiando de tema, como siempre gracias todas por sus reviews y mensajes, espero de todo corazon que todo marche bien en sus vidas. A mis amigas del face solo les digo que puede que no las vea que no las conozca en persona pero... las aprecio y quiero muchisimo, esta semana me he sentido muy cerca de ustedes y eso me hace sentir muy bien. Jessi gracias por tu llamada, Anto tú sabes que estoy contigo, Nancy no seas tan dura conmigo creeme estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por romper con eso, Brenda y Oli gracias tambien por leerme y por sus consejos. Las quiero.**_

_**Como siempre suerte en todo y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

_**Lina A  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13:Del odio Al Amor y Finalmente

**__**Advertencia: *el siguiente capitulo tiene contenido lemon, no apto para menores de edad***_  
><em>**

**_Capitulo 13: _****_Del odio Al Amor y Finalmente al Placer_**

Ya estaba muy entrada la madrugada y no había logrado dormir, ya no sabía que más hacer, había pensando que el aceptar que ella viajara con él haría que las cosas mejoraran, no la quería dejar de ver, no estaba seguro de si ella tenía o no a alguien en el mundo místico pero no se iba a arriesgar a eso; que equivocado estaba a ella no le había importado nada, se había dejado deslumbrar fácilmente por la sonrisa y las palabras de un príncipe que jamás le iba a llegar a los talones, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—Anaïs siguió con su vida, yo debería hacer lo mismo — pensó dando media vuelta —, debería dejar de luchar por algo que está perdido.

La volteó a mirar y cerró los ojos.

—_Mi hermana no es mala — aseguró volteándolo a mirar —, ella se fue de aquí totalmente destrozada._

—_Y si eso es cierto, ¿dime entonces por qué se fue? — preguntó molesto._

—_Mira Paris, Anaïs es una persona bastante reservada con sus cosas personales, si yo me enteré de todo esto fue porque sospechaba de algunas cosas y me puse en la tarea de esculcar todo y de seguirla. Fue cuando encontré de casualidad algo que era muy preciado para ustedes dos y lo escondí —Lulú sirvió más té en la taza del peliverde —. Una vez entré a la habitación de ella y noté que buscaba con desespero algo, cuando le pregunté que buscaba no me dijo nada, continué interrogándola hasta que saqué de mi bolsillo la joya que tú le regalaste._

_Paris dejó la taza sobre la mesa — Anaïs no confiaba en mi, ella jamás me dijo que tú sabías de Céfiro._

—_Tú no te quieres dar cuenta de algo, solo la estas juzgando y culpando de todo — señaló negando levemente con la cabeza._

—_No la juzgo, solo estoy… decepcionado — dijo bajando la mirada._

—_¿Jamás te has puesto a pensar en que hiciste tú para que ella hiciera todo esto?_

—_Lo único que yo hice fue amarla y entregarle mi vida._

—_¿Y ella? —Lulú lo miró con seriedad._

—_No… — contestó levantándose._

—_¡Paris quieres sentarte! —gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño._

_El príncipe abrió los ojos e hizo lo que su ex cuñada le pidió._

—_Para que sepas Anaïs si te amo y ama, pero tú estás ciego y no te quieres dar cuenta de nada, solo la juzgas y culpas de todo y disculpa amigo pero si es así como te vas a comportar entonces es mejor que te largues y te olvides de ella para siempre — indicó totalmente molesta —, puede que mi hermana se haya equivocado contigo pero tú también tienes algo de culpa en esto._

—_Está bien voy a creerte pero ¿dime que tengo que hacer ahora? —Paris ya no sabía ni como hablarle ni como mirarla para que no le gritara._

_Lulú sonrió de repente — Paris mi hermana va a volver yo lo sé, así como también sé que se van a volver a encontrar, por eso te aconsejó que para ese entonces pienses bien lo que vas a decir y lo que vas a hacer y no desaproveches esa oportunidad. Si ustedes logran superar todos estos inconvenientes pueden estar completamente seguros de que no habrá ningún impedimento para su amor._

—Todo cambia con el tiempo — susurró mirando hacia la cama donde dormía la chica que amaba —, pero te necesito aquí a mi lado como antes.

_La mañana llego a Céfiro y en aquella habitación la pareja aun continuaba descansando. Anaïs dormía plácidamente sobre el fuerte pecho de Paris. La expresión en el rostro de ambos lo decía todo, aun dormidos se notaban tranquilos y felices. _

_Paris abrió los ojos con calma y al mirar a su alrededor recordó todo lo que había pasado, la noche anterior ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, todo parecía haber pasado en un sueño pero una gran sonrisa apareció al ver a la chica que amaba se encontraba con él._

—_Esto es solo el principio, ahora todo será mucho más perfecto — susurró mientras pasaba el brazo sobre ella y la acercaba más — te amo tanto._

—_Y yo a ti — Anaïs lo volteó a mirar y le sonrió —, te adoro Paris — dijo aproximándose y besándolo._

_El peliverde la atrajo hasta él y la comenzó a acariciarla._

—_Quiero tenerte conmigo toda la eternidad — murmuró al dejarlo de besar sonriéndole — te amo más de lo que te imaginas Paris._

Tomó la almohada y la golpeó con fuerza —no tengo una salida a esto, estoy perdido ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntó sentándose —,estaba seguro de que esta noche te tendría nuevamente conmigo — pensó mientras se colocaba algo de ropa y con calma se dirigía a la salida —, soy un tonto al pensar que tú aun sientes algo por mí. Fue totalmente un error el que hayas viajado conmigo, antes no sentía estés enormes ganas de poseerte y de no dejar que nadie absolutamente nadie se te acercara, te tocara o te mirara — suspiró y la miró por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación.

Debajo de las cobijas Anaïs ahogaba en silencio todo el dolor que la asfixiaba, cubría su boca con una de sus manos para que no que se escuchara sus sollozos, el llanto con el paso del tiempo se hacía mucho más abundante, él la había visto sobre el suelo llorando y no le había importando, al contrario la había destruido más con sus comentarios y palabras hirientes, cargadas de rencor, de odio.

—_Tú puedes llorar todo lo que quieras pero jamás vas a conseguir que yo no desee con todas mis fuerzas el nunca más volver a verte, en no querer volver a tener que mirarte a los ojos y el no volver a pronunciar tu nombre — indicó una vez salió del baño después de haberse duchado._

Estaba desesperada, triste y muy confundida, ella no había perdido la esperanza de regresar a su lado pero luego del cambio tan radical de comportamiento se sentía de la misma manera que cuanto lo enfrentó un año atrás. Las cosas estaban muy mal, él le había pedido que se fuera sin importar lo que sucediera con la reina Ami, con Céfiro y con ellos. Este si parecía ser el fin de todo.

* * *

><p>Paris luego de haber caminado y recorrido todo el hotel llegó hasta el lobby.<p>

—Hey Paris, amigo — habló Thanos haciendo voltear a mirar.

Pero el peliverde no contestó.

—¿Todo en orden? — insistió.

—Solo necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, todo esto me tiene muy estresado — contestó sin mostrar mucho convencimiento,

—Amigo porque no hablamos de lo que realmente te está pasando — Thanos se acercó.

—Ya te dije que necesitaba pensar, Anaïs estaba muy cansada y ya está dormida, yo no quería molestarla por eso salí de la habitación.

—Bueno ahora que la nombras sería bueno hablar de lo que está pasando entre ustedes.

El céfiriano respiró profundo y sin decir nada siguió a su amigo. Él parecía ser el único en quien podía confiar, por lo menos no sería como cuando hablaba con Guru Clef o con Latis que siempre se empeñaban en culparlo y en hacerlo sentir mal con sus comentarios. La verdad es que enviaba hasta más no poder la felicidad de ellos.

—Dime amigo ¿qué es lo que sucede con Anaïs?, te juro que cuando los vi los noté bastante felices y enamorados pero luego no se qué pasó pero tanto ella como tú cambiaron por completo, ya no era como antes.

—_Es realmente imposible hablar contigo… estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, es tonto e inútil pensar que todo iba a mejorar — la rubia se limpió las lágrimas —, tú te has encargado de destruir el bonito recuerdo de lo que tú y yo fuimos alguna vez… te odio Paris, te odio y te detesto con todas mis fuerzas._

—¿Las cosas no andan bien?

—No, no lo están, nosotros no somos nada, ella es mi ex prometida — indicó con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza.

Thanos arqueó la ceja, eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado, cualquiera podría jurar que lo que ese par irradiaba era amor. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero pensaba que era algo de momento, que solo se debía a los celos que podía haber sentido Paris al ver como Hiroshi le coqueteaba a Anaïs.

—Pero…

—Necesito alejarme de ella cuanto antes, esto me está obsesionando —el céfiriano respiró profundo, la situación evidentemente se le había salido de las manos.

—Paris cálmate y contéstame esta pregunta.

—¿Que quieres?

—¿Acaso tú la obligaste a venir?

—No, si ella está aquí fingiendo ser algo que no es, es porque… el grandísimo estúpido del guru de Céfiro quiso pasarse de listo — afirmó sin mirarlo —, yo aun guardaba una esperanza pero es inútil, yo aun sigo conservando la imagen que ella me mostró durante casi tres años de relación pero… todo era una mentira tengo que hacerme a la idea de que ella es… la persona que me rompió el corazón y me humilló al frente de todos.

Thanos negó levemente con la cabeza — mira Paris yo no sé qué fue lo que realmente sucedió entre ustedes, no sé ni que decirte amigo, porque no me cuentas todo.

El peliverde afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Otro día más que tenía que aguantar, otro día más en que comprobaría que ya no había nada más que hacer con Paris.<p>

Anaïs apretó sus ojos una vez se levantó de la cama, su cabeza dolía muchísimo y aun si no le prestó tanta importancia. Echo un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación y no hallo ningún rastro de su amado príncipe.

—¿Dónde puede estar? — se preguntó caminando hasta el sofá donde él dormía.

—Ay Paris, ¿por qué todo entre nosotros no puede mejorar? — la guerrera se recostó sobre el sofá tomando la almohada y colocándola sobre su rostro.

Sin que ella lo notara el peliverde entró a la habitación y al verla se quedó contemplándola, la amaba más de lo que se había imaginado. No recordaba muy bien todo lo que le había dicho a su amigo pero si le agradecía el que le hubiera permitido desahogarse.

—Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo, cuanto te extraño, cuanto te necesito y cuanto deseo perderme en ti.

Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo e hizo lo posible para manejar todo su autocontrol.

—Odio que me odies, odio la forma como me miras y la manera en que me hablas.

Apretó los puños, y aproximó con mucha cautela, era hora de ponerle fin a esta situación. Eso era lo mejor… mandar todo al diablo.

—¿Hasta cuanto más voy a soportar esto?— se preguntó apretando la almohada.

Con fuerza agarró la almohada que sostenía quitándosela y lanzándola tan lejos como pudo.

—¡Paris! — exclamó sorprendida.

—¿Que es lo que pretendes? — preguntó con evidente desespero — ¿cómo puedes decir todo eso?

Los ojos de Anaïs mostraban un profundo miedo.

—¿Qué te parece divertido?

—¿Cómo?

Paris trató de tomar un poco de aire y la miró fijamente —Realmente te parece divertido este juego ¿no es cierto? pero sabes un cosa… ya no vas a ser tan lista como la vez pasada — indicó sonriendo.

La guerrera bajó la mirada, preparándose para lo que sería otra muy interesante y desgastante discusión.

—Yo nunca mentí cuando dije que jamás iba a olvidar lo que tú dijeras y así lo hice mi querida y bella Anaïs — le susurró acercándose —, si quieres jugar muy bien juguemos pero… ahora voy a ser yo el que ponga las reglas.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó darle la espalda pero el príncipe la agarró del brazo y acortó la distancia entre los dos.

—Dame motivos para entender el porqué lloras — pidió mirándola con frialdad.

—Esta es tu venganza ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres hacer pagar por lo que sucedió hace un año? ¿Por eso accediste a que yo viajara? ¿Me quieres torturar más? Digo si es que acaso es posible — dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

—Tú te empeñas en querer permanecer a mi lado sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que provocaste… a ti te encanta mentir y fingir… dices y haces cosas que parecer ser el reflejo de lo que sientes pero tienes un factor bastante importante en tu contra y es que yo a ti no te conozco, no eres la persona que alguna vez quise por lo que no me interesa lo que puedas sentir, creer o pensar. Juguemos ya que tanto te gusta.

—¡Estúpido! — con la mano que tenia libre lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo dejándolo momentáneamente mirando a un costado.

—Quiero pedirte de buena manera que… ¡No vuelvas a pegarme! ¡Tú solo ere una guerrera mágica y yo soy el príncipe de Céfiro! ¡Tú tienes que respetarme! — gritó mientras golpeaba con un puño la pared.

Desesperada la guerrera se cubrió los ojos con las manos, la pesadilla no tenia fin, estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

><p>Geo retrocedió un poco al escuchar los gritos que provenían de aquella habitación. Aterrado y confundido por todo dio media vuelta y se encamino por el largo pasillo en dirección del ascensor.<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Geo? — la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

El autozamita se detuvo al reconocer la voz y volteó a mirar al peliverde como si nada — Paris… este yo… – el comandante miró con nervios y confusión a la pareja que salía de la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedió.

—¿Si?

—Lo siento es que quería infórmate que el día de hoy no hay ninguna reunión, solo se realizará una cena. Zaz era quien debería estar aquí pero… esta con una amiga y descaradamente se tomó el día — comentó rascándose la cabeza.

—Eso me parece bien puesto que… — Paris tomó la mano de Anaïs y le sonrió — hace mucho tiempo no tenemos algo parecido a una cita.

La guerrera volteó a mirar al comandante y sonrió de la forma que pudo.

—Muy bien, ¿necesitan algo?

—Gracias pero así estamos bien — contestó mientras caminaba en compañía de su pareja hacia el ascensor.

Los tres abordaron el ascensor, Geo se sentía un poco más aliviado al ver que la pareja de enamorados no presentaba ningún tipo de problema, mientras que Anaïs sentía unas profundas ganas de derrumbarse y de mandar todo al diablo, Paris se mostraba tan calmado y tranquilo que eso solo la hacía sentir molesta y desilusionada. Y lo peor de todo era que ella tenía la culpa, ella había creado a ese monstruo.

—Nos vemos en la noche, a las 7 vendrá una nave a recogerlos — comunicó mientras se despedía — que estén bien, adiós — dijo antes de perderse de la vista de los "novios".

Una vez solos se formó el más incomodo de los silencios el cual en unos segundo fue interrumpido por el hermano de Esmeralda.

—¿Y bien mi querida guerrera a donde deseas ir?

—No deseo ir a ningún lado, pero creo que lo que yo piense no tiene importancia hacia que su excelencia puede decidir por mi sin ningún problema — contestó con una notable muy notable molestia.

—Excelente respuesta — dijo colocando una mano en su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos para luego besarla.

Hiroshi entró en ese momento al hotel y al ver la escena negó levemente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la recepción.

* * *

><p>Marina permanecía en uno de los jardines del castillo mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era y en lo afortunada que era al tener todo lo que tenia.<p>

—Se que casi nunca lo digo pero Princesa Esmeralda gracias por permitirme estar aquí, por haberme elegido a mi — murmuró con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cada día confirmaba más lo enamorada que estaba de Clef, gracias a él su vida había cambiado, su carácter también aunque no pareciera y ella se sentía completa, llena de toda la felicidad posible.

Minutos antes había hablado seriamente con Clef y habían terminado de cuadrar el tan esperado encuentro con sus padres. Ya era un hecho que ella se quedaría a vivir en Céfiro.

—¡Marina! — exclamó Lucy mientras entraba corriendo al jardín sacando a la guerrera del agua de sus pensamientos.

—¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tuve que regresar… — hizo una pausa tratando de recuperar el aire — antes de tiempo… porque Lulú… Lulú me llamó y me dijo que… — la pelirroja se apoyó en la peliazul y respiró profundo— los padres de Anaïs se enteraron de la beca y…

—¡Que! – exclamó abriendo los ojos.

—Si Marina y… Anaïs tiene que regresar lo más pronto posible.

La peliazul se sentó en la fuente — esto es terrible.

—Lulú estaba demasiado preocupada y yo no sé qué hacer, Latis está con Guru Clef en este momento, tratando de comunicarse con Geo para saber cuanto más se van a demorar.

—Ay Lucy… — hizo una pausa colocando una mano en su cara en señal de preocupación — yo no quiero que Anaïs tenga más problemas, no quiero que sufra más.

—¿Paris no sería capaz de hacerle daño o sí?

Marina la volteó a mirar, ese interrogante lo tenían ambas y la respuesta era…

* * *

><p>Estaban en un restaurante de los mejores de Autozam, en la zona más privada de este, en un salón donde solo había una mesa la de ellos.<p>

Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar Anaïs permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar y con los brazos cruzados y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Paris que aparentaba la mejor de las sonrisas había intentado iniciar una conversación "normal" llena de sarcasmos, en la que no había desaprovechado oportunidad para echarle en cara detalles del pasado y del presente.

—Creo que ahora me rinde más en el trabajo — dijo mientras servía un poco de vino en la copa de la rubia —, es decir ahorita no tengo ningún tipo de distracción — comentó mirándola fijamente —, es decir, por más que decías que me ibas a ayudar tus intenciones siempre fueron otras.

La guerrera suspiró tratando de ignorar todo lo que él decía.

—Anaïs dime una cosa… ¿por qué te gustaba tanto que hiciéramos el amor en el estudio?

—Eres un idiota — susurró conteniendo las ganas de contestarle de la forma como se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué te ofende tanto una pregunta como esa? — preguntó sonriendo, sus intenciones era claras solo quería provocarla, la maldita pasividad de ella lo desesperada.

—No me ofende es solo que no lo vas a conseguir — aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué no voy a conseguir?

—Mira Paris… — Anaïs tomó la copa y tomó un poco de vino —el simple hecho de que yo te haya lastimado no te da derecho a hablarme o tratarme como tu desees.

—Y tú pareces no entender que el que poner las reglas soy yo.

—¿Dime realmente que es lo que quieres con todos esto? ¿Humillarme? ¿Hacerme sentir mal?

—Yo solo quiero que sepas que no es muy conveniente meterte de la forma que tú lo hiciste conmigo — indicó con seriedad.

—Suena lógico pero… conoces la palabra ¿perdón? ¿Olvido? O tan siquiera lo que significa ¿te amo? — le preguntó mientras sentía que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

El peliverde abrió los ojos al escucharla pero decidió no darle importancia.

—Tantas veces me dijiste "Te amo" pero ahora que veo todo lo que has hecho me preguntó si realmente fuiste sincero, o sin realmente entendías lo que significaba el que lo dijeras — habló con seriedad.

—Eso no importa, la verdad es que como te digo perdí mi tiempo tan estúpidamente con alguien que resultó ser tan poca persona — dijo muy herido.

—¿Sabías que el que digas y el que hagas todo lo que haces solo me demuestra que aun sigo siendo importante para ti?

El peliverde posó sus ojos en los de ella. Ahora la que sonreía era la rubia mientras que él se moría de rabia.

—¡Pues pensar lo que quieras! — alzó la voz.

—Tú dices no conocerme pero para tu mala suerte yo a ti si te conozco y mejor que nadie — afirmó sonriendo.

—¡Ah! — el príncipe se cruzó de brazos — ¿y entonces a que quieres llegar?

—Dime la verdadera razón por la que te estás comportando de esta manera, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

Y si que era astuta porque ahora era él el que estaba perdiendo.

—Tú no eres esto Paris, yo sé que no lo eres, sé que tengo la culpa por todo lo que hice pero de igual manera no se debe solo a eso.

—¡Bien tú ganas!—exclamó perdiendo por completo el control —no quiero dejar que nadie absolutamente nadie aparte de mi tenga el derecho que hasta hace un año solo yo tenía, porque era mío y de nadie más.

—¿Eh?

—¿Que ahora me vas a decir que no sabes lo coqueta y descarada que eres? — le preguntó perdiendo por completo la razón, actuando según sus emociones e impulsos.

—No entiendo.

—Y entonces el príncipe de Fraternidad es una persona demasiado interesante ¿o no es así? — le reclamó sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de besarla y tocarla.

Anaïs abrió los ojos haciendo memoria, por fin algo tenía lógica, Paris estaba celoso.

—Sabes que… — y sin preguntar nada la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la sacó tan rápido como pudo del restaurante.

—¡Paris! ¡Me estas lastimando! — dijo mientras este la subía a la nave — ¿a dónde vamos?

—Por favor llevemos de vuelta al hotel por favor.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa y luego de soltarse dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

El céfiriano se le acercó al oído — solo quiero saber si solo yo puedo ser más interesante que él.

—Ya basta no digas esas… — para cuando se dio cuenta el principie tenia aprisionado sus labios con los de él, besándola una y otra vez.

Sin saber cómo o cuando, Paris deposito a Anaïs sobre la cama mientras la besaba con desesperada pasión.

—Tú eres mía te guste o no — le susurró una vez se dispuso a besar su cuello mientras que con una mano corría la tira del vestido y con la otra acariciaba los muslos de la rubia.

Era imposible detenerlo, todo su cuerpo ser se estremecía por el roce y las caricias que él le hacía, de verdad que lo necesitaba —Paris… por favor…

—¿Qué? — el peliverde dejo de besarle el cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Ah! — gimió al sentir como los dedos del cefiriano acariciaban su parte más intima.

Y como si esa hubiera sido la respuesta o más bien el permiso continuó con la labor empezada, con una de sus manos bajó ambas tiras del vestido haciendo que la parte superior de este cayera dejando al descubierto el brasier y parte del abdomen de la guerrera.

Un gemido más profundo salió de la boca de Anaïs haciendo que su excitación aumentara, la había extrañando hasta más no poder, el dulce aroma que desprendía esa piel, su suavidad todo estos hacia que aumentaran las ganas de poseerla una y otra vez, con ese pensamiento soltó los broches del brasier para que luego con mucha rapidez quitarlo, la necesitaba con desesperó, necesitaba acariciarla, sentirla.

Todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba era lo más exquisito que jamás se permitirá experimentar con otra persona diferente a él — ¡aaahhh! — gimió al sentir como la lengua de su tan amado príncipe se paseaba por sus senos.

Estaba dispuesto hacerle entender que nunca nadie sería capaz de hacerla sentir como solo él sabía hacerlo, por eso estaba decidido a hacer sentir todo el placer posible, demostrándole que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasará solo él sabía cómo hacerla sentir amada de la forma que tanto le gustaba a ella y por supuesto a él.

—Pa… Paris — lo llamó mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas para luego besarlo — por favor… no te detengas.

Tan desesperada estaba que ya no era consciente de lo que decía, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peliverde que solo atino a devorar cada centímetro de tan suave piel, reclamando lo que era suyo.

La excitación iba en aumento en ambos, esto no era un sueño y ambos lo sabían por lo que hacía del momento algo verdaderamente maravilloso, algo tan deseado y necesitado por los dos.

Rápidamente las manos de Anaïs viajaron por el torso Paris en un ataque desenfrenado por querer deshacer la molesta prenda.

El príncipe dejó de besar el abdomen de la guerrera y se quitó la parte superior del traje.

Era perfecto eso era lo que pensaba ella al ver a su adorado príncipe frente a ella.

Amor, odio, rencor que importaba lo que sentía o pensaba en ese momento, ella era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba y por la mirada que ella tenía en ese momento sabía perfectamente que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Sin más esperas se acercó besándola, en un principio el beso fue lento sin mucha pasión pero con el paso de los segundo se hizo más profundo, más intenso y más apasionado.

Las manos de Paris delinearon el cuerpo de Anaïs hasta llegar al abdomen donde se detuvo tomándola con una mano de las caderas haciendo que se levantara un poco, terminado de deslizar la prenda de vestir.

—No quiero… — fijó sus ojos en aquellas esmeraldas — no quiero que nadie te mire… ni mucho menos te toque — susurró arremetiendo contra sus cuello — solo quiero que ser yo el único que tenga derecho de amarte.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia mientras sus manos llegaban hasta el pantalón del peliverde.

Gemidos más fuertes y seguidos salían de su boca cada vez que sentía como él besaba y lamia sus senos, descargas placenteras recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuanto había extrañado todo esto.

—Pa… Paris… ¡ah!

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes…

—No, no se — señaló aproximándose al rostro de la chica — dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres — le susurró con voz sexy.

Trató de resistirse, ignoró su mirada y la forma como le había hablado.

—¿Que sucede? — le preguntó apoyando ambos codos a lado y lado de la rubia.

—Nada…

—¿Segura? — susurró de nuevo con voz sexy.

—Te odio— susurró evitando mirarlo.

—¿A si? — se alejó un poco y sin previo aviso colocó sus manos en la diminuta prenda que aun tenia la chica y la quitó tan rápido como pudo, para luego comenzar a acariciar con intensidad aquella parte.

Los gemidos se hicieron más abundantes, la rubia se retorcía y gritaba el nombre del peliverde entre gemidos.

—Dime que es lo que quieres.

—¡Ah!... mmm ¡Ah! Paris… Paris Hazme tuya ¡Te necesito! — exclamó sintiendo que en cualquier momento se volvería loca.

Y sin darle más esperas se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer para luego sentarse al borde la cama tomando con suavidad a su dulce guerrera haciéndola sentar sobre él.

El gemido de completo placer no se hizo esperar, la cara de ambos transfigura placer y amor, porque era tonto engañarse, ambos se amaban y en el fondo lo sabían. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

En un primer momento los movimientos eran algo lentos pero acorde con los gemidos y la forma como Anaïs clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Paris fueron aumentando.

—No me dejes por favor… — dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, tratando de hacerle sentir el mayor placer posible.

—N-no — aseguró dando sacudidas más violentas.

—Anaïs te amo — Paris la tomó con suavidad del cara mirándola por una segundos y finalmente besándola, llegando de este modo a su límite.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Konnichiwa! <strong>_

_**Bueno muy bien yo... he regresado con este fic XD, sumimasen la demora pero entre la universidad, los problemas de la vida cotidiana y otras cosas yo simplemente no pude seguir escribiendo con la misma intensidad de antes, aun espero poder estar libre de todo tipo de responsabilidades académicas.**_

**_Arigato gozaimasu por todos los comentarios, mensajes y demás cosas XD se les quiere jooooooo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchos saludos y suerte en todo XD_**


	14. Chapter 14: Consecuencias

**_Capitulo 14: Consecuencias_**

Salió del baño secándose el cabello luego de darse una ducha que duro según ella horas, al notar que la habitación seguía sola suspiró y se dirigió a la cama donde se recostó cerrando los ojos. Lo último que quería en ese momento era pensar por lo que prefirió dormir, tal vez y cuando despertara sus pensamientos volverían a tener coherencia.

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando entró el príncipe luego de pensar y de poner su mente en claro o por lo menos de intentarlo.

Un suspiró escapó de su boca al encontrar a la guerrera durmiendo. Si antes estaba perdido ahora ya no podía ni encontrarse.

—¡Maldición! — dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se tocaba la cabeza, su cabeza iba a estallar de tanto pensar y del fuerte dolor que presentaba. Después de lo sucedido ¿cuál iba a ser el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida?, odiaba darse cuenta que una vez más había sido el perdedor en ese juego.

_La realidad le cayó como un baldado de agua fría cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor recordando todo lo que había sucedido, se levantó rápidamente haciendo que la guerrera abriera los ojos pero trató por todos los medio ignorarla, lo último que quería era darle la cara, porque no entendía en qué momento había pedido la cordura y se había dejado llevar por sus más profundo y desesperados deseos._

_Tomó sus cosas maldiciendo y sintiendo como la impotencia se lo tragaba de manera que no tenía escapatoria. _

—_P-Paris… — murmuró su nombre con algo de temor._

_Cerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda, pidiendo todo su empeño en controlarse, ya había sido suficiente, era momento de retomar el control de la situación._

—_Este maldito juego continua — pensó caminando hasta la puerta._

—_¿Paris podemos hablar? — preguntó de forma que sonó más a una súplica._

_Pero no quería, no quería escuchar nada. Oprimió el botón abriendo la puerta y sin siquiera mirarla salió._

—¿Hablar? — susurró y luego suspiró. El tenerla cerca estaba afectando horriblemente su razonamiento que no quería ni imaginar cómo terminaría si continuaba de esa manera.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fastidiado miró a su alrededor encontrando sobre la mesa algo parecido a un teléfono. Se levantó rápidamente antes de que la guerrera abriera los ojos, lo último que quería en ese momento era sentir la mirada de ella puesta en sus movimientos.

—¿Si?

—Paris soy Geo, que pena molestarte pero es que Guru Clef me ha buscado con notable desespero y bueno creo que lo mejor es que hables con él, esto parece importante.

El peliverde hizo una mueca —está bien — dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

—Muy bien, nos vemos al rato.

—Si lo que digas.

—¿Paris?

—¿Que sucede? ¿Qué necesitas Guru Clef? — preguntó con mucha molestia.

Marina miró a Lucy mientras que Latis sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono tan amigable con el que hablaba su respetable príncipe.

El mago cerró los ojos y respiró profundo — buenas tardes Paris.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? — preguntó alzando la voz.

—Por la forma como hablabas puedo deducir que no todo marcha bien.

—Y porque te sorprende si tú mismo eres el actor intelectual de todo — señaló recargándose con la pared.

—Deberías estar agradecido — agregó Latis.

—¡Ja! Era de esperarse, no puedes hacer nada sin la compañía de Latis, aunque desde que ustedes dos estés juntos eso quiere decir que sus novias andan ahí con ustedes, bueno eso no me interesa. No creo que deba estar agradecido por nada Latis.

Anaïs automáticamente abrió los ojos y sin entender muy bien que era lo que sucedía decidió permanecer en la misma posición.

—Paris, Geo me comentó que todo ha marchado muy bien, al parecer la reina Ami está muy contenta con todo lo que se ha hecho en Autozam por lo que no dudo que luego de esto seamos incluidos en próximos acuerdos.

—Aja… — el peliverde respiró profundo tratando de controlarse — ¿y solo necesitaba decirme algo que ya se? Si es así es mejor que corte con esto ya.

—De hecho no… — Guru Clef volteó a mirar a las guerreras mágicas.

—Muy bien escucho que es eso tan importante que necesitas decirme Guru Clef que no puede esperar 2 días más.

—Veras Paris…

—¡Paris necesito hablar con Anaïs! —Gritó repentinamente Marina.

—Ah… claro… — el príncipe apretó sus puño y volteó a mirar al a guerrera mágica.

—Haz el favor de pasarle el comunicador a ella – pidió Lucy —, esto es verdaderamente importante.

—Pues cuanto lo siento pero eso es imposible — aseguró con rabia.

—¿A si y por qué? — preguntó una ya molesta Marina.

—Porque no me da la gana.

—¡Paris deja de ser tan odioso! — gritó la peliazul.

—Mira Marina quiero ser claro contigo y si Lucy está ahí mejor con eso a ella también le queda claro esto…

Anaïs abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y se sentó en la cama escuchando atentamente.

—No me interesa lo que piensen ni crean de mí, así que yo de ustedes no me desgastaría pensando en mí.

—¡Paris! ¡Necesito a Anaïs! ¿No entiendes?

—Si entiendo, dime qué es eso tan importante que está pasando.

—¡Y a ti que te importa! — exclamó la guerrera del agua — pásale el comunicador a Anaïs.

—Si tienes razón a mi no me importa pero como te decía no me da la gana y ya está.

La rubia miró a todo a su alrededor mientras intentaba escuchar bien que era lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Aja — Paris sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pásale es maldito comunicador a mi amiga y ya cállate!

—Y si no quiero que… — el peliverde se quedó con la palabra en la boca al notar como la rubia le rapaba el comunicador y le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

—Marina soy yo, dime ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó dándole la espalda al cefiriano.

—Anaïs amiga que bueno escucharte — dijo Marina sonriendo.

—Anaïs, ¿cómo están las cosas? — Cuestionó Lucy —¿tú estás bien?

—S-si por supuesto pero… — la guerrera bajó la mirada — nada, todo está bien.

El peliverde negó con su cabeza apretando sus puños.

Lucy miró a Marina con preocupación.

—Dime que sucede y porque tú estás en Céfiro Lucy ¿acaso no estabas en Tokio con Latis?

—Es que… tú hermana…

—¿Si? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Lulú está bien? — peguntó con preocupación sentándose en la cama.

—Si no te preocupes, eso solo que bueno me llamó y me dijo que tus padres se enteraron de lo de tu beca y…

—¡Que!

Paris la volteó a mirar, la rubia cerró los ojos e intentó mantenerse calmada.

—Te necesitan en casa — señaló Marina.

—Si bueno creo que eso era de esperarse, yo… —rubia sollozó a pesar de no querer — está bien, no se preocupen por mí, todo va a estar bien, enserio no es algo que yo misma no me haya buscado, creo que ya iba siendo hora de que tuviera que pagar por todas mis equivocaciones.

El peliverde abrió los ojos y al escucharla llorar no pudo evitar sentirse mal a pesar de que sus palabras tuvieran algo de razón.

—Todo está bien en 2 días no vemos, me tengo que ir, adiós — aseguró colgando.

—¡Espera! — gritó Lucy antes de que se perdiera la comunicación.

Cada vez todo a su alrededor giraba más rápido y se volvía más confuso, pero aun así no debía mostrarse débil y menos si tenía a su "enemigo" al frente para torturarla de mil maneras.

Tenía tanto en que pensar y se sentía tan sola y frustrada, sabía que había actuado mal pero… ¿Paris porque sencillamente no le regalaba algo de tranquilidad?, si por lo menos la hubiera dejado hablar cuando se lo pidió él ya sabría todo y aunque no cambiaba el hecho de que les había fallado a sus padres quizás contaría con el apoyo de él, una vez pensó en lo último no pudo evitar sentir como el amor se convertía en rabia, Paris la utilizaba según su antojo, a veces podía a llegar a ser tan romántico y especial justo el tipo del hombre de que se había enamorado pero de la misma forma se convertida en un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Que doloroso para los dos era ver como envés de estar salvando su linda relación lo único que conseguían era mandarla cada vez más al precipicio.

* * *

><p>—Marina…<p>

—¿Que es lo que quieres? — cuestionó deteniéndose luego de dar vueltas y vueltas maldiciendo y refunfuñando por la forma como Paris había hablando.

Guru Clef se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos — quiero que te tranquilices.

—No puedo… es que… Paris es un idiota que no se merece a mi amiga.

—Está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó abriendo los ojos — ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

El mago respiró profundo — a que está haciendo todo bien.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que lo que Paris está haciendo está bien? — Marina trató de respirar profundo.

—Marina…

—Guru Clef…

El mago la miró sorprendido hacía mucho tiempo ella no lo llamaba de esa manera.

—Tú… estás loco ¡lo estas! Paris no tiene ningún derecho de hacer lo que le plazca — dijo corriendo hasta la salida.

—Pero es que no entiendes…

—No el que no entiende eres tú. Esto era de esperarse después de todo eres hombre — aseguró saliendo molesta de la habitación.

—¡Marina espera!

* * *

><p>Se volvió a retocar el maquillaje, haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no desplomarse ya estaba llegando a su límite, le costaba sonreír y mantenerse serena.<p>

—Si no te sientes con en disposición de ir no hay problema — habló el príncipe quien había estado atento de todos los momentos y reacciones de la rubia.

—Gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesario que te esfuerces en aparentar algo que se sabe es mentira — comentó desafiante. Esta más que dolida.

—Pero es que…

—Paris… — lo llamó caminando hasta ponerse frente a él — ganaste ya es suficiente.

—¿Eh?— el peliverde la miró sorprendido y a la vez preocupado, Anaïs se notaba indefensa.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde — dijo sonriendo forzadamente — vamos.

—S-si — contestó mientras salían de la habitación.

En todo el trayecto no hablaron, ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que él no podía evitar sentir curiosidad e intranquilidad.

—¿Acaso paso algo en su familia? ¿O con su hermana? — se preguntó mentalmente.

_La puerta se abrió y una rubia con mirada curiosa se le acercó._

—_Disculpa… ¿estás buscando a alguien? _

_El príncipe se sorprendió y le dio la espada — lo siento pero creo que me equivoque — dijo disponiéndose a caminar._

—_Oye corrígeme si estoy mal, pero no eres de aquí ¿no es cierto?_

_Paris la volteó a mirar._

—_Por la forma como vienes vestido y por tu aspecto… — Lulú sonrió —eres el príncipe de un mundo mágico, eres el novio de mi hermana Anaïs._

_El cefiriano abrió los ojos confundido, ¿la chica conocía la verdad?_

_Su "cuñada" lo agarró del brazo y sin dejarlo hablar lo llevó al interior de la casa._

—_Lo siento yo…_

—_No lo sientas, yo enserio tenía muchas de conocerte — señaló dirigiéndose a la cocina — prepararé algo de comer y luego hablaremos._

—_S-si — contestó no muy seguro mientras miraba el lugar con detenimiento trayendo sin querer los recuerdos más dolorosos — Anaïs… — susurró conteniendo las lágrimas, se arrepentía de haber venido al mundo místico a escondidas de TODOS, siempre sus impulsos le ganaban. Al final lo que decían Marina y Lucy con respecto a la partida de Anaïs era cierto, ella no había esperado más tiempo y se había ido lejos._

_Sin importarle nada caminó hasta la puerta Lulú había notado desde antes las intenciones de él por lo que apareció detrás._

—_¡Te quedas donde estas y no haces nada! — gritó a todo pulmón asustándolo._

_La mayor de las Hououji al parecer carecía de algunas de las cualidades de su linda "ex novia", una de ellas era el tacto a la hora de pedir las cosas._

—_¿Te parece que este bien lo que piensas hacer? — preguntó con seriedad._

—_Es claro que hice mal en venir hasta aquí así que me disculpo y me retiro — dijo siguiendo su camino._

—_Sí, sí, sí de razón todo terminó como terminó, eres tan cobarde, Anaïs hizo bien en dejarte — señaló sonriendo._

_Ella podía ser su cuñada, ex cuñada, la hermana de la chica que amaba, la persona que tal vez pudiera ayudarlo o lo que fuera pero no iba permitir que nadie más profundizara sus heridas. Cerró los ojos y la enfrentó —¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?_

—_Ay mira querido conmigo las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, si tú estás aquí no es precisamente porque andes de tour por Tokio. Es más hasta me atrevería a decir que nadie sabe que andas por aquí — Lulú miró el reloj en la pared—, es más de media noche._

_Paris tragó saliva — tenían que ser hermanas — murmuró entre dientes haciendo que la rubia riera._

—_Porque mejor no te sientas te traeré algo de comer —tranquila caminó hasta la cocina._

_Resignado tomó asiento mientras pensaba en que le diría a Lulú._

—_Espero te guste lo que preparé, la verdad es que no soy buena cocinando, la encargada de estas cosas era Anaïs — indicó con algo de tristeza._

_El príncipe lo notó y suspiró —¿ hace cuanto se fue?_

—_Hace casi tres semanas — respondió mirándolo —, creó que ya no soportó más esto y tomó la salida fácil._

—_Era lo mejor — aseguró sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba._

—_¡Ja! Se nota que la amas — dijo con molestia._

—_Eso no lo voy a discutir contigo… este… ¿Lulú? — preguntó sintiendo como toda su rabia se hacía presente._

—_Si… bueno que tengas buen provecho — dijo colocando los platos y recipientes sobre la mesa — un amor así no funciona._

—_¿Por qué sabes de Céfiro?_

—_¿Eso es lo importante? ¿Acaso no estás aquí para buscar las respuestas de todas esas dudas que te aquejan?_

_Desesperado ya no pudo seguir y sólo pudo apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y cubrirse la cara con ambas manos — dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nadie entiende que ya no puedo más con esto?, yo estoy aquí porque llevo días pensando miles de cosas, ya no tengo tranquilidad, Anaïs me dejó sin ganas de seguir, estoy desesperado, angustiado y necesito que alguien me explique porque ella hizo esto._

_Lulú cerró los ojos, esa misma imagen la había visto la última vez que obligó a su hermana a hablar._

—_Yo no sabía de las inseguridades de ella, no tenía idea de que sentía que la estaba presionando, jamás pensé que el que yo viviera lejos la estuviera perjudicando tanto, desconocía por completo que ella había solicitado una beca — habló sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara._

—_Es que ella jamás pensó que las cosas se le iban a salir de las manos, además… oye ¿a ti quien te dijo que ella pidió la beca por gusto propio? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_Paris levantó la mirada._

—_Mi mamá la convenció, ella lo hizo por complacer a mi madre no porque realmente quisiera._

—_Aun así, ella no me dijo nada nunca, se quedó callada y me hizo creer que todo estaba bien._

—_¿Como permitieron que su relación llegara a este punto? — le preguntó mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca._

—_Tal vez no nos amábamos lo suficiente._

—_A bueno eso es algo que yo no podría decir, ¿pero Paris ya te diste por vencido? _

—_Es tan triste ver como la persona que uno ama no es la que uno pensó — comentó con resentimiento._

—_Es más triste ver como algo tan sólido se desbarata porque ninguna de las partes sabe manejar las cosas — señaló con seguridad — si no hay comunicación, ni existe la confianza ¿como pretenden ustedes mantener una relación?_

—_Eso es lo que no se, tu hermana es la culpable de que nos falte eso._

—_¿Entonces tú hiciste todo bien?_

_Paris le dio un sorbo a la bebida._

—_Dime una cosa, ¿acaso alguna vez pensaste en que era lo que ella realmente quería o sentía? _

—_Yo…_

—_¿Acaso tú le brindaste la confianza necesaria para que ella te hablará sobre sus cosas? — preguntó con molestia y desespero._

_El peliverde desvió la mirada, algo así le había dicho Guru Clef y Latis._

—_Yo no soy quien para juzgarte o decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero… ¿no sería mejor pensar en que la motivo a ella para que actuara como lo hizo? — Preguntó mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos — Ay Paris es mejor que trates de calmarte, tú aun sigues ofuscado por todo y no te has detenido a pensar las cosas bien. Mi hermana va a regresar muy pronto yo lo sé._

—_¿Cuando?_

—_Cuando ella también pensé bien las cosas y se dé cuenta de sus errores — aseguró acercándose al cefiriano —, porque no descansas y mañana en la mañana seguimos hablando, no se mucho de poderes mágicos y esas cosas pero alguna vez escuché que eso de viajar de una dimensión a otra es agotador así que si gustas quédate aquí._

—_Pero tus padres…_

—_Tranquilo ellos andan de viaje y regresan en una semana._

—_Ah ya veo._

—_Ven acompáñame — la rubia lo tomó de la mano sonriéndole._

—_Oye Lulú yo enserio te agradezco por todo, Anaïs comentado mucho sobre ti, siempre decía que tú eras la que la escuchaba y aconsejaba — dijo mientras la seguía._

—_Es algo reciproco — la hermana de la guerrea se detuvo y abrió la puerta — espero no te moleste el que tengas que quedarte en esta habitación, tal vez te ayude a pensar mejor las cosas — comentó encendiendo la luz —, si en algún momento hablan de esto con Anaïs no sé si debas decirle que pasaste la noche en su habitación._

—_¡Que! — exclamó mientras la chica lo empujaba al interior y cerraba la puerta._

—_Que pase buena noche._

Paris volteó a mirar a la guerrera — esperé tanto tiempo el poder hablar contigo sobre lo que nos pasó, recuerdo que siempre cuando estaba solo yo no hacía más que imaginar que era lo que tenía que decirte y como debía actuar; en un principio contaba los días, las semanas pidiéndole a mi hermana que me ayudara a soportar todo esto, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo solo entendí que ya jamás volvería a ser el mismo; no me gustaba y no quería que nadie se metiera en mis cosas, solo quería un espacio para mí en donde pudiera poner en orden todo y donde yo recuperara el control de mi vida. Luego de soportar tantas cosas te vi y comprendí que todo aquello que una vez pensé sobre cómo y que debía decirte se fue al piso junto con mi autocontrol… ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este año? ¿Fuiste feliz? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Por qué confundes a mi destrozado corazón? , me siento a la deriva, agonizando… ¡habla ya! Esta sensación de no saber nada y de sentir que todo esta tan mal que ya no existe de un pizca de confianza me destruye — pensó bajando la mirada.

Anaïs sonrió con nostalgia, realmente estaba pagando por todo lo que había hecho, no solo había defraudado al amor de su vida sino también a sus padres.

—_¿¡Que estás loca! — gritó Lulú interponiéndose en el camino de su hermana._

—_No, no lo estoy ahora déjame pasar — contestó abriéndose paso._

—_Por un tonta discusión decidiste irte Anaïs, ¿no crees que estas exagerando las cosas?_

_La rubia cerró los ojos, suspiró y la volteó a mirar — ya basta no quiero hablar de eso, ya lo decidí y nada me va a ser cambiar de opinión._

—_¡Vas a mandar todo al diablo! ¡Anaïs reacciona por favor! — Lulú la agarró del brazo —, tienes todo para ser feliz no lo desperdicies por favor._

_La guerrera tomó un poco de aire y contuvo las ganas de llorar._

—_¿Que está pasando aquí? — preguntó el Sr. Hououji saliendo del estudio._

—_No está pasando nada — aseguró Lulú mirando a su hermana._

—_Solamente le decía a Lulú que quería hablar contigo sobre el viaje — dijo mirándolo y sonriendo — deseo viajar ya mismo._

_Molesta la soltó y se acercó — espero que jamás te arrepientas de las decisiones tan estúpidas que estas tomando hermanita._

Fijó su mirada en la ventana.

_Anaïs miró a su alrededor su madre le decía algo a Lulú mientras que su padre verificaba que todo estuviera en orden con el pasaporte y demás papeles. Sus amigas se miraban entre sí, era un momento incomodo y triste._

—_Amiga… — se animó a hablar Lucy — de verdad que espero que tengas buen viaje y que… —la guerrera no pudo contener sus lágrimas y la abrazó — quiero que seas feliz._

—_G-gracias — dijo sollozando — te quiero tanto._

_La peliazul se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras lloraba —Anaïs no te vayas…_

—_No Marina yo no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes muy bien — la guerrera caminó hasta ella — lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es irme y comenzar una nueva vida._

—_Quédate en Tokio y no regreses a Céfiro — Marina se lanzó a los brazos de Anaïs —tú sabes que para nosotras eres importante y estaremos contigo ayudándote a reconstruir tu vida, no necesitas irte tan lejos._

—_Perdóname… — la rubia las miró — ustedes son muy importantes para mí y por eso voy a regresar y todo volverá a ser como antes, ahora necesito ir a cumplir un sueño._

—_Mi niña no sabes cómo me alegra escucharte hablar de esa manera — señaló el Sr- Huouoji abrazándola —todo va a salir bien hija, vas a conseguir todo lo que quieres, estoy tan feliz y orgulloso de ti._

—¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora? — se preguntó mentalmente tratando de no llorar-

_Su padre acababa de comprar el pasaje para el viaje y su madre sonreía mientras la abrazaba._

—_¿Lulú no estás feliz por tu hermana?_

_Anaïs la volteó a mirar encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Lulú._

—_¿Debería? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

—_Por supuesto._

—_Una persona que no es sincera y que no sabe hacer las cosas no merece que nadie se sienta feliz, pero bueno… — se aproximó y la abrazó — felicidades por traer a tu vida tanta infelicidad y tanta amargura, espero que cuanto tengas que afrontar las consecuencias sepas que hacer._

—_Lulú por favor cállate…_

—Hemos llegado.

—¡Cállate! — exclamó tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Eh? — Paris la miró confundido.

—No quiero que me digas esas cosas me duele, ya sé que esa es la verdad pero no quiero pensar en eso más — indicó al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El peliverde cerró los ojos la tomó del brazo haciendo que la guerrera regresara de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos — dijo ayudándola a bajar.

—Perdón yo no…

—Anaïs…

La rubia levantó la mirada.

—Tal vez hago mal en decirte esto pero… acaso estamos tan mal como para preguntar: ¿tú confías en mí? ¿Te cuesta mucho decirme algo para poder entender por completo la situación? ¿Yo no puedo ayudarte? — Paris la miró suplicante, su respiración era algo entrecortada y sus manos temblaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridas lectoras XD, bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo más, aprovechando que casualmente hoy es el cumpleaños de FuuAnais mi guerrera favorita desde que tengo uso de razón.**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todas por sus comentarios y mensajes, saluditos especiales para mis amigas lindas XD**_

_**Sin más que decirles me despido deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor.**_

_**Lina A**_


	15. Chapter 15: Te necesito más que nunca

_**Capitulo 15: Te necesito más que nunca **_

Lulú desvió la mirada, se sentía incomoda y desesperada, sus padres esperaban un respuesta de parte de ella.

—¿Y bien que es lo que tienes que decir? — preguntó el Sr. Hououji con mucha seriedad.

—Ya les dije… Anaïs vendrá en unos días y ella… ella les aclarará todo.

—Tú sabías esto ¿no es cierto?

La rubia cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza — desde el principio sabía que Anaïs no quería irse.

—¿De qué estás hablando Lulú? — preguntó el Sr. Hououji.

—Padre deja que Anaïs te lo diga y trata de no juzgarla.

La Sra. Hououji bajó la mirada recordando una conversación particular de sus hijas.

_Ya eran varios días en los que Anaïs no hacía otra cosa que permanecer en su habitación, en un principio no le prestó mucha importancia puesto que al regresar sola del "viaje" seguramente había peleado con alguna de sus amigas o algo así, no era algo importante, sabía que la amistad de esas niñas era inquebrantable._

_Pero por alguna razón las especulaciones y todo lo Lulú decía sobre el extraño comportamiento de Anaïs y los mil y un interrogantes sobre la relación con su novio se amontonaron en su cabeza._

—_¡Habla ya! — gritó Lulú desde el interior de la habitación de la guerrera haciéndola detenerse._

—_Déjame ya, no tengo nada de qué hablar._

_Todo quedó en silencio así que sin prestarle importancia a nada decidió seguir su camino._

—_Anaïs dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste._

_La Sra. Hououji se detuvo y sin pensarlo se aproximó tanto como pudo a la puerta que permanecía entre abierta._

—_Dime que no terminaste con él por esto — dijo tomando la carta sobre la mesa._

_La rubia guerrera sollozó y abrazó la almohada — ya te lo había dicho desde el día en que supe que tenia la beca… a mi relación le quedaban meses._

—_Pero sí ya te habías decidido a no ir, me dijiste que preferías quedarte en Céfiro como lo harían Lucy y Marina._

_Los ojos de la Sra. Hououji se abrieron hasta más no poder._

—_Lulú, Paris me propuso matrimonio y yo… no se no se qué paso conmigo, lo humillé y lo lastimé… me odio tanto — indicó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada._

_La mayor de las Hououji suspiró — tú tienes todo para ser feliz ¿lo sabías?_

—_Y de que me sirve tenerlo si soy una persona tan insegura._

—_Tú jamás te decidiste a decirle como era que te sentías con respecto a todo… Ay Anaïs no sé qué decirte, me sorprende todo esto._

—_Ya no importa ahora déjame en paz._

—_Siempre pensé que todo ese amor que parecías sentir por Paris era suficiente para luchar contra todo._

_La Sra. Hououji escuchaba atenta mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba a una de preocupación._

—_Tú no me entiendes, esto no es una historia cualquiera — indicó sollozando._

—_Si ya lo sé, no es común que te invoquen a otro mundo para ser una guerrera mágica y que tengas que luchar por ese planeta, tampoco es común que termines enamorada de un príncipe de un mundo mágico pero Anaïs a ti lo único que te tiene que importar es tu felicidad tú bien sabes que Paris te la brinda, deja de ser tonta y hagas estupideces como esta — dijo tomando la cara y lazándola sobre la cama._

_La Sra. Hououji en shock y sintiendo como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas se alejó un vez vio a su hija abrir la puerta._

—Espero ver a tu hermana aquí en menos de tres días — señaló levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Lulú volteó a mirar a su madre esperando que le dijera algo.

—Anaïs… — la señora tomó un poco de aire — tiene que tantas cosas que explicar — sentenció levantándose.

—Madre…

—Lulú cuando tú hablabas de tú hermana y de todas esas cosas que no parecían normales te referías a esto ¿verdad?

La chica cerró los ojos.

—Creo que lo mejor es que Anaïs hable — la Sra. Hououji sonrió con tristeza—, siento tanto no haber estado con ella aconsejándola y escuchándola cuando se sentía tan confundida.

* * *

><p>—Yo no te estoy presionando pero… —Paris la volteó a mirar — desearía que nada hubiera pasado eramos la pareja más solida de todas — comentó fijando su mirada en las demás personas que estaban en la puerta — vamos — dijo tomándola de la mano.<p>

La guerrera le sonrió con tristeza, más abajo no podía estar. Ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Anaïs! — exclamó Aska desde lejos haciéndole señas.

Hiroshi la volteó a mirar y sonrió molestando de sobre manera a la princesa Tata.

—Ay hermanita por eso es que nada te sale bien — comentó Tatra volteándola a mirar.

—¡Cállate! Tengo mejores gusto que tú.

—No me parece — aseguró sonriendo.

—Ay por favor Tatra que le ves a ese mecánico.

—Todo y por eso te digo que esta es mi noche — dijo con emoción.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó confundida.

—Ya lo veras, por el momento vamos a saludar — contestó agarrándola del brazo y llevándola arrastras hasta donde estaban las demás personas.

—Anaïs — Tatra la saludó sonriéndole.

—Princesas — la guerrera correspondió la sonrisa mientras que a lo lejos Paris la miraba detenidamente.

—¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Thanos apareciendo detrás de él.

—Por supuesto que no pero creo que no importa lo que diga o haga nada va a cambiar — indicó con resignación.

—Paris, necesito que me ayudes con algo — pidió Geo interrumpiéndolos.

—Claro — el príncipe miró a su amigo — hablamos en un rato.

—Por supuesto yo también tengo algo que decirte, algo que me preocupa de sobre manera.

* * *

><p>—¿No crees que estas exagerando? — preguntó Lucy mientras abrazaba a su amiga.<p>

—No Lucy es que… — Marina se limpió las lágrimas— los hombres de Céfiro son iguales a los de la Tierra.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada — está bien lo que tú digas.

—Marina… — la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el gran guru de Céfiro.

La guerrera lo miró por un momento y enseguida se levantó.

—Necesitamos hablar — pidió acercándose.

La peliazul se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno yo… — el ex pilar sonrió — creo que iré con Caldina — se dirigió rápidamente hasta la salida.

Guru Clef cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron solos y sin pensarlo se acercó a su linda novia.

—¿Que quieres?

—Arreglar las cosas contigo, no me gusta para nada pelear contigo.

La guerrera se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente.

—Últimamente cada vez que discutimos siento miedo — comentó bajando la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no quiero perderte, siento tanto miedo de que terminemos como Anaïs y Paris.

Marina abrió los ojos.

—Si ellos que eran la pareja más solida y tranquila de Céfiro y mira como están, entonces nosotros podemos estar en peligro y yo no quiero eso Marina porque yo te amo, te amo más que a nada.

La peliazul se acercó tanto como pudo a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte Clef, tú ha sido el único hombre al que yo he amado en mi vida y eres todo para mí, pero… — hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente — el comentario que hiciste no me…

—Es que tú lo malinterpretaste — le explicó — yo no me refería a lo que él está haciendo con Anaïs, sino a su labor como príncipe y futuro rey de Céfiro. Yo desapruebo todo lo que pueda estar pasando entre ellos, por eso no me siento bien con lo que hice; definitivamente no debí haberla mando con él — señaló negando con la cabeza —yo las quiero mucho a las 3, ustedes son muy buenas chicas, que han hecho todo para salvarnos, es por eso que lo que menos deseo es verlas tristes.

Marina sonrió al escucharlo y se aproximó besándolo — te amo Clef.

—Yo también te amo, solo espero que regresen Anaïs y Paris para viajar a Tokio contigo.

* * *

><p>En aquel lugar todo parecía estarse desarrollando con mucha normalidad, en una de las esquinas Paris y Geo hablaban de temas relacionados con el desarrollo de Autozam y lo proyectos próximos; en otro lugar la princesa Aska discutía con Chang mientras Sayung trataba de calmarla; las princesas de Cizeta permanecían sentadas Tata hasta de malhumor como siempre y parecía reclamarle algo a su hermana, pero esta la ignoraba y bebía cuanto coctel veía, llamaba al mesero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; los príncipes y la reina de Eris hablaban sobre la salud de la princesa quien llevaba varios días sintiéndose muy mal; los sultanes y los reyes de Fraternidad parecían muy concentrados discutiendo sobre el asuntos políticos y económicos del planeta Cizeta. Todos parecían ocupados a acepción del príncipe Hiroshi quien parecía haberse retirado luego de la bienvenida y de la guerrera mágica que permanecía aislado de todo, esa no era una buena noche, ya no podía seguir fingiendo y sonriendo como antes, estaba en su límite y sólo deseaba desaparecer.<p>

Aburrida se levantó de la silla donde permanecía y caminó hasta el balcón para tomar un poco de aire.

—Autozam es un lugar muy hermoso — pensó mientras miraba las grandes y novedosas construcciones.

—_Debes ver todo lo que hemos logrado — comentó Paris emocionado abrazándola — Anais estoy tan feliz, Geo me acaba de comunicar que Autozam está muy bien al fin hemos logrado que el planeta se salve — aseguró besándola._

—_Eso… está muy bien — correspondió su sonrisa._

—_Según todo lo que me has contado que te gusta se que ese planeta te encantará mi amor — el peliverde la besó — en unas semanas tengo que ir y m gustaría que fueras conmigo._

—Otro de los tantos planes que no permití que hiciéramos — sonrió con nostalgia — desearía ir corriendo hasta donde ti y abrazarte, decirte que te amo, que confío en ti, pero aun tengo miedo de equivocarme de lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho — susurró mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta alguien apareció detrás de ella — él no merece tus lágrimas — le dijo muy cerca del oído — mi querida Anaïs.

—Por favor… — la chica se alejó de golpe — déjame sola y nunca me digas así.

—No sabes cómo odio que él te haga daño.

—No hables de lo que no sabes por favor.

—Se que las cosas entre él y tú no están bien, escuché que terminaron ya hace un año, para ser más especifico que fuiste tú quien le terminó porque ya no lo quería.

La guerrera desvió la mirada al escucharlo, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le recordara lo que ella había hecho esa noche.

No sé qué haces con él ahora, pero sé que no deberías estar cerca de una persona que te lástima y te hace sufrir así.

—Te pido que no hables de algo que no es de tu incumbencia — dijo seria dándole la espalda — déjame en paz.

—Es de mi incumbencia porque… — Hiroshi se acercó tomándola de las manos — me gustas, porque estoy interesando en ti.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida e intentó soltarse pero el príncipe no se lo impidió.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente Anaïs — señaló aproximándose peligrosamente a los labios de la guerrera —, si no lo amas a él, sólo déjalo y ya.

Nerviosa, asustada y confundida se quedó paralizada mientras sentía como Hiroshi aprisionaba sus labios con los de él.

El ver esa imagen lo desconcertó y enfureció, segándolo por completo, algo así jamás lo permitiría, ya no importaba lo que esto pudiera significar para él y para su planeta lo que iba a hacer.

Intentó cortar con el beso pero por más que luchaba él parecía aferrarse más a ella. Cuando ya estaba más que resignada escuchó un golpe seguido de varios insultos.

—Maldito príncipe de pacotilla, ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte con la novia de alguien más? — Paris estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—¿Novia? — preguntó Hiroshi burlándose mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio — pero si ella ya no es tu novia, ustedes terminaron hace mucho tiempo, ella te dejó, así que sal de su vida, déjala ya.

El escucharlo hizo que su ira aumentara abalanzándose sobre él golpeándolo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Paris por favor! — gritó angustiada.

—Estúpido no voy a permitir que alguien le ponga un dedo encima a ella — dijo dándole un puño en la cara.

—Déjala, ella es mucho para ti — aseguró dándole un puño en el estomago —, jamás vas a estar a su altura.

—¡Ya basta por favor deténganse! — exclamó sollozando.

—¡Paris! — exclamó Thanos llegando, tratando de separarlos — detente.

—¡Déjame! — pidió empujándolo, yéndose nuevamente a golpes con Hiroshi — no vuelvas a tocarla, Anaïs es mía.

—Ella no es un objeto y tú no mereces a una chica como ella — aseguró golpeándolo en la cara.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? — preguntó Geo que salió en compañía de Zaz, los representantes de Fahren y las dos princesas de Cizeta al escuchar los gritos de la rubia.

—¡Para por favor Paris! — pidió Anaïs llorando.

—Ella jamás va a ser feliz con una persona como tú — señaló en medio de los golpes — ¿o por qué crees que te dejo? ¡Porque no te ama!

—¡Cállate maldito! — gritó Paris descargando toda su furia y frustración en los golpes. Las palabras del príncipe de Fraternidad sólo estaban haciendo que las heridas de su corazón y de su alma se abrieran más.

—¡Quieren detenerse! — la reina Ami apareció en medio de los dos dando por terminada la pelea.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevió siquiera a moverse.

—¿Quieren explicarme que los llevo a esto? — preguntó seria mirando a cada uno.

—Madre yo… lo siento — se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

La reina pareció ignorarlo mirando hacia un costado donde permanecía Anaïs abrazada a Geo mientras sollozaba.

—Siento mucho esto reina… — Paris no pudo continuar pues la mujer le había hecho una seña con la mujer para que callara.

—Como ya muchos saben mañana vio de regreso a Fraternidad, espero poder hablar con usted príncipe Paris mañana bien temprano al igual que con guerrera mágica Anaïs — ambos se miraron rápidamente presintiendo lo peor — pidió disculpas a todos ustedes por el terrible comportamiento que ha tenido mi hijo el día de hoy — dijo mirando con enojó a Hiroshi — por el momento es mejor que esto quedé hasta aquí y que nos dirijamos al interior del salón — sugirió caminando hasta la puerta.

El príncipe de Fraternidad caminó junto con su madre, una vez estuvo en la puerta miró por última vez a la rubia.

—Zaz por favor tráele un poco de agua Anaïs — pidió el comandante mientras llevaba a la guerrera hasta el interior de la fiesta.

Tata miró la miró con profundo odio cuando paso junto a ella.

—¿Ves porque lo amo tanto? — preguntó Tatra en medio de su ebriedad sonriendo — es un amor ese hombre por eso es que esta noche me la voy a jugar toda.

—Dices tantas estupideces juntas que me fastidias, a demás… — se detuvo por un momento para mirarla detenidamente, la mayor de las princesas se tambaleaba y parecía no coordinar muy bien los movimientos — eres patética — indicó caminando hasta la puerta.

—Oye espérame y deja de atormentarte, que no ves que a él le interesa alguien más, si hasta se fue a los golpes por ella.

—¡Cállate tonta! Y así como tú lo dijiste con Geo pues yo también haré que esta noche el príncipe Hiroshi sea mío — aseguró sonriendo.

Sanyung tomó la mano de la princesa y la llevo hasta el interior del salón.

Una vez solos Thanos se acercó a su amigo — ¿estás bien?

El peliverde que tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto y parecía tener uno que otro golpe en su cuerpo afirmó con la cabeza y luego se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron peleándose?

—El estúpido la besó — contestó mirándolo — Anaïs le correspondió el beso, no hizo nada para detenerlo — dijo sintiendo como la ira lo volvía a dominar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto yo lo vi y eso me enfureció como no te imaginas, no quiero que nadie la mire, ni muchos menos que la toque — el peliverde respiró profundo —. No sé porque Anaïs no hizo nada, pero esto me molesta.

—Amigo cálmate.

—A demás ese maldito sabia que todo esto era mentira — señaló apretando los puños — ¡maldición! Odio todo esto, en vez de mejorar la situación cada hora que pasa todo se vuelve peor.

—Paris intenta tranquilizarte.

—Es que no entiendo porque ella no hizo nada, ¿por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué dejo que él la besara?

—Tal vez la tomó desprevenida y ella no pudo hacer nada.

El cefiriano apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y se tapo los ojos con las manos — ya no se que más hacer, estoy tan desesperado que si nadie hubiera aparecido habría sido capaz de matarlo.

—No lo dudo, aun así es mejor que esperes un poco, no hables con ella así como estas, porque eso traerá problemas — le aconsejó colocando su mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Tal vez tengas razón — dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

—Ven, vamos a que te revisen esas heridas.

—No es necesarios, estoy bien — aseguró levantándose y sintiendo más dolor.

—Paris, deja de ser tan terco, no estás bien.

—Bien lo que digas.

* * *

><p>—¿En que estabas pensando? — le preguntó molesta.<p>

—Madre lo siento nunca fue mi intención pelearme con él. De hecho no fui yo quien dio el primer golpe — aseguró sin mirarla —, estaba tranquilo y llegó el insultándome y golpeándome.

—Porque tú estabas con su novia ¿verdad?

—Madre ya te lo había dicho antes, ellos ni pareja son, terminaron hace ya bastante tiempo, esto es sólo una farsa que él se inventó para limpiar su imagen y para convencerte a ti de que está bien que Céfiro sea incluido en el tratado — afirmó molesto —, una persona como él ni siquiera debería ser príncipe

—Hiroshi basta ya. No era necesario que me dijera algo que ya sabía desde antes.

—¿Eh? — frunció el ceño.

—Se que las cosas entre ellos no están bien y que hace un año terminaron con su relación, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que esto es una farsa de parte de él — aseguró con seriedad.

—Madre acaso tú…

—Mira hijo quiero pedirte el favor que dejes de meterte en este asunto, se que te gusta y estas interesado en ella, pero sé perfectamente que ella no es para ti.

—No sé ni porque me tomo la molestia de hablar contigo — dijo saliendo del recinto donde se encontraban.

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes murmuraban y hablaban del incidente, agregando e inventando cosas, haciendo que el estado anímico de la chica empeorara.<p>

—La chica es una vividora, sólo está por interés con las chicos, sus preferencias son los príncipes — comentó una mujer a sus amigas —, parece que el príncipe de Céfiro se enamoró de ella y ella al notarlo lo botó. Ahora le esta coqueteando al príncipe Hiroshi con la intención de hacerse reina y sacar provecho de la situación.

—Es increíble que la princesa Esmeralda haya podido escoger a una persona así para salvar su planeta — negó con su cabeza otra de las mujeres del grupo.

—Que falta de clase, de respeto y de todo, como va a coquetearle a otro teniendo al novio en el mismo lugar.

—Lo mejor es que ambos príncipes se busquen a alguien que realmente vaga la pena.

La rubia miró al grupo de mujeres que hablaba y tomó un poco de aire y trató de ignorarlas.

—Toma Anaïs — Zaz le pasó un vaso — espero que esto te sirva y calmes tus nervios — el mecánico se sentó junto a ella para no dejarla sola. Geo había tenido que ir por unas cosas y misteriosamente había desaparecido.

—Gracias — la chica respiró profundo.

—Si deseas, yo puedo llevarte hasta el hotel para que descanses.

—Creo que es lo mejor, no deseo estar aquí.

El chico sonrió y se levantó — espera dejo encargado a mi compañero de unos detalles y regreso por ti.

Anaïs sonrió — ve tranquilo yo te esperaré aquí.

La guerrera se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas tratando de controlarse, fue en ese momento cuando vio a Paris entrando sintiéndose realmente impotente al no poder hacer nada. Todo se le iba escapando de las manos. Lo amaba tanto pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas! pido muchaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss disculpas por haber desaparecido y se que no merezco el perdón de nadie, pero tuve un problema que me afectó más de la cuenta, perdí mi usb con el adelanto que tenia de todas las historias más un one shot que tenia pensando publicar como regalo de navidad T_T esto era para que lo hubiera publicado hace tiempo ya. Lo importante es que estoy de regreso y tengo que avisar que este fic entró en su recta final, en un días publicó un nuevo capitulo de este fic (estoy trabajando en él, por fin sabrán el desenlace de este problema o parte del desenlace).<strong>_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews :) y siento haberlas dejado olvidadas.**_

_**Lina A**_


End file.
